Naruto :Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko
by NXSE
Summary: Naruto is the second coming of the yellow flash. He is also the grandson of madara and will have the sharingan. No rinnegan or god like naruto just strong and a bit smart . Pairings naruto x fem itachi (izumi uchiha). Will have slight sasuke/sakura bashing. Pls read once and review ;). No yaoi strictly. - DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 _ **October 10**_

 _ **Konohagakure no sato**_

It was a peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves. Today was one of the happiest days for the Namikaze Family as today was the due date of the birth of child of Minato Namikaze a.k.a Kiiroi Senko of konoha and Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a The Red Death and Princess of the once great Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure no sato. Minato Namikaze was a genius in every sense of the word.

His skills in taijutsu, ninjustsu were good but he was a master in fuinjutsu and on of it's most rarely studied branches of space time ninjustsu. He invented the two most feared jutsu's in the history of the elemental nations which he used in the third great Shinobi war against a battalion of over one thousand iwa shinobi and came out victorious. This was the major turning point of the Third great shinobi war. These two jutsu's were which came to be known as the "Hiraishin no jutsu" and the "Rasengan". Minato was considered an orphan when he was found at the village gates but he was forced to hide his heritage because of the animosity he would have garnered with the truth. His father the once great leader of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha survived his last battle with Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage and wielder of Mokuton. Madara Uchiha after the battle at the Valley of the End started going away from konoha with grave injuries. He walked through the forests for hours and was on the verge of dying from his wounds when he was found by a young woman with blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes. She took him to his home and tended to his injuries. Madara woke up after three days still gravely injured and looked around to find himself in a room on a bed and bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. He attempted to get out of his bed but a loud groan escaped his lips. The door suddenly opened and the same woman he last caught a glimpse of in the forest came in and started checking on his wounds.

 **(Flashback)**

At first sight Madara had to say she was a beautiful woman with sunshine blonde hair sapphire blue eyes that had deep emotions and a playful mischief in them. She was wearing a simple pink kimono that hung to her curves and she walked with a grace that Madara noticed could be found only in kunoichi of noble clans. As he cameback to his senses he asked the woman "where am i". The woman replied "you were very injured when i found you so i brought you here to tend to your injuries". "Thank you "Replied Madara and asked " who are you" to which she replied "my name is Mia Namikaze". Madara nodded and Mia asked his name to which he replied "Madara Uchiha former leader of the Uchiha clan" . After finishing on his bandages she gave him some food and left.

After a month of recuperation Madara noticed that his injuries were much too great and he shall never be at the level he once was. He continued to stay at the woman's house and found out that she was of the Namikaze clan a small clan back during the warring clans era and left when she was quite young due to not liking the violence which he knew all too well about. She had a kind and gentle nature and had some training in the shinobi arts. Many months passed and Madara was tired of the fighting and noted that he no longer had anything to fight for after the betrayal of his clan. He fell in love with the woman that had saved him all those months ago. He married her after two years and had a child. The child was named Minato Namikaze so that no one may attack him due to his father's reputation.

Three years later the child was started training in the shinobi arts and at age six activated the Sharingan the birthright of the Uchiha clan. Somehow Kumogakure caught whiff of Madara's survival and his family. The Sandaime Raikage sent five ANBU squads to kill the man and retrieve his son to obtain the Sharingan for kumo. They ambushed the house while Madara was out and his wife died trying to protect her son and Madara arrived at home in her last moments and a battle ensued with an enraged Madara. He kicked the two kumo shinobi out of the house and engaged them in battle. Though crippled he was still a fearsome shinobi. The rest fired long range lightning attacks which were dodged. Madara started going through lightning fast hand seals and yelled "Fire style : Great Fire Annihilation". A narrow stram of fire errupted from his mouth and suddenly spread into a giant wall of inferno. Two squads were charred immediately while the rest narrowly dodged. A shinobi suddenly came behind Madara and swiped his sword which grazed Madara. Madara narrowed his eyes at the sword and noticed it was poisoned. He engaged him with a kunai which was infused with wind chakra and cut right through the kumo shinobi's sword and ripped his arm off. The rest went through hand seals and yelled "lightning style : gale lightning". Lightning bolts launched out of the kumo shinobi's hands and towards Madara. With no way to dodge Madara's Sharingan started spinning dangerously and began changing shape. Suddenly ethereal skeleton bones started forming around Madara and a purple being formed around him as Madara yelled "Susanoo".

The attacks collided and a huge blast was formed when the smoke cleared Madara was on his knees panting the Susanoo still standing strong. Madara realized that he won't last long if the battle continued longer and needed to finish it in a single blow. He pushed more chakra into the Susanoo and the Susanoo started forming four hands and a skull over all of which an armor formed. The hands pulled out the swords over which Madara concentrated his sharingan and the black flames of Amaterasu consumed them. He swiped the sword over the kumo shinobi. Four shinobi were sliced in half while the rest were consumed by the flames.

As the battle ended Madara coughed up blood and started to walk towards his house. In the house he saw that his wife was sitting against the wall in a pool of blood. He knelt down beside her as tears escaped his eyes. His wife smiled softly at him and laid a hand on his cheek. He kissed her one last time as she told him to take care of their son and told him she loved him as the last breaths ecaped her lips and she closed her eyes. He screamed in agony and cried. Then he put his two fingers on the ground and expanded his sensory abilities and found his son to be in the back house used for storage.

He slid the door open and walked in and he saw his son curled up in a ball sobbling. He walked towards him and embraced his son in a hug as he sobbed uncontrollably. He picked him up and walked into his as his son fell asleep in his arms. He put him to bed and started writing a letter. After half an hour he finished it and rolled up the scroll. In another scroll he started sealing some money, clothes, basic ninja tools such as kunai, shuriken and ninja wire and the various jutsu scrolls he possessed . As he finished his son walked in and Madara told him to get ready to leave. Both father and son after burying their wife/mother started jumping through the trees towards Konohagakure no sato. As the village came into sights Madara stopped and so did his son.

He handed down the two scrolls to his son who looked at him confusedly. He took a deep breath and sighed knowing this wont be easy. He started "Son you have to go to the village alone and from here on out i will not be with you from here on because my shadow will always keep you in danger and my enemies will not stop to harm you if you stay with me any longer. Therefore from here on you will have to live alone. Go and become a great shinobi worthy of your predecessors and make them and me and your mother proud. ". By the end his son had tears in his eyes and leapt in his father's arms as he told him he won't leave. After some persuading he nodded as he told him he would come and meet him after he has grown strong and test him. He nodded and told him the next time be met him he would beat him to the ground to which his father chuckled amd told him he had no doubt and ruffled the boy' s hair. He told his son to give the letter to Tobirama Senju and that it would explain him everything and to never tell anyone who his father was. He watched as his son walked through the gates of the village as a tear ecaped his eye and he said to no one in particular "Sorry my son but with my injuries i won't last long and won't be able to meet you again. Forgive me."

 **(End of flashback)**

Outside konoha walls in a hidden house cries of a newborn baby were heard as Minato Namikaze held his newborn son in his arms. Suddenly one of the nurses holding his son screamed as a kunai pierced her back and a masked man had his son in his arms and said "Step away from the jinchuriki". "Calm down "Minato said as the man said he was perfectly calm and threw the bundle in his arms in the air an proceeded to stab him Minato jumped and caught his son and saw the exploding tags and threw the blanket and teleported to a hiraishin kunai outside the house as a blast occurred. All of a sudden a malevolent chakra was felt all over the village as the nine tails appeared in the middle of the village. As after the extraction the man ordered the nine tails to finish off Kushina Minato appeared and stood with Kushina on a tree in his arms bridal style. "You're just as fast as you name kiiroi senko" the man said.

As Minato took Kushina with him and teleported home he laid her beside Naruto and wore his white trench coat with red flames and the kanji for fourth hokage written vertically. He teleported and stood atop the hokage monument and watched the nine tails charge up a bijuudama and launched it at him. He went through hand seals and yelled "Sealing art : space time teleportation barrier". As the bijuudama was absorbed in the kanji in front of his hands. Just then the masked man came behind him and tried to absorb him in a portal he teleported to outside the village. He fought and beat the man with hiraishin and rasengan. And freed the nine tails with a contract seal. .

He came with Kushina and Naruto outside the village as Kushina wrapped the nine tails in her chakra chains as he prepared the sealing altar. He put Naruto on the altar and went through hand seals and clapped his hands and said "Shikki Fujin". As the death god ripped the kyuubi and sealed the nine tails in Naruto he fell to his knees and Kushina dropped the barrier. The ANBU and Sandaime came as Minato and Kushina asked for scrolls and pen to write their last letters. He gave the letters to Sarutobi and told him to give it to Naruto on his fifth birthday and told him to take care of Naruto and to be seen him as a hero of the village. The Sandaime promised and Minato released his last breath and took Naruto from Kushina's arms as she too died.

 _And so Naruto' story begins..._


	2. Chapter 2 The Sharingan awakens!

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 3 years)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

A young blonde boy can be seen sitting on a bed in an orphanage looking out the window with sad eyes. His stomach was rumbling because he wasn't given dinner that night. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence as the orphanage lady would reprimand him for coming five minutes late to the mess of the orphanage and punish him by not giving dinner. His food was also different from others as he was usually given leftover food. The staff of the orphanage won't let him play with the other kids of the orphanage and when they went out in the park parents would usually tell their children to stay away from him saying he was a bad kid. A tear escaped his eye as he thought what he had done wrong to get such treatment. There was only one old man that came to visit him regularly that cared for him and two people at the ramen shop. When he asked the old man why he was treated in such a way a sad gaze came upon his face and told him to give people some time to get to know him better. He saw how the people of the village bowed to him and gave him looks of respect and admiration. He asked reason for this and the old man told him that he was the Hokage the strongest shinobi in the whole village. His eyes went wide and he asked him what made him so strong. The old man took him to the hokage mountain on top of the head of the fourth hokage as he gazed upon the village and said "Once my sensei brought me to this place and I asked him the same question as you Naruto-kun he told me that this village is a tree and the people it's branches. The Hokage is the stem that must remain strong and protect itself from the winds. That urge to protect something precious to us brings forth the true strength of the shinobi. When tree leaves dance one shall find flames. The Fire's shadow will illuminate the village and once again tree leaves shall bud anew".

Hiruzen watched as the boy sat transfixed looking over the village in deep thought and his eyes shone with compassion and determination and one thought came to his mind" The Will of Fire burns brightly in you my boy". He took him back to his orphanage after treating him to ramen. He bought him some books to help him read and write and about the history of the village. He read through late in the night and was reading the tale of the fourth hokage which he found pretty interesting and wanted read more and he quickly became his idol. He decided that night that he will surpass the fourth hokage and gain the acknowledgement of everybody. He drifted to slumber with a soft smile on his face. He woke up the next morning early and had breakfast and ran out to train a little. He read in the book yesterday that shinobi had to train differently and each shinobi had to build his body in early years to a specific type of attribute such as speed, agility, strength etc. He decided he wanted to be a fast shinobi as he had quite a flexible body. And thus began his regiment of running five laps, doing some sit ups and stretches. When he finished he was exhausted and sat down beside the tree and practiced his writing skills When he finished he noted it was already lunchtime and after that he had to be under the orphanage lady's constant watch. The same routine went on for a few months where from morning till lunch he would train his body to be up to speed and gave it time to recuperate the rest of the time and spent it reading.

One day he read in a book about chakra and how it combined the spiritual energy or yin energy with yang energy and how it is used to perform various shinobi arts. He read about how to activate it and the book said to meditate and look for a warm feeling around his stomach. He sat down and started to concentrate but didn't find it he sat down for half an hour but still didn't find it. He was beginning to lose hope when he suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and began to pull on it. A sudden burst of blue aura surrounded his body as he saw it and sat mesmerized. After a minute the aura dissipated and he started to feel tired and fell asleep under the tree. The next day he started to read about the uses of chakra and about hand seals and read that first one had to learn how to control chakra properly before wielding it. He read about the leaf balancing exercise and began to practice it.

 **(Time skip 2 years)**

Naruto grew a lot during these two years. He became quite fast and agile for someone his age and had outrun som 3 year Academy students once. He practiced the leaf balancing exercise a lot and could now hold five leaves one on his forehead and one on each of his arms and legs. Due to this he began to realize he could sense when someone was near him and researched about it and found he was a sensor and one day put his two fingers on the ground and focused chakra and found someone was in the trees nearby. Then the following days he found out that presence was constantly near him and knew someone was watching him and decided to confront him and found out he was an ANBU with a dog mask. He asked him what he was doing and was told that he was protecting him. He accepted the answer but was perplexed why he needed protection. Over the months Naruto and Inu became friends but he still wouldn't tell him his name or anything about him. He taught him **Henge** and **Kawarimi**. He was ecstatic and **Henged** into a random child and went to the village and noticed the people started treating him nicely. Some smiled as went through the streets and some even waved. It saddened him to see that people only treated him that way but to everyone else they were quite nice.

He started going to the stores wearing a **Henge** and it solved his problem of overpriced and low grade products. Inu even taught him how to use kunai and shuriken though refused to let him have any and said he was quite young. But was ecstatic when the old man gave him a utility pouch, kunai holster, and sets of of kunai and shuriken on his fifth birthday. Two days later the village was still in the week of celebration of the Yondaime's win over the kyuubi but he didn't go out in the celebration as he noted people were even more hostile towards him. So he was in one of the training grounds training when he suddenly sensed someone going quite fast and around the festival towards the village walls. It perplexed him as it wasn't a familiar presence and he could sense the person had many negative emotions of anxiety, stress and anger. And another presence with him was of fear, sadness. He decided to check it out and took the shorter way around to the place where he estimated the presence would go through from. He came there and saw a man with a bag over his shoulder which was moving and the man had a hitai-ti that he recognized as from Kumogakure no sato and immediately went on alert. He took out three kunai in his right hand and three shuriken in his left and threw them at the man. The shinobi noticed at the last moment and got out of the way. Naruto came out and decided to confront the man seeing no other options.

The Jonin saw a boy around five years of age with sun-kissed blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes staring him down. He laughed at the boy and said "Hey kid get out of the way and maybe I'll let you live". Naruto stared him down and said "Let the person in the bag go and I'll leave". The man chuckled at his response and said "You think a kid like you could stop me I'm a jonin you can't be seriously thinking you can defeat me". Naruto did not take his eyes of the man and said "I know I can't beat you but I can delay you enough for other shinobi to arrive so put the bag down and leave and I won't stop you". The man sneered in rage and took out shuriken and threw them Naruto as he dodged by rolling out of the way. Naruto charged at the man jumped up and kicked the man on his head but he blocked with his free arm as Naruto took four backflips and got out of his range before he attacked. He took out some more shuriken and threw them at the man. The kumo jonin took out a kunai and deflected them and charged at boy. He swiped at Naruto and Naruto tried to dodge but still got a gash on right arm. The man was getting frustrated and knew it was a matter of time before the ANBU came. He put the bag for a moment and threw the kunai and started going through handseals and yelled **"Ninja Art : Shadow Shuriken Jutsu** ". Naruto was scared and knew he didn't have time to get out of the way. The kunai were getting closer and the man knew it was over. That's when it happened suddenly everything started to slow down for Naruto and he could see the kunai more clearly and his vision sharpened and he rolled out of the way and threw shuriken at the man's leg and the jonin not expecting the attack got hit in his leg as four shuriken embedded in his leg and he howled in agony. Naruto's vision was getting blurry from blood loss and the enraged jonin flew through handseals and yelled **"Fire style : Grand Fireball jutsu"**. Naruto didn't have time to dodge and thought it was over as he closed his eyes.

The jonin smirked as he knew the boy couldn't dodge it. He saw the burnt area but the boy was nowhere to be seen suddenly he felt great blows coming from behind and they felt as though he was being hit from the inside out when he heard a voice yell **"Gentle Fist Art : Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms"**. He turned and gazed into the furious pale eyes of the head of the Hyuga clan Hyuga Hiashi. Behind him was an ANBU with a dog mask with Naruto swung over his shoulder and three ANBU surrounding him. As he fell unconscious Hiashi turned around and walked to the bag where his his daughter lied tied and gagged. He cut her bindings as she hugged and sobbed over his shoulder while he embraced her with his eyes closed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the Hokage with his four personal ANBU arrived and looked at a scene where Hiashi was embracing his daughter while Inu had Naruto in his arms who was unconscious from bleeding. He narrowed his eyes at the ANBU and in a moment his eyes hardened into that of a veteran shinobi who has seen three shinobi wars and lead his village to victory in two "The Professor" and "God of Shinobi" in a cold voice said "Report". Inu stepped forward and said "Hokage-sama tonight the heiress of th Hyuga clan Hinata Hyuga was kidnapped from the Hyuga compound by the ambassador who came with the kumo delegation for the peace treaty talks and was about to leave the walls of the village when he was intercepted and engaged by young Naruto. He stalled him long enough for us to arrive where Hiashi-sama incapacitated the kumo shinobi and I got Naruto-kun out of the battle". The Hokage kept his professional tone and said "Take the kumo ninja to Torture & Interrogation department to Ibiki and Anko and tell them to crack him up and extract information before the Raikage arrives to finalize the peace treaty talks in three days and take Naruto-kun to the hospital and you stay with him Inu until he regains consciousness and make sure the medical staff give him proper attention without discrimination "." Hai Hokage-sama" the three ANBU yelled and scattered in Shunshin. The Hokage's eyes softened as he turned to Hiashi where Hinata fell asleep from crying and emotional stress.

"The Hyuga clan and I personally owe young Naruto-kun a debt and we shall come visit him in the hospital after he wakes up" Hiashi said in his monotone voice and bowed and turned to walk towards the Hyuga clan. Hiruzen let out a warying breath as old age showed on his face but a proud smile grew across his face as he thought of his grandson in all but blood and said to no one in particular "I'm getting too old for this shit" as he turned towards the Hokage tower to fight the greatest enemy of all kage's - Paperwork.

 _ **Author's Note : Please vote for pairings i'm thinking of female itachi, kurotsuchi, temari, kurenai. Please vote so I can think of the rest of the plot clearly. My first fic so even negative reviews are appreciated. Sorry for grammar I'll try and no harem sorry not a big fan will focus on a single pairing.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Letters

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Hospital**

Sun rose and illuminated the beautiful greenery of the village hidden in the leaves. The sun rays cut through the window of the hospital room and straight onto the face of our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero. He woke with a groan as he cursed whatever heavens that made the sunshine so damn bright this early in the morning. His sapphire blue eyes flickered open to stare at the white ceiling which he immediately recognized as one of the places he dreaded most in world - The Hospital. He tried to move but immediately pain rocked through his body and he could feel the pulsation coming from his right arm. He laid back behind as memories of the previous night came rushing through his mind. He went to the training ground, his senses picking up two strange signatures, the kumo shinobi and the battle, the inferno coming towards his face and then everything went blank. He couldn't remember a damn thing after that and by all means he should be dead now. Then the question was how did he survive? He wasn't fireproof that was for sure. Then...

Suddenly the door clicked open and brought him out of his thoughts. A nurse walked in and began checking through his charts and as her gaze fell on the boy a small smile came upon her face.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" the nurse said in her usual tone as this was one of the only nurses that treated him nicely. A small smile lit up his face and immediately he forgot all about his pain.

"Good morning Minami-san" he said in a soft voice as the nurse gave him a small smile and told him she would bring him breakfast and left.

He silently waited for ten minutes and the nurse came back with some toast, milk, cereal and fruits and put it on his bed table and left after he told her thanks.

"How long are you gonna stay hidden there? "He suddenly asked to no one in particular. A few seconds later an ANBU with a dog mask appeared in front of him.

" You're getting better at your sensory abilities Naruto-kun" said the lazy voice of Inu.

"Or maybe you weren't trying hard enough to mask your presence as we both know I can't find you if you don't want " he said as he offered a toast and and some fruits to him which he took and started eating with his mask on.

Naruto sweat dropped and asked" How could you eat with your mask on? ". He shrugged and told him he had practice and Naruto sighed at his lazy attitude but had become habitual to his attitude. Both ate in silence. Just as they finished the door clicked open and in walked Hiruzen Sarutobi in his Hokage robes.

A huge smile immediately lit up his face as he saw his grandfather and yelled "Jiji". The old man chuckled and sat down beside the boy as ruffled his hair. His smile could always light up his day.

"You had quite an eventful day yesterday didn't you Naruto-kun? " the old man asked with a grandfatherly smile as the boy laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly.

" What happened yesterday Naruto-kun I want you to tell me truthfully because this is an international incident so whatever happened tell me truthfully and in every detail " the old man told him in his professional Hokage mode.

And so Naruto began reciting the last night's events as he remembered from training to sensing the kumo shinobi intercepting and engaging him and blacking out. The Hokage listened to everything seriously and found everything fit perfectly and sighed tiredly.

"One day you're gonna be the death of me you know that Naruto. It was incredibly stupid of you to engage a jonin in a one on one battle. " the old main said as Naruto' s head dropped in shame.

"But you did great and I'm proud of you " the old man said in a proud voice as he kept a hand on his shoulder. The boy's mood suddenly did a turn-around as his head shot up and a grin broke out as he leapt in his arms and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and embraced him and Inu smiled under his mask, well two masks.

"Now Naruto-kun I have something to give you I made a promise to give them to you when you turned five" the old man said in a serious tone.

"Who did you promise? " Naruto asked curiously.

" Your parents " He said still in a cold voice.

Naruto's eyes turned wide as the old man handed him the two scrolls and Naruto took them with shaky hands. He opened the first scroll and read...

 _Dear Naruto_

 _As I am writing this letter my body is giving up. I am your father Minato Namikaze or you may know me as the Yondaime Hokage. Tonight as you know my son the Kyuubi attacked the village and I faced it. But there was a problem a bijuu cannot be killed it will essentially reform after sometime so I had to seal it. But a bijuu can only be sealed in a newborn baby and I could not ask someone else to make the sacrifice when I couldn't do it on my own. I sealed the kyuubi in you Naruto but do not think you yourself are the kyuubi you are only it's jailor. The same way as a kunai is different from a scroll. You haven't been told of your heritage because I gained many enemies during my life who will no doubt target you to get back to me. As such I asked the old monkey to not indulge your heritage until you are strong enough to protect yourself. Now Naruto you have another secret the village never knew nor should know for your safety. You see your grandfather was Madara Uchiha and you have Uchiha blood in you thus will one day gain the sharingan. Do not tell anyone of this secret. I kept this secret from the village by placing a seal over my eyes that my father made me before he sent me to the village. The same seal I have left you at the Namikaze compound outside the village walls. Every technique I or your mother ever used are sealed within the library only accessible to you and our fortune is sealed within the Hokage vault which you will have access to after you claim your family name. Know this my son your mother and I loved you very much and wanted to see you grow up but something's are just not possible. Below is a blood seal with the address to the Namikaze compound and it is also protected by your blood. Do not show these letters to anyone and only tell Sarutobi that you know your burden and heritage. I love you my son know that I will be proud of you no matter what you want to do in life._

 _With Love_

 _Minato Namikaze_

 **Second letter**

 _Dear Naru-chan_

 _I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki and these are my last words to you. Know that you are one of the last descendants of the once great Uzumaki clan which was destroyed along with Uzushiogakure during the Second Shinobi War. We were masters of fuinjutsu and were so feared that Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo attacked and destroyed it during the start of the war. I want to tell you so many things but my time is short. Brush your teeth daily, take baths regularly, eat healthy foods if you have got my addiction of ramen and stay away from perverts especially that pervert of a sensei Jiraiya. Find a girl that you love and who loves you for you and give me lots of grandchildren. I love you Naru-chan and always will._

 _With love and lots of kisses_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

As he finished reading the letters he was crying uncontrollably and hugging the letters like a lifeline as he kept on repeating they loved me. The old man embraced him as he continued crying for sometime and he let go. For few minutes there was silence in the room as the three just sat quiet. The silence was broken as Sarutobi asked the question that was on his mind for sometime now.

" What did the letters say Naruto-kun? " the old man asked as Naruto continued gazing outside the window.

" The letters told me my heritage and my burden jiji and the reasons don't worry tou-san explained everything about why they were kept hidden and don't worry I don't blame you. " Naruto said as he told him with a genuine smile on his face.

Hiruzen breathed a sigh a relief he had been holding for a long time now and Inu smiled beneath his masks. Hiruzen asked if he could see the letters but Naruto refused and told him it was personal and he didn't want to share it with any body and refused politely. The old man smiled a grandfatherly smile and nodded as he ruffled the boy's hair and left. Inu went into hiding again and Naruto was left alone with his thoughts as he slept with no doubts and happiness for the first time. The next day Hiashi came with his daughter to visit whose name was Hinata and thanked him for saving his daughter and told him he was always welcome at the Hyuga compound. The next few days went by uneventful as he was discharged from the hospital and decided to go to the Namikaze compound tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

 **Namikaze Compound**

Naruto followed the directions on the letter and came outside the village and found the walls of the compound. He smeared some blood on the gate and channeled some chakra as the letter said and the gate clicked open and he went in and the gate closed again and locked itself. Naruto walked in and had to admit it was quite big. He walked through the garden which was quite beautiful and to the side had a koi pond. He came up to a large two story house and smeared blood and channeled chakra into the door as the seals glowed and the doors unlocked and put in the key he found sealed in the letter and went in through the hallway to the living room and saw a big picture with his father and pregnant mother with smiles on their faces as tears came to his eyes. He went through the house exploring everything and even came across a room that was meant to be his. He went to the library and saw scrolls upon scrolls of ninjustsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu and a very small section of genjutsu and some scrolls with the Uchiha fan on them. He saw his father's notes on the **Hiraishin** and **Rasengan** and saw that he was still working on them and they were not quite as complete as everyone believed them to be. He picked up a book on beginners fuinjutsu written by his mother and someone called Mito Uzumaki and his father's scroll of his personal taijutsu style that he created to work in conjunction with the Sharingan and **Hiraishin** and was based on speed and agility and suited him perfectly.

He went to the basement and saw that there were two big rooms and entered one and saw it was an armory. There were stocks of shuriken, simple kunai, exploding tags, Ninja wire and the last had a big stock of his father's signature three pronged kunai and two swords were on the wall. He took them down and unsheathed them from their midnight black sheats saw one was a white-silver blade with a light blue tinted edge and the oher was a black blade with a blood red edge and both had black grips with a swirl engraved on them. Both blades were very light as he held them but still felt pretty strong.

On the hilt of the black sword was engraved "Red" while on the white sword had "Death" engraved on it's hilt. He sheathed them and put them back on the wall. He didn't want to carry such fine swords without proper training. He then went to the the other room and saw it empty except a few scrolls on the walls and the whole room had some kind of seals painted on walls and even the ceiling. He thought that this room was used by his parents to use fuinjutsu. He left the house and with the book and scroll and thought about the training he had to start from the next day on.

 _ **Author's notes : Another chapter done voting still on for pairings. Please review and forgive me for any mistakes it is my first fic. Next time Council results with the kumo delegation and training. This story will have lemons but they will be pretty later in the series. This will have some serious progression and will have some new arcs besides the normal canon ones.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Councils decision and training

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Council Chambers**

Today was the day the Raikage was going to come to finalize the peace treaty talks and the whole Council was assembled an hour earlier to be debriefed about the events of the kidnapping. The Hokage sat at the front of the U-shaped table with Homura, Koharu to his right followed by the Shinobi Council consisting of the clan heads consisting of Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Roku Kurama, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame and Danzo to his left followed by Mebuki Haruno and the rest of the civilian Council. The council was in an uproar with the civilian Council asking the treaty be cancelled right away while the clan heads asking for the execution of the kumo jonin and breaking of the treaty. The Hokage was rubbing his temples as he sighed and yelled "Silence"..

Immediately the whole Council was silent and all eyes on the Hokage as he began" The Raikage will be here in half an hour and the council was only assembled early to be debriefed not for making decisions especially the civilian Council who has no right to speak on matters related to shinobi "

Immediately the clan heads nodded and smiled while the civilian Council remained silent and fumed knowing he was right.

Just as he finished there was a knock on the door and in walked the Raikage with the ANBU escorts and sat in front of the Council.

" I hope the trip was comfortable Raikage-sama" the Hokage said in polite manner.

"No the trip was fine shall we move on with the talks then? "the Raikage said in an arrogant tone.

" Why yes of course but there is a little issue regarding your delegation that you sent earlier. One of the delegates tried to kidnap the Hyuga heiress a few nights ago where he was intercepted and caught with her by ANBU and interrogated. After interrogations the rest of your delegation was arrested and their testimonies were recorded and memory checked by Inoichi Yamanaka. The details are in the file before you" the Hokage said in a cold voice and snapped his fingers and an ANBU appeared with the file in front of the Raikage.

The Raikage went through the file and fumed as all his shinobi had stated that he had given the orders for the abduction and now all charges were being held against lighting country.

The talks went on through the rest of the day as Kumogakure was forced to give some percentage of it's missions and some trade routes and a fair compensation to the Fire Daimyo. The clan heads were satisfied with the compromise and the treaty was made and both nations were now neutral. The shinobi in custody were handed over to the Raikage who was escorted to the borders of Fire and Lightning country with the shinobi who he decided to have them executed for failing the mission and disgracing the nation by giving their testimonies.

The Hokage was happy with the results as now Konohagakure no sato had more power and respect internationally and the Byakugan was safe all thanks to Naruto and lit his pipe as a smile adorned his face as walked towards his office.

 **Training Ground**

Naruto was coming through to the training ground as he popped open the taijutsu scroll his father wrote. He read that he named it the Hummingbird Style and was a mix of the Uchiha Interceptor Fist for counters and defenses by predicting and countering at the last minute and joined them with offensive capabilities of the Uzumaki style's offensive katas that were taught to him by his mother and relied on flexible movements almost like dancing and a lot of acrobatic moves that required a flexible body and he had to say it looked to be quite a fearsome style. There were various exercises recommended by his father to to build up the speed and flexibility and make the body athletic and streamlined but not have the buff and bulk as some taijutsu users which made the enemies underestimate the opponent and take advantage of it. It was an almost unpredictable style even to the sharingan due to the random movements it consisted but the user had to have the Sharingan to take most advantage of this style which made it almost useless for anyone else. He smiled as he thought it was perfect a speedy and unpredictable style just like his attitude matching it perfectly.

He stood up and started going through the stretches and exercises for a couple of hours. And after those started going through the basic katas and finished them by lunch. He sat down exhausted and all muscles in his body were aching from over stretches of the katas as the scroll said it happened to the new users of the style. He closed his eyes after eating and rested for half an hour after which he opened the book he picked up from the compound yesterday and opened it. He read through the introduction and learnt that fuinjutsu was a rare shinobi art practiced only by a few due to its complexity and the high requirements of chakra that were almost natural to the Uzumaki clan. It had various levels from one through ten and level eight and above were considered seal masters. Moreover each fuinjutsu master had to choose a basic sub-field after reaching level six and specialize in it. His mother was specialist seal master of barriers and restriction seals while his father chose the rarest of the fields one the field for which he was feared for - space time ninjustsu. He learnt the the beginner through intermediate fuinjutsu users had to use sealing ink and brishes and had to have near perfect and beautiful writing to use the kanji in calligraphy. The high level seal masters use hand seals and can create kanji through hand seals and spread through their onto a specific object or even in thin air. It intrigued him as the book said that fuinjutsu was only limited to the imagination of the user.

He had to say that even with the complexities and limitations it was strange that so few people practiced this art and was now becoming a lost, extinct and an almost forgotten art. He decided to carry on the legacy of his parents and ancestors and become a seal master just like them even if it was a hard art to master. He also read in his father's notes on **Hiraishin** that it required a high knowledge of fuinjutsu and chakra control to even come close to learning it let alone master it. So it was only an added incentive towards learning it.

 **(Timeskip 1 year later)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

A year passed and many events happened in the life of our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero. The orphanage kicked him out as as soon as he reached the age of six they were not bound to keep him according to laws, they could've kept him but they didn't want to for obvious reasons. He lived in alleyways for two weeks and his saved money was just enough for three days worth of instant ramen. After that he had to scavenge for food for the rest of the days as the Hokage was out of the village for diplomatic meetings and when he came back to check on him in the orphanage he was told he was evicted from the orphanage as per the laws they not bound to keep the "Kyuubi brat" as the orphanage lady said any longer. The Hokage was furious and gave the orphanage lady a month with Ibiki and Anko for sessions on following village laws and not breaking S-ranked secrets. The Hokage ordered his ANBU to find him. He was found by Inu and the Hokage in the night sleeping covered by a cardboard box. A tear trailed down his eye as he saw the boy of one of the noblest families in the village sleeping like this and wearing torn clothes. He woke up the boy who looked up at the old man and smiled and said "Hey Jiji you're back". The Hokage held his head down in shame and immediately embraced the boy in a tight hug and apologized. Naruto told him it was alright and he knew that he wasn't in the village. The Hokage smiled proudly even though his guilt was building up. He took him to the Hokage tower to spend the night and gave him some food. The next day he bought him an apartment complex and gave him a fixed monthly stipend which he would receive him from the old man himself every month. Naruto thanked him and from that day on he became completely independent. The old man asked him if he wanted to join the Academy early but Naruto refused saying he would join with kids his age to make friends and not early and would train in the couple of years he had before joining. The old man agreed thinking it would be good for him to form bonds with kids his age. Naruto thought he would prepare himself better for the since it would be quite tough to pass he imagined.

His training in the past year had come quite a ways as he had mastered almost all basic katas of his father's Hummingbird Style. He started practicing them with the Sharingan after six months which developed into its further for of the two tomoe form an his vision sharpened further and he could see chakra more clearly within the person and it activated its copying abilities. When he started training with his Sharingan he couldn't keep it up for a long time so he started practicing his chakra control further and started tree walking and when he mastered it he practiced it with the leaf balancing at the same time and mastered fighting through his father's taijutsu katas on the tree while keeping leaves balanced with his sharingan activated the entire time. His duration for sharingan matured to about a half an hour with taijutsu. His speed and agility also increased and came up to about low genin speeds. His shurikenjutsu was coming along nicely and his aim improved a lot and could hit 7 of ten targets while moving and started to learn the use of ninja wire in conjunction with his other ninja tools and to set up traps. He started training in some of his survival skills after those two weeks he learnt how handy they could come in emergency situations.

His fuinjutsu was coming along nicely as he was now halfway through second level of sealing and could now make standard storage scrolls and flash tags. But the exploding tags were still taking sometime to come along. His calligraphy training was taking most of his time as couldn't progress further than this level before he could perfect his kanji. He read through a scroll with the Uchiha clan symbol on it and found it to be his grandfather's. It had the **Grand Fireball Jutsu** in it and it said that it is a rite of passage among the Uchiha clan before they could be allowed to wear the Uchiha clan symbol on themselves . It took him two months but in the end he could make a decent Fireball though he could only use it four time before falling from chakra exhaustion. He was incredibly happy when he could do a decent Fireball and thought his grandfather would be proud. He noticed his hand seals were not fluent or fast enough and decided to concentrate on it and master the **Grand Fireball Jutsu** to its fullest extent. All in all he could say the coming two years were going to be interesting for him to say the least.

 _ **Author's notes : Another chapter done. If you like it please add reviews and votes as I will have to start the plot for pairing pretty soon. So far the votes are :-**_

 _ **Fem itachi :- 4**_

 _ **Temari :- 1 (though jjp123 loves this one quite a bit**_ ;) _ **)**_

 _ **Kurenai :-1**_

 _ **Karin :- 1**_

 _ **Please keep reviewing and voting guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5 First Encounter

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 1 year)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

Another year passed and our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero and his training was coming along nicely. He had moved up the training regime of his taijutsu and had moved to the advanced katas of the Hummingbird Style and these involved a lot of acrobatic moves for offensive purposes while required last moment dodge and counter which was becoming quite effective as he was getting used to his Sharingan pretty well but never became over dependent on it as his father wrote in his journal that that had been the downfall of many other Uchiha and other bloodline users who became overly dependent and arrogant on their bloodlines as he was taught the same thing by his grandfather Madara Uchiha. He had perfected his first jutsu he started learning the **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu"** and could now create a pretty massive Fireball and started learning another new Fire jutsu used by his grandfather quite a bit when he was his age and required quite a lot more chakra than the Fireball jutsu.

The **"Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu"** was a B-ranked offensive fire jutsu as opposed to the **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu"** which was a C-ranked offensive fire jutsu. This jutsu released a narrow stream of fire like a flame thrower and could be turned to an A-ranked fire jutsu if enough control and chakra was provided which turns the flames white hot. He had to say it was a pretty hard jutsu to master as compared to the **"Fire style : Grand Fireball jutsu"** which required eight hand seals this jutsu required eighteen to contain and compress the flames in a narrow stream. He also decided to try the **"Ninja Art : Clone Jutsu".** He tried it for a month because he heard an Academy student talk about it that it was one of the necessary jutsus to graduate the the Academy but for the life of him he couldn't get the damn thing to work. After a week he read in his mother's journal that the Uzumaki clan had naturally high chakra reserves and cannot perform such a low chakra requiring jutsu. So she learnt the **"Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** instead. He took it from his mother's scrolls and learnt it in two weeks. He noticed that he could gain his clones memories and read about it in his mother's scroll. It said that it was because of this reason that it was considered a perfect scouting and training tool but was considered a forbidden jutsu due to it's high chakra consumption and memory overload and should not be used extensively by young children as it could cause them to have mental problems. He noted this and decided not to use this jutsu extensively until he was older.

His fuinjutsu was coming along nicely as he moved to level three after perfecting his calligraphy and could now make exploding tags and silencing seals as well as some privacy seals. He read about his mother's chakra chains but it said that only the female population of the Uzumaki clan have the dense quality of chakra to perform it and that too is quite rare. For further help in his jutsus he started to work more on his chakra control due to the limitations he saw of having huge reserves gave almost an inversely proportional amount of chakra control as proved by his use of the **"Ninja Art : Clone Jutsu".** He learnt the next step to the tree walking exercise which was the water walking exercise which at first he thought was a prank done by his parents but later shrugged and practiced it and perfected it while balancing leaves on his limbs and going through his katas. He noted the difference in his jutsus that they became much more deadly and now required quite less chakra to perform than before and could keep going for longer in firing his jutsus.

One thing that he still craved for were friends but no one in the park wanted to play with him and the parents kept him away from their children. It broke his heart everytime they did this treatment and eventually gave up and decided to wait for the Academy to start. He eventually started playing pranks on the villagers to gain attention to himself after getting tired of everyone's ignorance even if it was negative at least people noticed his existence. The old man never punished him hard for any pranks as they were all fun to watch and were never harmful or hurt anybody and knew the real reason behind his pranks and never called him out on them so as to not hurt the boy even more. Even the ANBU were quite fond of his pranks and only chased him after he had finished them amd they had to say he gave them quite a run after he was done and tried to escape. The civilian Council always tried to get him arrested and say he was quite dangerous but he merely waved them off and said that kids his age always did these things they fumed and left him alone after that as they knew the Hokage won't take action against him. His shurikenjutsu was also developing pretty well and could now hit all targets while moving and had an almost perfect aim and was now coming along well with using his Ninja tools with Ninja wire and his trap making and stealth were also increasing with the increasing complexity that came with his pranks. His sensory abilities were also getting pretty great with his improved chakra control and could now sense high genin to low chunin opponents now.

 **Training Ground**

 **Present Time**

As he was going to start practicing on his taijutsu he suddenly felt a presence behind him and immediately took out his shuriken and threw them at the sneaking person amd took out two kunai and immediately got into a defensive stance. The person rolled and dodged out of the way and stood up facing him.

As he laid eyes on the person he noticed it was a girl who was about two years older than him. She had silky smooth raven hair that were tied in a black ribbon in a high pony tail and came about mid waist length on her back. She was wearing a white battle kimono shirt with full sleeves with a blue skirt that had cuts on both legs for free movement that came about mid way to her thighs and had black fishnet stockings under her skirt. The kunai holster on her left leg and a hip pouch on her back and black Ninja sandals. She had pale white smooth skin that shone in the sunlight . But three characteristics about her made him relax his stance a little. The leaf hitae-ti tied on her left arm and the small Uchiha emblem on the back of her neck on her high collar but her most striking feature was the those blood red eyes with three slowly spinning tomoes staring at him and her face betraying no emotions as she stared at him with her arms crossed.

"Who are you? " he asked as he put his kunai knives down and dropped his stance. At first glance he had to admit she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. She stared at him emotionlessly for a few moments before she replied.

" Isn't it polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's? " she replied in her melodic monotone voice betraying no emotions.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment as he looked down and remembered the old man taught him the same thing and said it was common courtesy to give your own name first before asking for other's. His embarrassment was increased because she said it with such a straight face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki may I know your name? "he asked in a lower than usual and quite polite voice.

The girl kept staring at him with an intense calculating gaze as she took in his features. His blonde unruly hair flowing in the wind. His sapphire blue eyes that showed his nervous emotions, his three whisker marks that gave him a fox like look all in all she had to say he had quite exotic features. Then her eyes went to his kunai holster and his hip pouch. Meanwhile Naruto was squirming under he intense gaze, he thought as though she was undressing him with his eyes and a pink tint came across his face.

"Izumi Uchiha " she said in her same melodic monotone voice.

They stood there as she stared at him and he tried to look at anywhere but her. He had to say he had never felt this unnerved in his life and he made drawings on the old man's face while he slept on his paperwork for God's sake ! In order to break the tension he asked the first question that came to his mind.

"Are you a ninja? " he asked and she stared at him with the same look that made him look stupid . And he felt stupid for asking such a stupid question. She had a leaf hitae-ti on her arm what was she a librarian. As he mentally berated himself for being such a nervous wreck. She broke him out of his thoughts and said.

"I'm a chunin" with the same stoic face.

He nodded and thought she must be pretty strong to be a chunin at her age. Hell kids didn't even aim for genin at that age.

"Are you a ninja? "she said as she pointed to his equipment and he followed her gaze and replied.

" No I'll be joining the Academy next year and am training to prepare for it. "he replied in the same polite voice. She nodded and asked her next question.

" Would you like to spar? "she asked with a straight face.

" Huh? " was his intelligent reply as stared at her.

" I asked if you wanted to spar? " with the same stoic face. He immediately shut his mouth and stammered out a yes. She nodded and took her stance and said taijutsu only. He nodded and took his own stance. She immediately rushed at him and threw a left jab at his face which he side stepped and threw his own right punch. She blocked with her free hand and crouched down and swiped her leg to take out his feet to which he jumped and she back flipped. He took on his defensive stance and thought if he hadn't had his Sharingan activated hidden under the seal over his eyes she would have got him those last two times.

She again charged him with a right punch which he tried to block but it came out to be feint as she slapped his block away and threw a left hook. Naruto felt like he had been hit with a metal rod and she capitalised on her advantage and jumped up and threw a left roundhouse kick while he was in the air to his face. He smashed his face on the ground and rolled away. Immediately he felt a knee on his back and his arm being crossed painfully behind his back and a metal touching his neck and she whispered in his ear slowly "Yield". He had shivers down his spine from the whisper and stammered out.

"H-Hai I y-yield" she removed the kunai and released him and stood back. He stood and rubbed his check and she assumed her stance again. He himself took his stance and nodded as she charged him again. This went on from morning till evening and in each spar she handed his ass down to him. If it hadn't been for his unbelievable stamina he was sure he would have been out cold by the third spar.

As the sun began to set and they sat on a tree branch and watched the sun set she stood up and jumped down and began walking out the training ground.

"W-wait" he yelled and she turned to look at him with her intense charcoal eyes.

"Will you come again tomorrow to train with me again? " he asked. She kept staring him for a few moments and raised an eyebrow and he looked down as his heart began to break. He should've known who would want to be with him. She even beat him to the ground everytime to prove how worthless he was as compared to her. He was about to turn around to walk away as her melodic voice cut through the voice.

"Yes you are pretty good at taijutsu it will be beneficial for the both of us" she said in her same voice. His eyes went wide as he looked at her with a shocked face for a moment before a huge grin broke onto his face and he nodded with his genuine smile. This was the first time anyone had praised him for his shinobi abilities and he knew she wasn't one to give out fake praises in the short time he saw her.

She smirked and nodded and left the clearing. He smiled as he watched her leave with a smile on his face and only one thought went through his mind as he left the clearing.

 _"She looks even more beautiful when she smiles "_

 _ **Author's notes : Naruto and Izumi meet for the first time. Tell me how you liked it and leave reviews it really encourages me to write more chapters more rapidly . I think Naruto x Izumi pairing will be a cool one many are requesting it. Still you have time but not much if you still wanna vote on some other. Please vote on his elemental affinities too he will have two maybe three affinities but that's pushing it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Start of the Academy

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 1 year)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

Naruto was sleeping in his apartment as sun rays hit our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero and he woke up with a groan. He hated mornings since he always liked to sleep in but once his sleep was broken it was pretty hard for him to go back to sleep. But he suddenly remembered today was the day he started at the Academy. He saw the time and realized he had an hour left before the inauguration ceremony of the Academy. He threw off the sheets and jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and gazed at his reflection. He deactivated the seal on his eyes and channeled chakra and saw the pride of the Uchiha clan and his grandfather's legacy the two tomoe sharingan staring back at him his were now quite used to high level speeds and their sharpness and prediction capabilities had now increased after the many spars with Izumi. He remembered the spars where in the first few months she kept dominating him completely even while she kept holding back. After some time he began to fight back but she would still beat him to the ground in the end. He grumbled under his breath as he remembered the beatings but didn't mind instead gained even more determination to one day defeat her. He smiled at the memories of his only friend. He didn't understand why or how she came to be his friend. When asked her about her she told him she was the daughter of the clan head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha who he had met many times after some of his pranks and shivered at those memories and was herself the heiress to the clan and could practically be considered a princess of the village due to being the heiress to the most powerful clan in the village. He never asked her who was he to complain for gaining such a nice friend.

When she saw he ate mostly ramen she told him that he should eat different kinds of foods to gain proper nutrition. When he asked what was wrong with ramen she said in her usual monotone voice that there wasn't anything wrong with it but if he kept eating only ramen he would grow up to be a midget to which he he stopped walking and his jaw dropped at her straight forward answer and yelled an indignant "Hey" and she just kept walking and he could've sworn she was smirking as he grumbled under his breath. From then on she started bringing two bento boxes for lunch whenever they sparred together and he had to admit she was a great cook. She told him it was mandatory for all women in the clan to learn to cook but it was her hobby. Their skills too were coming along pretty nicely. Be was was now a level four fuinjutsu user and had decided he would start to decipher the **Hiraishin** after he passed level five as it would take quite a while to decipher the shikki formula and then rearrange the seals. And even after that he had to master using it. His father really was a genius in every sense of the word to create such a complex technique. To use the **Hiraishin** at the level his father used it to decimate Iwa's armies one also had to have a body that could handle the strain of such high speed teleportation jumps. His father solved this problem by creating resistance seals which were an upgraded form of gravity seals to be used to condition the body.

Izumi also helped him more with his shurikenjutsu as she taught him how to change the directories of the kunais to hit almost impossible targets. Then he brought a scroll from his grandfather for the **"Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack"** she rose an eyebrow at the scroll with the Uchiha emblem on it and he just shrugged and she never asked a question about it. In the end he was able to learn it due to his mastery with Ninja wires but Izumi couldn't quite grasp and control the technique properly and could only hold a maximum of three shuriken. She taught him how to detect and dispell some low level genjutsu saying he had pathetic genjutsu skills. Now he could at least detect and dispell upto low C-rank genjutsus. He learnt the **"Fire style : Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** and the **"Ninja Art : Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"** from his parents scrolls. The **"Fire style : Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** is a B-ranked offensive jutsu that fires various small fire projectiles from his mouth. The **"Ninja Art : Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"** was a jutsu he loved very much. It was a similar jutsu to the **"Ninja Art : Shadow Clone Jutsu"** where in the user throws Shuriken or kunai ant the opponent and goes through quick hand seals and the thrown projectiles multiply according to the chakra you pump in the jutsu.

Izumi had her tenth birthday three weeks ago and on the very same same day she got her promotion to Jonin. He was ecstatic when she came that day and immediately hugged her and congratulated her and took her hand and ran through the rooftops to treat her to some ramen. Both went to Ichiraku's ramen where Teuchi and Ayame always welcomed him. Teuchi took their order and went back while Ayame started teasing them both that it was pretty sweet of him to take her on a date on her birthday. He immediately sputtered out his noodles as all the blood in his body rushed to his face and a slight pink tint came upon Izumi's cheeks but she quickly masked it and continued eating. Naruto kept sputtering to Ayame that it wasn't a date but she won't listen to him anyways. After eating both went to the training Ground behind the Hokage monument (The one where Naruto did his wind training in canon) and did some light training. As Evening came and she told him she had to leave for the celebrations at the compound he stopped her and took out a small wrapped package from his hip pouch and held it in front of for her to take. She hesitantly accepted as he told her it was for her promotion and birthday. She nodded and took the present and opened it and found it to be a beautiful silver hair clip with a red gem on its two wings that were shaped to look like a butterfly. She looked at it for a moment and turned her gaze on him with a raised eyebrow. He immediately squirmed under her gaze and looked down and began shuffling his feet where he was boring a hole in the ground with his gaze. After a minute he thought she didn't like the gift and was about to apologize but she instantly undid her ribbon and silky raven hair flowed through the air and used the hair clip to redo her high pony tail. He had to admit it contrasted with her hair and eyes pretty nicely. It had cost him quite a bit of savings due to it being expensive and the overpricing that was done to him. He immediately thought it was worth it when she thanked him and told him it was one of the most beautiful and useful presents she ever got in her usual voice but had a small smile on her face that made his heart soar.

In actuality Izumi was very happy with the gift as it showed that he only cared for her as a friend and not some stupid fan boy sort of a way with those stupid fanaticism and gifts that she had the pleasure of a whole club. Only her mother other than him saw her as a person and not some tool to be used by the clan for power and prestige. He was a true friend that allowed her to her and not some emotionless tool that everyone demanded and deemed her to be. His positive, energetic and boisterous, and bubbly personality was refreshing to her and took the stress of her responsibilities from her. She respected his "Never Give Up" personality and his dedication to protect those he loved. Even Naruto saw through her mask one day and asked her about it as he knew himself because of the always laughing at everything mask he wore in the public. She told him it was what her father demanded she should be like to represent the Uchiha clan as the village's most powerful clan. He disagreed and told her to drop the mask when she was with him and she reluctantly agreed. After that discussion she used to smile a bit more which was still pretty less compared to others but she even started to giggle sometimes at his stupid antics. The first time was when she introduced him to her summons. He was lying under a tree after their spar under a tree when suddenly there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared there was a crow sitting on his stomach. He blinked once then twice then three times but the damn crow was still there. "Yo" the crow said and he thought that was the moment when the villagers had cracked him as he held a peace sign. Sighing and seeing no way out of this he replied in the same way. Both stared at each other while Izumi had an amused smile on on her face. All hell broke loose when the crow asked Izumi why she had summoned him to meet such a stupid human. Shurikens flew as Naruto chased the crow throughout the clearing yelling curses about stupid birds with big mouths. That's when she giggled at their antics and the both stopped to look at her. She blushed a faint pink blush and looked down while the crow and Naruto started laughing. She told him if she went on missions she could use these summons to send messages and he could hand over his own and they'll deliver it to her. They used it a few times and he had admit summons were pretty useful. She had a kind, gentle personality under her stoic mask while the villagers dubbed her as the "Ice Queen" and "Untouchable Princess" he knew what she was really like.

He wandered out of his thoughts and brushed his teeth and stepped in to take a hot shower. He prepared a breakfast of toast, bacon, eggs and milk as Izumi had taught him some cooking and drilled into his head to not eat ramen for breakfast. He took out his orange jumpsuit which he bought last week when he went to buy some clothes for the Academy but the store owner won't sell anything else to him and he begrudgingly agreed after remembering one of the rules his father wrote in his journal for a ninja to follow.

 _"Deception is a Ninja's greatest weapon "_

He knew everyone would underestimate him and when Izumi asked him why he bought that monstrosity he said it made him look stupid and she replied with that damn straight face that he already looked stupid enough no need to overdo it. He yelled at her indignantly and grumbled under his breath while she just smirked at getting under his skin so easily infuriating him further. He strapped on his kunai holster and hip pouch and took his bag with the books and left the house walking towards the Academy. As he came to the gates of the Academy he saw a lot of children with their parents turned to him and sent their glares. He looked through the crowd and saw Izumi walking towards the Academy with her father and little brother Sasuke Uchiha. She had told him a bit about him and that he took after her father and had the same Uchiha pride while he wanted to beat her to prove himself to the clan that he was the best and not his sister. He couldn't take that a girl even though his sister was stronger than him and Naruto felt he was stupid as he had seen and felt her skills first hand. She told him he didn't have the Sharingan yet which only made him even more jealous. He saw she was looking straight at him while her father and brother were talking to others and he waved and gave her a huge smile which she returned with a small smile and wave of her own. Just then the Hokage came and began going through his lecture about Ninja life and loyalty to the village which he tuned out. After the lecture he walked through the Academy to his classroom with one thought through his head.

 _These are going to be a long four years_

 _ **Author's notes : I have finalised the pairing with naruto x izumi. Sorry jjp123 for no narutema this time but next time I'll use your pairing. Votes for elemental affinities still on vote on the two you want naruto to have.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Academy Days

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

Naruto was currently sitting in the Academy while his new teacher Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki were discussing the Academy curriculum for the next four years. He listened intently and found out that in the first year they had to go through some physical conditioning and basically just read the whole history of the village. In the second year they would go through weapons training and be taught the basic katas of the basic Academy Style taijutsu. In the third year they would be going through more advanced katas of the Academy style and be introduced to chakra, it's basics, basic chakra control exercises and some more theory on chakra. In the fourth and final year they would be going the basics of ninjustsu and basically be taught about hand seals and ways to properly mould chakra and learn the three basic Academy jutsu - the **Henge, Kawarimi** and **Clone jutsu**. After which they will take the final graduating exam and be placed on three man genin cells with a jonin instructor. He was thoroughly disappointed with the curriculum amd wondered how big were the fatality rate of rookie genins. He tuned out Iruka and started to look around the class from his place in the back left corner as no one was really fond of letting him sit with them.

The first he noticed was a blonde girl with long hair tied in a high pony tail and a bang covering her left eye. She had a pretty slim build and her clothes suggested she wasn't too fond of hard work seeing in how pristine condition they looked and had make up done to her face. Her name he learnt was Ino Yamanaka heiress to the Yamanaka clan experts of mind based jutsu.

The next he noticed was a bubble gum pink haired girl with a damn big forehead and green eyes. She too was in the same boat as Ino with spotless dress and slim build showing both of them hadn't bothered to run a single lap in their life. He noted her nam was Sakura Haruno daughter of the head of the civilian Council Mebuki Haruno.

Then he noticed a boy with a feral appearance and a dog on his head. He had an arrogant and smug look on face and noted his name was Kiba Inuzuka son and heir of the Inuzuka clan currently headed by Tsume Inuzuka.

He then saw a plump boy who was eating non stop in the class but had a pretty kind and polite personality unless someone called him fat. His name was Choji Akimichi and heir of the Akimichi clan and son of Choza Akimichi.

Beside him was a sleeping boy with pineapple shaped hair. He was Shikamaru Nara heir to the Nara clan known for their superior intelligence and strategies and their shadow jutsus and son of Shikaku Nara.

He noticed the girl he had saved all those years ago who had pale eyes and a shy personality. Hinata he remembered her name and was the heiress to the Hyuga clan and daughter of Hiashi Hyuga.

Next to her was a stoic looking boy wearing sunglasses. His name was Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan and specialized in insect based jutsu was the son of Shibi Aburame.

Lastly he noticed Sasuke sitting in the front corner looking out the window and an all over the mighty attitude and brother of his best friend Izumi Uchiha. He too was the heir to the Uchiha clan and thought he was above all because of his heritage. Most of the girls had hearts in their eyes whenever he looked at them and the two biggest of his fan girls were Ino and Sakura. When he tried to be friends with them Ino just huffed and left saying he wasn't worth her time while Sakura him on the head and said "Naruto-baka who would want to be friends with a clanless and loser orphan like you I only want friends to be with Sasuke-kun" she screeched and left. Needless to say he didn't try talking to them again as Sakura's comment about being an orphan hurt but he put it in the back of his head. He had decided at the start of the Academy that he would use these four years to train and hone his skills and would not show his skills to anyone unless necessary as he remembered his father's shinobi rule in his journal.

 _"A shinobi never shows his skills unless absolutely necessary and takes advantage of the surprise it causes and capitalizes on it"_

He decided to hide his skills from everyone in the Academy except Izumi as she knew all about his abilities and he knew about hers after training together for so long. She was a primary genjutsu user with combining a skillful combination of ninjustsu and Taijutsu. She had such control over her Sharingan that the opponents sometimes didn't even realize they were caught until it was all over. She didn't necessarily need the Sharingan to cast the genjutsus and knew other ways as well. She too was a firm believer in his grandfather's saying of never over relying on her eyes. She had dual elemental nature affinities of fire which was pretty common in the Uchiha clan and even had a good water affinity quite rare in her clan. After her promotion she was a bit less frequent in her training sessions but always sent letters which he replied with great enthusiasm. Thinking about her brought a smile on his face as she told him that she didn't have many friends other than Shisui Uchiha and he was probably the one that took most of her time.

Suddenly Iruka sensei's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he asked everyone to step out in the Academy training ground for their weekly taijutsu spars. Everyone stepped outside and circled around the training ring for the taijutsu spars. Then Mizuki sensei started calling out students by random and the girls went first and had their spars. Their spars were pretty pathetic except for the one where Hinata was called and beat her opponent in a good manner. She could've ended it sooner if they weren't bound to only the Academy style. The Gentle Fist he had heart was a pretty vicious style of taijutsu. Then the last of the girls match was called.

"Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno " said Mizuki as both girls stepped in the ring.

" Give it up Forehead and it'll save you the embarrassment " Ino said in a smug voice.

" In your dreams Ino-pig today I'll show Sasuke-kun who is the best to be with him" screeched Sakura.

This infuriated Ino as Iruka sensei yelled "Hajime" and both girls charged. There was no taijutsu style just a lot of slapping, hair pulling and cursing and who will be with their precious Sasuke-kun. In the end it was broken off by Iruka and he thought that these girls all with exception of Hinata won't even last fifteen seconds against Izumi. Then Iruka sensei started calling the boys as it was their turn.

There were some decent matches and some strange ones too like the one with between Shikamaru and Choji where Choji didn't want to fight his best friend and Shikamaru gave up saying it was too troublesome to fight and he would rather watch the clouds. Iruka fumed and called the match while Naruto chuckled at the lazy Nara's antics. Then the most interesting match was between Kiba and Shino which went for the regulated five minutes and was called off as a draw. Then he stood up as his name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha " called out Mizuki as the girls cheered and hooted yelling" Go Sasuke-kun" "You're the best Sasuke - kun" and the likes while he sighed and stepped into the ring.

 _"Take that you demon brat now Sasuke will pound you as we all know he is one of the Uchiha and the most powerful genin this year"_ Mizuki thought as Iruka stepped in and called the match.

"Hajime" Iruka yelled as both both got into the Academy stance and charged.

Sasuke charged at Naruto and threw a right punch as he side stepped and blocked the next punch with his left hand and jumped back. Sasuke charged him again not wanting to give him time to breathe and threw a three punch combo two of which he dodged and blocked the third as Sasuke crouched down and tried to swipe his legs underneath him but Naruto jumped and backed away. This went on for a few minutes as Sasuke attacked and was blocked, dodged or sidestepped everytime. Eventually Naruto swiped underneath him as he fell to the ground and Naruto backed and charged again to pin him down. But Sasuke was getting frustrated and took a handful of sand and threw it in his eyes and charged. Naruto not expecting such a cheap trick was subjected to two punches and a kick to the chest as was thrown out of the ring. Iruka called the match in his favor and had a frown on his face at the cheap trick he used to win. The fan girls cheered him saying they knew the loser couldn't beat him and the boys said nothing but were not satisfied with the outcome of the match.

Naruto said nothing just walked away towards the tap and washed his face to clean off his face and said he was going to the infirmary and Iruka said nothing just nodded as Naruto walked off. He walked through the hallway and went to washroom. He punched the wall in frustration as the tile cracked under the pressure.

 **Few Minutes Earlier**

In the trees watching the spars was Izumi Uchiha as she had just finished her mission debriefing and watched as she waited for the Academy to leave to train with Naruto. She saw the whole match and was disgusted at her brother's actions and watched as Naruto walked into the Academy. She followed him inti the washroom and entered behind him as she watched him punch the wall to vent his frustration.

"Hey" she said as he turned around to see her and smiled.

"Izumi what are you doing here? There is still some time left for the Academy to leave. "he asked.

" I was waiting for you to get out so we could train together. I saw my brother's actions. I'm sorry for his foolishness "she said in her usual stoic voice.

" You don't have to be sorry it wasn't your fault please don't apologize. Now how was your mission and when did you get back? "he asked her forgetting everything that happened.

She smiled and answered" Yesterday late at night and just gave my mission report. The mission was fine nothing out of the ordinary "she answered in her stoic tone though had a hint of happiness at his concern.

He nodded and both went to the Academy roof and watched as everyone left. They made small talk about the things they didn't mention in their letters and stood in comfortable silence overlooking the village. They left jumping through roof tops towards their usual training grounds. They trained till sunset had something to eat and walked through the streets and time came to part ways.

"Good Night Izumi" he said.

Good Night Naruto "she replied and walked towards the Uchiha compound and Naruto walked towards his home with a smile on his face as his earlier defeat lay completely forgotten.

 _ **Author's notes : Another chapter done next time a small Timeskip and the Uchiha massacre comes into play. Will Izumi turn rogue or will there be a twist in the usual plot. Find out next vote for the two affinities of Naruto I am thinking maybe fire and Lightning what do you guys think anyways vote and I'll see**_


	8. Chapter 8 ANBU invite and the Coup

**Naruto :Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 2 years)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

Konoha was as peaceful as ever and people were going about doing their business as usual. Our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero in these past two years had trained extensively and his father's Hummingbird Style taijutsu was almost perfected. Now he could go toe to toe with Izumi in pure taijutsu when she levelled her speed equal to him. His movements were now very flexible and his random acrobatic dances and counters were becoming very unpredictable just as his father's scroll said. He practiced a lot on his basic jutsus the **Henge** and **Kawarimi** and could now do them without any hand seals. His fuinjutsu was now up to level five and he mastered many new seals such as remotely detonating exploding tags, much more efficient storage seals, blood seals and chakra recognition seals and highly efficient sound, vision and privacy seals along with some basic security seals which he had placed in his apartment for safety from anyone who held ill will against him. He had to increase his chakra control to further his fuinjutsu and mastered the waterfall walking exercise which took him quite a bit of time but the results were worth it.

He was now starting to learn his father's restriction seals to start his conditioning for the **Hiraishin.** Speaking of **Hiraishin** he was now beginning to crack the seals and knew it was quite a ways away as some seals had to be made from the ground up due to being directly linked to a person's blood making it an artificial kekkei genkai and this was the reason why no one had been able to crack it's shikki formula. He had started elemental manipulation training after Izumi forced him amd told him not to learn any more jutsus and start his elemental manipulation training to master his previously learnt jutsus. She brought him a slip of chakra paper and told him to channel chakra through it. She showed it to him by doing it herself first. She held it between her two fingers and channeled chakra through it and he watched in fascination as half of it caught flames while the other half was dripping wet.

She explained it to him telling him that each nature had a different effect on the paper. If it burns the person has a fire affinity, if it becomes damp it means a water affinity, crumbles and it signifies earth, splits for wind, while crinkles for lightning. She explained she had dual affinities which were rare but quite possible with anyone. He nodded and held the slip between his fingers and channeled chakra through it. The slip crinkled up quite harshly and caught flames. Izumi had wide eyes for a moment and explained he had a pretty strong lightning affinity and a good fire affinity. He was ecstatic and asked her how to do elemental training. She put a thick and stick in his hands as he stared at her with a blank look. After some staring she told him to first make the stick warm and to later ignite it by channeling fire chakra through it. After that he took the stick to the Academy everyday and practiced during theoretical lectures and sometimes just kept reading something on fuinjutsu. He had completed the first step of fire manipulation and asked if she knew how to do lightning manipulation but she shook her head and told him that it was quite a rare affinity in fire country and instead taught him the next step to fire manipulation which was to superheat a boulder until it destabilizes and begins changing shape. He was not making great progress and it was quite hard.

He was now the dead last of the Academy for two years straight as he was always given different test papers with increased difficulty but was able to barely pass due to reading some in his father's library. He was also hiding his skills in front of the others so as to not arise any suspicions. His pranks had become very less frequent but were now with increased difficulties and were now on a bigger scale and the old man was always grumbling how he always increased the pressure of the biggest evil in his life - that god forsaken paperwork. Sometimes Izumi gave him quite a few pointers to make them much more effective. Be made some new friends with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba die to sometimes cutting classes with them and spending some time with them in detention. Sasuke was becoming more and more arrogant by the as Izumi told him when she tried to help him with training he told her an Uchiha doesn't need anyone's help and he would challenge her for the position of clan head and beat her after he activated his Sharingan and would learn the jutsus needed to become strong.

Speaking of Izumi she got an invitation from the ANBU black ops a few weeks ago. When she told him was ecstatic at the thought of her getting to join the village's most elite shinobi and join their ranks and took her for a treat to her favorite sushi shop. She asked him for a suggestion on what to do and he told her to do what her heart wants and join only if she could handle the stress and not to overburden herself. Her friend Shisui had asked her out to a date but she politely refused. Her father was forcing her to join the Leaf Police Force and help and gather more power for the clan. She was becoming frustrated with his everyday arguments about the fate of the clan, the prestige they held and how she should be proud and help the clan. The argument gained much further frustration and became heated after he mentioned how she should not associate herself with Naruto Uzumaki and was about to answer as both of them stared down at each other heatedly but the tension was broken by her mother who called her to help out in the kitchen. Before leaving however she told him that he should mind his own business and his narrow mindedness in the name of the clan was limiting the abilities of the clan and stepped out closing the door behind her leaving a fuming Fugaku behind.

After that argument talks between father and daughter were now related to business only and he started to focus greatly on Sasuke to prepare him to get stronger further fanning his arrogance. After that argument she only came home to see her mother and spent her time either on missions or training and hanging out with Naruto. He became her solace to the stress and burdens of her duties and her clan and started to confide with him her personal problems and he was always listening and helping her out without asking anything to make her uncomfortable. His positive attitude would relieve her and she would even help him with his pranks that were quite the stress busters she had to admit. She only told him about the ANBU invitation and his suggestion was pretty helpful and she decided to join to get away from the clan and get much more freedom from the village.

After joining the ANBU black ops Naruto noticed that her stress was now beginning to increase and sometimes her face showed irritation and frustration but she hid it pretty well. He was getting pretty worried that she was bottling everything up and confronted by politely asking if something was bothering her and she could tell him if anything was the matter.

She just smiled and said everything was alright. Be knew she wasn't telling the truth but decided to leave it be not wanting to force her into anything and told her if there was anything she wanted to talk about just to tell him. She smiled and nodded. But her relief was short lived.

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Uchiha Clan Compound**

 **Naka shrine (Secret gathering place)**

Izumi just came in after talking with Naruto about her problems to home and immediately her father told her that there was a meeting taking place at the Naka shrine and should be there. So here she was where all of the clan's important shinobi were gathered and she was getting a bad feeling about this. All went silent as Fugaku entered took the front of the hall.

"Good Evening fellow clans men. I bave called this meeting for a very serious issue tonight. As you all know since the kyuubi attack all those years ago the villagers have been seeing us with suspicious eyes due to some people claiming that the saw the Sharingan pattern in the kyuubi's eyes and was being controlled by an Uchiha. Our respect among the village and Council has also reduced in recent times. The village that our very clan founded and protected all these years. I ask the people of this clan isn't it time to take what was rightfully ours and lead the village like we were supposed to and establish our clan as the strongest once again. " he spoke and immediately there were cheers as Izumi saw everyone in the room except herself and Shisui were cheering him on and agreeing with him.

She just didn't understand how stupid her father and clan could get to attempt something like this. It would no doubt lead to a civil war and weaken the village for other hidden villages to attack and destroy.

Then her father asked her and Shisui to give them the information regarding the village's security and defense measures due to them being in the ANBU and to report directly to him and that they shall begin planning the coup de etat on the Hokage and establish himself as the Hokage and the Uchiha shall lead the village.

She and Shisui got out and went to a secluded area.

"We have to report this to Hokage-sama" Shisui said in a cold voice.

She nodded and said "This foolish propaganda would lead to a civil war and ultimately the Fourth Great Shinobi War" she said in her stoic voice and he agreed and they went home to report this tomorrow to the Hokage.

As she went home she became pretty worried knowing this situation will end up being ugly no matter which side comes out clean and naturally would have less bloodshed and loss of life if the village came out on top. Now her ANBU, clan duties and this new problem were now burdening her pretty hardly and she slept hoping to meet Naruto and not train tomorrow at all.

 **Next Morning**

 **Hokage Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was now feeling his old age catching up to him. After listening to the two ANBU kneeling in front of him he to say the situation was pretty dire. He knew this would end up in a mess as his instincts were telling him.

"Rise and remove your masks please "he said in a stoic voice.

Both stood up and removed their masks as their onyx black eyes staring back at him as he he released a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples. He turned towards them again and spoke.

" Keep reporting me their activities personally and to no one else. I shall try and find a peaceful solution to this and hope Fugaku regains his senses and discuss it with the elders. " he said in a serious voice.

" Hai Hokage-sama" they both said in unison.

He nodded and said "Dismissed". As both disappeared from his office and he let out a tired sigh as he gazed upon the village. He knew that the elders would make a fuss over it and ask for the execution of the whole clan especially Danzo and fulfill some hidden agenda of his. He lit his pipe and blew out smoke as only one thought crossed his mind.

 _I'm getting too old for this shit_

 _ **Author's notes : Well I have decided to go with Fire and Lightning affinities as Izumi has Fire and Water and their Lightning and Water will complement each other. So what do you think should happen should it be same as Cannon and Izumi turns rogue or should I put a twist leave your comments in reviews. Chao**_ ;)


	9. Chapter 9 The Uchiha Massacre

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 1 year)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

It had been a year since that days and our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero was now in his final year at the Academy. The Hummingbird Style taijutsu of his father had now been perfected. He was now a level six seal master and now knew the restriction seals that had to be used by his father to fully implement his body to be able to control the strain of the **Hiraishin.** With his mastery of seals he was now getting good progress with the basic seals required by his father's jutsu. His speed was now baring Mid Chunin without the seals. His strength was still only High Genin as his entire style was based solely on speed and not strength like the usual shinobi. His Fire manipulation training was now midway through the second stage and he could now channel his fire chakra through the Boulder and make it warm but still was ways away from being able to complete it but the results were now showing. His " **Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu"** was now much more extremely contained and red hot which required even less chakra to perform than before. The **"Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu"** was now also producing intense red flames and its containment and focused aim was now better and after the second step of the training he was sure he would be able to produce the intense white hot flames that were required to master the jutsu. His **"Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack"** now had better control thanks to his better control over the Sharingan and could now control five shurikens perfectly at the same time and he was starting to think ways of creating a new jutsu based on the principles of this jutsu.

His image of the dobe of class was still going strong and most of the teachers were now ignoring him and he didn't mind it one bit. He had great respect for Iruka sensei as he was the only teacher who gave him an unbiased attention and even treated him to ramen sometimes after the Academy. His hand seals were now getting faster than ever Ninja below Chunin would just think it was a blur if they caught him performing the hand seals and Izumi told him he could reduce the number of hand seals for his jutsu after he completes his fire manipulation exercises and over his mastered jutsus. Speaking of Izumi the last year she had been acting a bit strange. She now didn't have enough energy left to train with him and whenever she came they would just spend time doing something else. Of course he was perfectly fine with it but his worries were now increasing with her strange behaviour as she told him she wanted to spend time away from home. He didn't ask any further explanation and she was grateful for it. Her time acting as a double agent between her clan and the Hokage was now stretching her thin and the issue was now worsening day by day and she knew it was only a matter of time before some drastic measures were taken. The peace talks had all failed and her father was hell bent on this coup and his planning was now in it's final stages. She just didn't know that the time for talks was now all but up.

 **Next Day**

 **Hokage Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was now sitting in front of the two ANBU that had been helping him with this matter from the start. With him were the esteemed elders Koharu, Homura and Danzo sitting besides him. He didn't want it to come to this but the Uchiha clan had left no options.

"As the both of you know we have tried talking peace talks with the Uchiha clan and they have all but failed. I didn't want it to get to this but I have come to the decision of the extermination of the Uchiha clan. " he said a somber tone as both Shinobi looked down in sadness and shame. Their clan was now to be eradicated to the point of extermination.

" One week from now you shall kill everyone above the age of twelve and those who were involved or knew about the rebellion. The rest shall be spared and will be taken care of by the village until they can fend for themselves. " he said in a monotone voice. Immediately Danzo was infuriated that he was still giving them a chance.

" Hiruzen you are getting soft. Are you going to give them another chance even after this. Have you gone senile? " the old war hawk said. Hiruzen was getting furious at his belittling the Uchiha clan in front of Izumi and Shisui.

" The Uchiha are old comrades in arms and have been with us since the beginning of the village. And your job is only to advise the Hokage and not make decisions. You shall address me as Hokage-sama from now on, know your place. " Hiruzen said leaking a bit of killing intent. Homura and Koharu didn't speak afraid of the" God of Shinobi " and knew he still had the power to back up that title. Danzo was seething on the inside and through gritted teeth replied.

" Hai Hokage-sama" said Danzo.

Both Izumi and Shisui looked at Hiruzen gratefully and he nodded with a grandfatherly smile and both looked at Danzo with contempt.

"Your orders are clear this will be a covert operation and all the ANBU from the vicinity of the compound shall be removed and your operation shall begin at midnight. The details will be revealed to the public the next day and you shall both report to me directly from now on for the operation and to no one else" he said and everyone in the room knew it was directed for Danzo.

"Dismissed " he said and both disappeared as the elders left the room and Hiruzen leaned back in his chair thinking of the order he had given.

Izumi had spent the whole week with Naruto with a little light training. Naruto was getting worried as she now had receded back to her stoic mask and rarely showed him any emotions during the week. He asked her if he did something but she always shook her head and said she was just tired. He thought something was wrong at her house again so he didn't push the subject further.

 **One Week Later**

 **Night of the Massacre**

 **Uchiha clan compound**

Two figures could be seen standing on the walls of the Uchiha compound well clad in complete black ANBU armor used only for covert operations. One had the weasel mask, standing at 5'2" inches and silky black raven hair flowing in a high pony tail and the other figure had a bird mask and stood at 5'8" and had black curly hair and in both of their eyes the Sharingan was blazing in all it's glory.

There was dead silence among the Uchiha compound as everyone was sleeping unaware of the impending danger.. The streets were lit with the moonlight of the overhead full moon. Both the figures started to move. They both moved from house to house killing everyone in their path except the children. Blood. Blood covered the streets as bodies lay scattered across the compound. Their eyes had become cold as Izumi became numb and couldn't feel anything while Shisui had tears flowing through his eyes as guilt was building on him. But they didn't and couldn't stop. They killed everyone not sparing anyone. Their deaths were swift and painless they didn't even realize when life left their body. Finally there was only one house left as they came in front of the house of the Uchiha clan head.

Both looked at each other and nodded as they entered the compound. They moved through the shadows to the room where Fugaku lay asleep. Shisui opened the door as Izumi entered and Fugaku was standing looking out the window. He turned and faced Izumi who held a defensive stance with the sword while Shisui stood ready to back her up.

"So you've made your choice" he said in a monotone voice as none of them said anything.

Fugaku turned his back to them and got on his knees his head bowed down as he spoke.

"You've made your decision, you always were a kind child. Never think this was your fault and know that I will always be proud of you. " he said as Izumi plunged her sword through his heart and Shisui killed Mikoto in her sleep. The mission was over. They had massacred the whole clan without remorse as they exited the compound and towards a training Ground. Shisui was crying freely but Izumi was standing with her emotionless face. After a few moments Shisui stood up and told her he was going to report it to the Hokage and she nodded as he left.

As Izumi stood there alone in the field she looked at her hands covered in blood. Her clan's blood, her family's blood. She went to a stream and started to wash it off rigorously. She kept rubbing until her skin started to hurt. She threw her ANBU armor and mask in the stream as it flowed down the river.

She started to think back to the events and what she had done. She had killed everyone she knew. Everyone her family her clan everyone she knew dead. Killed by her own hands. She began to breath erratically and ran. She started running without thinking where she was going and before she knew it she was banging on a door frantically.

It was 3:45 in the morning and Naruto was sleeping with a smile on his face. He was having a great dream as he was watching his face engraved in the Hokage monument wearing the Hokage hat and eating a bowl from Ichiraku ramen. Suddenly someone was banging pretty harshly on his door and he was broken out his dream as he fell down his bed from the sound. He got up and walked through the door and looked at the time seeing it was still quite early. The person on the door was banging pretty heavily so he made his way quickly thinking this was urgent. He ran and opened the door and was stunned to see who was standing at his doorstep.

There stood Izumi her hair flowing freely in the wind with just a black sleeveless top and black ANBU pants and black shinobi sandals. He suddenly got scared that something was wrong and was about to fire away his questions that were beginning to come to his mind but was stopped as she threw herself in his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her as he felt something wet on his neck and immediately knew they were tears and tightened the embrace as one hand wrapped around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head and was brushing her silky raven locks.

As soon as he wrapped her arms around her Izumi's emotional dam broke and everything she had been burying came flowing out. The grief, guilt, despair, sadness, loneliness all broke out and she began to feel as though he was absorbing everything in him and she cried harder.

He said nothing just held her whispering soothing words and let her cry it out. He knew she was burying something heavy all this time and now was the time that the dam broke. Her body began to feel weak from the emotional drain and her knees started to give out. Naruto immediately swept her of her feet and carried her to his room closing the door of his apartment with his foot. He carried her bridal style to his bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept crying in his chest as he went to his room. He sat down on his bed and pulled her on his lap as she held onto him and cried on his shoulder and he began rocking her and rubbing her back and brushing his fingers past her silky raven locks and told her it was okay and he was there as she began to cry and tried to say something but her was voice cracking.

She began telling him everything that happened her father's plan for the coup, how she went to the Hokage and told him everything, the peace talks and their failure, her acting as a double agent for both her clan and the Hokage, and finally her orders to kill her own clan all except the children. At this Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers at what she had been forced to endure and he embraced her even more tightly as she kept crying and her crying turned to sobs and she finally fell asleep from the emotional drain.

Naruto laid her on the bed and tried to move out of her grip and lay her on the bed to himself go to the couch but instead she tightened it and buried her face in his neck and curled up against him. He laid down and brought up the blanket and saw in the clock that it was already 7:00 in the morning and went to sleep as wrapped his arms around her waist and she let out a satisfied sigh in his neck tickling his neck and he went to sleep.

 **With Shisui**

 **Hokage Office**

Hiruzen was gazing on the village not even an ounce of sleep in his eyes as he knew the events unfolding in the darkness of the night. He saw that it was about time to the end of the mission as Shisui entered the office in a flicker.

'Mission completed Hokage-sama" he said in a stoic voice. The old man nodded.

"Report " he said in a business only tone.

" All the members except twelve children have been exterminated and the threat of the revolt is now no more Hokage-sama" he said still emotionless.

The Hokage nodded again and asked the question that was worrying him.

"Where is Izumi? " he asked in a worried tone.

" She is fine Hokage-sama she went her own way after the mission and I came to report the mission. She must want to clear her emotions and vent out the guilt and must need some time to recuperate. She didn't shed a single tear or show any emotions the whole time I was with her. " he said in a worried voice.

Hiruzen nodded knowing how tough it must be for her to go through with the guilt as she was much too kind hearted for cold hearted killing.

" Both of you are now relieved of your duties as shinobi and out on the reserve list from now on until your mental sessions with Inoichi Yamanaka have ended and tell it to Izumi too" he said in a stern voice and Shisui nodded.

"Dismissed " He said as Shisui flickered out.

He lit his pipe thinking about the announcement he had to make tomorrow and the damage control that would be needed to be done for the loss of his shinobi forces and the loss of the largest clan of the village. He too left his office and walked to his home.

 _ **Author's notes : The Uchiha massacre done and next will be the graduation of Naruto and Izumi's recuperation. Keep reviewing if you like the story. Ja ne**_ ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Graduation and Recuperation

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 1 year)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

Today was the graduation exam at the Academy and a lot had happened in the life of our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero. The week following Izumi's appearance at his doorstep he didn't go to the Academy for a whole week and stayed with Izumi the whole time. She was an emotional wreck that week, he did everything for her and didn't let her lay a finger on any work, he cooked, cleaned and looked after her the entire time. She would sometimes suddenly start crying and would just rush at her and embrace her while she would cry until she fell asleep. There was one particular moment at the end of the week that was vividly clear in his mind.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto was cooking breakfast as Izumi still lay asleep in the bed. He was frying some eggs and bacon and taking out some toasts along with a strawberry milkshake that she loved to have when she visited cafés to cheer her up. Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around to see Izumi leaning against the counter and smiled.

"Good morning Izumi " he said in a cheery voice.

"Good Morning Naruto " she said half heartedly.

He went back to putting everything on plates and served them on the dining table and they began eating. They ate in a comfortable silence and as they finished eating Naruto took the dishes and began washing them in the kitchen when he felt something behind him. He turned and saw Izumi standing there looking down shuffling her feet and knew she wanted to say something.

"What's the matter Izumi? "he asked.

" Why" she asked in a whisper but he heard it clearly and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why aren't you scared if me? Why do you let me stay with you when I was the one who killed my whole family? Why do you still take care of me? Why would you take care of a demon lik... "

 _SLAP_

Her sentence was cut short as a sting was felt on her left cheek. She lifted her head to see Naruto with a furious expression on his face. As soon as the word demon left her lips his control slipped. How many times had he heard that word due to something out of hus control and here she was saying the same thing about her after saving the whole village and taking such a big burden. Her eyes went wide as she saw tears rolling down his eyes. He never cried she knew that. But why was be crying now. Her musings were cut short as he started.

"A demon you say a demon doesn't have any remorse after killing his prey. He kills for fun or no reason at all. He doesn't punish himself like you have been doing the whole week. He goes out looking for his next prey. " he said in a monotone voice but every word held unparalleled anger.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him dragging her with him as he started to pull her towards the Hokage monument jumping through rooftops. She silently followed and he brought her to the head of the fourth Hokage and gazed at the village as he started speaking.

"The village you see now, people running peacefully, children playing it's all because of you or the village now would be under a civil war and everyone would be hiding to save their lives from the bloodshed. You are a hero to the village " he said as he turned and embraced her as she melted in his arms and started crying.

" Never say you are a demon to me I know you better than anyone. Never think otherwise " he whispered as she tightened her arms around him and sobbed in his chest.

 **(End of Flashback)**

After that day Izumi had returned a bit to her previous form and started smiling and giggling at his antics. He had heard her laugh so loudly for the first time after he had painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight and no one except her had noticed because he had told her to see the monument at a certain time and not before that.

People finally noticed when he yelled to the whole village "Naruto Uzumaki has claimed the Hokage Monument as the next Hokage Dattebayo!" and she had laughed until her stomach had started to hurt as ANBU chased him all over the village for three hours after finally Iruka sensei caught him.

People had started to treat her much more delicately than before thinking she would break if they touched her. After the announcement by the old man after the Massacre people were pitying her for doing such a hard task as killing her family for the village and be knew she hated it as she had turned even more cold to the public which in turn gave a boost in her popularity and now had even more fan boys. Sometimes he would use his **Henge** to rid her of them. They hated him for spending so much time with her and the village's glares had intensified but he paid it no heed. She had never left his house after that night and he had cleared his spare room for her and bought her some new furniture and clothes and she had thanked him and kissed him in the cheek after which he had blushed bright red and sputtered out it's alright and ran out the room and she giggled.

The old man had agreed to them staying together and had happily given them permission to stay together thinking it would be good for them to have each other even if the council had reacted quite badly for letting the Princess of the village stay with the demon brat. He even let out a perverted chuckle and told them not to do anything he wouldn't do to which Izumi had a faint pink blush on her cheeks while Naruto had turned bright red and had slammed his fuinjutsu book in his face at his insinuation. Even his ANBU didn't say anything thinking he deserved it and he grumbled something about traitorous bodyguards.

Sasuke had become even more arrogant and broody after the massacre and held a deep hatred towards the whole village for the death of his clan and had made it his ambition to revive his clan and gain enough power to take over the village as the Uchiha should. The village's treatment of him like a delicate glass doll and giving him everything on a silver platter wasn't helping things. He thought that the Uchiha were above everyone and they should treat him like royalty. He had cut all ties with his sister for killing the clan. Due to his broody attitude his fan girls were fawning on him even more.

As for his training he had completed the fire manipulation exercise and melted a boulder through his fire chakra and now had even better taijutsu fluency due to his father's restriction seals which were now at level two out of the possible ten seals. He had cracked all the basic seals of the **Hiraishin** and was now moving to the advanced ones and was now midway through level six in fuinjutsu and was now studying about barrier seals and fuinjutsu through hand seals. His **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu"** was now completely mastered and now was 10 times as big as him and fired a perfectly shaped ball of white flames. His **"Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu"** could now hit targets at five hundred metres and completely incinerate it and there was a perfectly narrow and completely contained stream of white fiery inferno.

Mizuki sensei started handing out the papers and as usual he got a pretty high level test but he knew enough to pass with a breathable margin. After the three hours were up as Iruka sensei collected them and they went out for the weapons test.

They all stood in a line as Mizuki started calling everyone one by one and Iruka sensei was noting the scores. The girls all got four or five shurikens and kunai in the mark except Hinata, Ino and surprisingly Sakura as they all got eight and above. Then came the boy's turn and Kiba got six shurikens and seven kunai, Choji got five kunai and seven shurikens, Shikamaru gave up after five perfect shots each saying it was too troublesome while Iruka fumed and the class snickered, Naruto went next and threw eight shurikens and kunai to make sure he passed the exam. Sasuke went last and threw all ten at perfect marks while the girls squealed and cheered while the boys all groaned at his attention and Naruto shook his head at the fan girls.

Then came the time for the taijutsu spars with Mizuki and everyone had to stay for a minimum of three minutes and a maximum if five minutes. Most of the girls except Hinata and Ino didn't make it past the three minutes mark due to low stamina. The boys all got in between three to four minutes except Sasuke who stayed for the whole five minutes and had a smug look on his face.

Naruto went in and Mizuki had an evil smile in place and immediately Naruto was on guard. He kept on dodging and a little offensive and stayed for four minutes before forfeiting and Iruka nodded as Mizuki sneered.

Next came the part for the ninjustsu portion and everyone had to perform the three basic Academy jutsu any other jutsu for extra credit. Everyone went in and came out with their regulations headband. Naruto went in and Iruka asked him to perform the **Henge** and **Kawarimi** which he did without hand seals and got extra credit and next performed the **Clone jutsu** and a dead clone came out of the puff and Mizuki smirked but it was wiped off after Iruka told him due to his overall scores he had passed amd gave him the head band and Naruto took it with a huge grin on his face and he couldn't wait to show it to Izumi.

On his way out Mizuki stopped him and said he wanted to talk to him with a genuine smile on his face that immediately put Naruto on guard. He took him to a secluded spot and told him about a special exam to become the rookie of the year and Naruto decided to listen to it. He told him to steal the forbidden scroll and bring it to training Ground 43 at midnight and learn one jutsu from it. Naruto knew it was a trap but decided to play along with it.

He entered the Hokage tower and walked stealthily through the shadows and to the Hokage office. He broke through the security and took the forbidden scroll from the vault and ran through the village to the clearing. The whole village was in red alert and were searching for him and Naruto decided to read the scroll since he had the time and activated his Sharingan to memorise the contents through Sharingan's photo eidetic abilities. He had just memorised two techniques other than the shadow clones that he already knew when Iruka burst through the clearing.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing? Do you know what you have done? Come with me to the Hokage and we'll sort this mess out" he said and Naruto decided to play stupid.

"Iruka sensei what are talking about where is Mizuki sensei are you gonna take my test and give me the title for rookie of the year? " he asked in an innocent voice as gears started to turn in Iruka's head and he understood everything just as he was about to take him with him shurikens flew towards Naruto and Iruka took them in his stead and covered him. Naruto was stunned as Iruka asked for his forgiveness and told him he wasn't there like he should have been. Hearing this Mizuki decided to turn Naruto to his way.

"Naruto do you know why the villagers hate you and look at you with contempt. Why everyone scorns and hates your existence? " Mizuki asked as Iruka yelled at him not to while Naruto answered.

" Of course I do old man Hokage told me when I was five I have the kyuubi sealed in me and I am a jinchuriki" he said as Iruka was stunned while Mizuki had a dumb stupid look on his face. After a minute of silence Mizuki took out a fuma shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruto which hit him dead center in the chest and Mizuki laughed while Iruka yelled his name. After a moment "Naruto" smirked and poofed into smoke. As the ground beneath Mizuki rumbled and a punch him straight in the chin and was launched in the air. Five more Naruto poofed and transformed from the rocks scattered around and kicked him high into the air and the original jumped over a clone and flipped in the air and landed an axe kick in his stomach and yelled **"Uzumaki Barrage"** fell down and was out cold in a crater. Iruka sat there dumbfounded as Naruto walked over to him and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and lifted him up and both started going to the Hokage tower.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Hokage office**

Hiruzen had watched everything from the crystal ball and couldn't be prouder. He knew Naruto wasn't one to betray the village for power and the way he handled Mizuki was impressive. He also knew he was hiding his skills from everyone but didn't worry about it. Just as these thoughts were finishing the door to fis office clicked open and in walked Iruka and Naruto and he kept the scroll on his desk. They started telling him everything but he said he knew everything and both nodded. He asked Naruto which techniques he learnt from the scroll and he told him he only had time to learn two **"Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and **"Ninja Art : Bringer of Darkness"** he lied as be didn't want to tell him of the disgusting jutsu he learnt which he never intended to use in his life **"Forbidden Art : Impure World Resurrection".** The Hokage nodded and told him he could use them but to be careful as they were only forbidden due to their chakra consumption and told him not to teach them to anyone and Naruto agreed and dismissed them both for the night.

As Naruto walked home he knew Izumi would chew him out after he told her about this but he didn't want to hide it from her. He sighed and muttered troublesome as two Nara's in the village sneezed and muttered troublesome.

 _ **Author's notes : There Naruto has graduated and next time will be team placements and the bell test and Kakashi enters the plot. For the record Naruto 12 years old and Izumi is 14 years old in my story. Comment if you find something wrong with the plot or have any ideas in reviews. Ja ne**_ ;)


	11. Chapter 11 Placements and Bell test

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **(Timeskip 1 week)**

Sun began to rise and our sunkissed blonde haired hero was awake with a start. Today were team placements and he was ecstatic. He threw his blanket away and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth took a shower and got dressed as he walked out of his room and smelled the delicious aroma of Izumi's special pancakes that he loved. He entered the kitchen and there she stood in a simple white top hugging hdr curves and ecsentuating her well endowed C-cup breasts with a small Uchiha emblem near her neck and buttons in the shape of the same emblems and a sky blue denim skirt that ended just above her knees and was wearing a cute pink apron over her dress. Her hair were done in her usual high pony tail with the same hair clip he had given her so many years ago and two bangs framing her face. He didn't know how she looked so angelic even with so simple clothes.

"Good Morning Izumi " he said in a soft voice not wanting to startle her. She turned around and as her onyx eyes were set upon him she had a pink blush across her face. He was wearing the same clothes she specially ordered for him and gifted him last week as a gift for graduating and to get him out of those orange jumpsuits after chewing him out for his actions with Mizuki.

He was wearing a blood red cut sleeves shirt with small uzumaki swirls on his shoulders and black ANBU pants that she got him after pulling a few strings in ANBU. He had black shinobi sandals and his equipment holsters were now also black. Black bandages were wrapped from his knuckles to elbows and from his knees to his feet and was wearing black fingerless gloves with metal backplates and to top it off he had a white jacket that was only long enough as his shirt and had blue flames at the bottom and was matching his blue shining forehead protector. She turned back to the stove to hide her blush and greeted him.

"Good morning Naruto " she said in her melodic voice while working on the breakfast. He caught the blush and grinned.

He came behind her and leaned over her shoulder as he whispered" Like what you see Izumi" he teased and immediately her blush turned from light pink to a rosy pink and shivers went down her spine from his whisper as his breath tickled her ear. She turned around with her blush still on her face and bonked him with her metal spatula and he yelped and backed away. She giggled as he rubbed his head and kept the ready plates on the table. Both ate as Izumi asked him about who he wanted to be with and other small talks while he devoured her pancakes that she knew he loved so much. She watched with a smile as he finished and she took the dishes to the kitchen as he helped her dry them off since he still had some time and he smiled as heard her just hum a tune as she kept working with a smile. He was glad she overcame her issues the last year but was still on probation and restricted to occasional village watch duty and he was glad she lived with him. He had stayed alone so long he didn't know how fun it was to have someone to welcome him home and tell him good morning or cook him a meal and she was an awesome cook especially her ramen which she never made save for special occasions saying it wasn't good for health and the ramen cups were also regulated by her. He put the last dish in the cabinet and said he was gonna leave now. She nodded with a smile and wished him good luck. He nodded and left.

As he was walking past the streets most of the villagers were not even noticing him due to his new attire. As he turned a corner to the Academy he saw someone hiding behind a cloth with the wrong pattern on the wall and sighed.

"Konohamaru come out I know you are there" he said.

"As expected of my rival" the boy said and challenged him but he told him he had team placements and walked off.

He entered the Academy and saw he was barely on time after his run in with Konohamaru. He slid the turn open and entered as the whole class turned to his new attire and grew silent. All girls had blushes seeing him. Sakura was much more verbal.

"Naruto-baka what's the big idea trying to look all cool like Sasuke-kun" she screeched. He pretended not to hear her and walked past her and she yelled his name again. This time he did hear her and turned around.

"Hmm you say something Sakura? " with an aloof look on his his as Sakura face faulted while the who class snickered. As Sakura was about to go on Iruka came in and told everyone to take their seats and started his lecture which Naruto tuned out.

 **Meanwhile in the Hokage Office**

All the jonin's were watching the whole thing through the crystal ball and after watching Naruto and Sakura's interaction Kakashi was crying anime tears while muttering he was so proud while Gai was ranting about Kakashi and his infectious hip attitude. All the jonin sweat dropped while Kurenai, Asuma and Hiruzen snickered.

 **Back to the Academy**

Iruka started going through team placements and read from team one through six.

"Team seven contains Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki with jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake "he said as Sakura yelled out true love conquers all while Naruto and Sasuke banged their heads on the table at the same time. Iruka sweat dropped.

" Anyways team eight Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame , and Hinata Hyuga with jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi and team ten Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka with jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi "he announced and stepped outside. Jonin sensei's came and took their teams until only team seven was left. They waited for three hours as Naruto kept reading his fuinjutsu book and even had some lunch that Izumi had given him while Sasuke was getting annoyed with Sakura pestering her for dates. Kakashi entered the room with an annoyed Sasuke, a pestering Sakura and Naruto with a book while reading oblivious to the world.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes " he said and Shunshined out of the room.

They came to the roof and sat down in front of Kakashi as he told them to introduce themselves while Sakura asked for him to go first.

" Hmm my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, as for hobbies I have many hobbies, my dreams hmm they none of your business. Okay your next pinkie" he finished pointing to Sakura while they sweat dropped at his introduction.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes... looks at Sasuke and squeals, my hobbies... Again looks at Sasuke and squeals, my dreams for the future... looks at Sasuke and squeals even harder. "she finished with a blush.

" And your dislikes? " Kakashi asked.

" Naruto-baka and Ino-buta" she screeched.

"The feeling's mutual" Naruto replied and Kakashi sighed at being stuck with a fan girl.

"Okay you're next emo" he said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes and dislike many things, I don't have any hobbies and my dream no my ambition is to obtain power and restore the Uchiha clan back to it's power" Sasuke said as Sakura squealed and Kakashi sighed another power hungry mad man in the making.

"You're next blondie" he said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, learning and mastering new jutsu and spending time with Izumi, I dislike traitors and power hungry bastards, my dream is to one day have a family and become Hokage "he finished ina cheerful tone and Kakashi eye smiled. He told them about the test tomorrow and told them to come to training Ground 7 at six and not to eat breakfast and left. Naruto left and went home ignoring their teammates bickering. At home he told Izumi about his team and she told him Kakashi was chronically late three hours for everything and to eat breakfast to be at full energy for the test and he agreed.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up at seven and Izumi gave him breakfast as he left at eight to the training Ground and came fifteen minutes later and sat under a tree while Sakura screeched he was late but he ignored it and closed his eyes. Half an hour later Kakashi arrived in the clearing.

"You're late " Sakura screeched.

" You see this black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around " he said with an eye smile and kept a timer on the stump and set it for noon.

" You have three hours to take these bells from me and those who don't will be sent back to the Academy. Come at me with intention to kill. " he said and took out two bells but Sakura said there were only two bells and he said one of them will be going to tha Academy.

" Hajime" he yelled as everyone scattered and Kakashi took out his book Icha Icha Paradise and began reading.

Naruto was hiding in the trees and thinking of a strategy and came up with none. According to Izumi he was the best the village had to offer and there was no way any of them would beat a jonin one on one.

 _One on one that's it the test isn't for the bells it's for teamwork. Konoha only works in three man cells and we value teamwork more than any other village!_

He immediately started to think of a way to work with the team but knew they wouldn't so he decided to wait for them to first fight and then he would jump in.

He watched as Kakashi came behind Sakura and put her in a genjutsu and she yelled something about Sasuke-kun and fell unconscious as Kakashi left and stood in the same spot he was before and began reading. He watched as Naruto came to Sakura and broke her out of the genjutsu and eye smiled looks like Naruto got the meaning of the test. Maybe this team maybe able to pass.

"Sakura this test is about teamwork let's work together all three of us. It isn't about the bells at all. Let's find Sasuke and work together " he said to her.

" Naruto-baka Sasuke-kun doesn't your help he and I will work together and be placed on the team together. We don't need the help of some orphan clan less loser like you" she screeched and huffed and left to find Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and waved his hand through his golden locks and decided to wait to find Sasuke to see if he would understand.

He watched as he threw shurikens at Kakashi and Kakashi substituted with a log. Then engaged him in taijutsu and fired a **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu"** at Kakashi while Kakashi used the **"Earth style : Head Hunter Jutsu"** and buried him neck deep in the earth and left. Sakura came to find him and after seeing his head she screamed Sasuke-kun and fainted and he sighed. This was becoming pretty recurring. He walked to where Sasuke was and told him the purpose of the test but he too replied the same that he didn't need the help of some clan less dobe like him he was an Uchiha an elite. He left him buried and walked to where Kakashi was and stood in front of him.

"I'm surprised Naruto I thought you got the meaning of the test and yet you are here alone. "he said still reading his book.

" I did but they don't want to work with a clan less orphan loser like me so I have take the bells by myself for them. "he said getting into his Hummingbird taijutsu stance. Kakashi closed his book and put his hands in his pockets. Naruto had already released his restriction seals at the start and disappeared. Kakashi's eye widened not expecting such speeds by a genin. He barely blocked the kick to his face as Naruto decided to capitalize on his opening and turned his body and aimed another punch to his face which he blocked with his free arm and Naruto used his free leg to add another kick to the previously blocked kick and broke Kakashi's guard and his eye widened as Naruto twisted his body showing his flexibility and used his last free limb to swipe the bells and touched them as Kakashi jumped back. But Naruto would have none of it. He threw six shurikens at him as his Sharingan was now spinning and Blazing in all its glory hidden under the seal as Kakashi dodged them and they flew past them harmlessly but suddenly noticed they had Ninja wires tied to them and watched as Naruto had them wrapped around his fingers and his mouth and was moving them. Suddenly they. **"Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack"** successful Naruto thought as the wires wrapped around him and he saw the wires were infused with Chakra and couldn't break free of them. He saw Naruto blur past eighteen hand seals at speeds not normal for a genin and his eyes widened in horror as he completed the last four at ram - snake - horse - tiger and yelled as he puffed a huge amount of air in his lungs still keeping Kakashi bound and yelled **"Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu".** Naruto added every bit of chakra he could to his most powerful jutsu in his arsenal and launched a white inferno straight at Kakashi and burned straight through the tree a Kakashi size hole in it and five trees behind it.

He let go of the wires and panted that combo had taken a toll on him and he had even released his restriction seals for the fight. Suddenly he felt a chop to the back of his neck and his world blacked out and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Behind him Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as the timer rang. His body was aching from those taijutsu combos and his clothes were cut in multiple places from that wire and shurikens combo and his vest was also half burned from the last moment substitution.

 _"Well he took my instructions to come at me with the intention to kill a bit too seriously. If had underestimated him for a moment more I would have a charred mess right now. Such prowess as a genin no wonder the Hokage told me he was hiding his skills. This kid is something else. Guess Izumi rubbed off on him."_ Kakashi thought as he picked him up and put him against the stump with the two other tied genin.

Naruto woke up and saw that he was sitting against a stump while the other two were tied to them.

"Now that Naruto is up and about let's talk about the test you all failed in getting the bells and you two also didn't get the real meaning of the test. " he said pointing to Sasuke and Sakura.

" Real meaning? " they both asked confused.

" Teamwork "both Kakashi and Naruto replied in unison and Kakashi eye smiled at the blonde.

" Very good Naruto. Yes teamwork Konoha runs missions in cells and values teamwork over everything else. Naruto told you the true meaning behind the test but you still didn't work together. Remember in the Ninja world those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon even one of their comrades are worse than scum. Now I will pass you on the condition that if you guys do not work together then I will disband the time. Okay so now team 7 is official " he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the Hokage office. Naruto untied them both and walked home. The rest doing the same.

 **At the Hokage Office**

Hiruzen had watched the whole fight in his crystal ball and was proud of the blonde. He was indeed skilled as he thought but he remembered that combo from years ago especially the shurikenjutsu and had seen it in action by only one person Madara Uchiha while he was sparring with Hashirama sensei and knew that it was one of his signature moves and required mastery over the Sharingan to perform so well. So Minato hid his heritage all those years and had a good reason to do so as well and he would also take it to the grave if Naruto doesn't want to reveal it. But he was proud his grandson was also a true master of the Sharingan and he doubted anyone would recognize those techniques they were decades old. And he was broken out of his thoughts as jonin sensei filled in and reported their teams. Teams one through six failed.

"Team eight passed" said Kurenai.

"Team ten passed"said Asuma.

And suddenly Kakashi walked in his condition worse for wear tattered, bruised and singed.

"Team seven passed" said Kakashi with an eye smile. Immediately mutterings began as everyone said Kakashi passed a team.

"Kakashi what the hell happened to you? " Asuma asked pointing to his condition.

" Well I gave my team the traditional bell test and told them to come at me with the intention to kill. But it seems one of them took that instruction quite literally."he finished with a sigh while all the jonins sweat dropped and Hiruzen snickered. Kakashi glared at the man and he laughed even harder. Not many people could get under his skin and Naruto had a talent for unpredictability. He dismissed all the other jonins except Kakashi.

"Well I believe you saw the test? " asked Kakashi.

" Indeed" said Hiruzen.

"The boy is a real prodigy. To push me to such limits even if I was holding back and underestimating him is a feet in itself. "he said. Hiruzen nodded proudly. Kakashi left to get himself checked for some minor burns while Hiruzen sat back as a thought crossed his mind.

 _That boy is so much like his parents it isn't even funny_

 _ **Author's notes : There please review how you liked the fight between Kakashi and Naruto and now we will move on to the wave arc. Ja ne**_ ;)


	12. Chapter 12 Mission to Wave Part 1

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 3 months)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

It had been three months since he had been a part of team seven and he had been stuck doing chores that the village called D-rank missions. He was getting frustrated doing these odd jobs painting fences, weeding gardens and farms, walking dogs for the Inuzuka's, babysitting the noble's toddlers or catching that thrice damned cat Tora they had been given that mission three times and last time he had burnt and took out some fur of that cat before Kakashi had stepped in and saved the cat. He had been only training them in teamwork exercises or doing these chores. His training was going normally and the restriction seals were now almost halfway through level two as his body was now getting used to it. His fuinjutsu was still at level six and for him to go to the next level and make seals without ink or brushes and only through hand seals he had to have better chakra control and was now starting the shuriken balancing exercise. Their teamwork was only there in missions in the field and that too barely. He barely tolerated the and their high oh mighty attitude. Izumi always asked him how was her mission just to get under his skin and he would glare at her while she would give him an innocent look and he would just melt and tell her was walking with his team to the Hokage office to get a new mission.

 **The Hokage Office**

They entered the office and saw Iruka sensei sorting through scrolls while Hiruzen was doing his paperwork. He looked up and smiled at them as he took out the mission scrolls.

"Ah team seven what would you like today painting fences, weeding the farm, walking dogs or" he was interrupted as a shout of "wait Tora" was heard.

"Or catch Tora" he finished as all three genins took out their kunai and had an evil look in their eyes. Kakashi knew this time the cat won't make it out alive and Hiruzen shivered at their smiles.

"Actually Hokage-sama we would like a C-rank mission this time" Kakashi said and Hiruzen looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure they are ready Kakashi? " he asked and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi knew they would only work together better if they took some hard missions and fighting some bandits would do them good.

" Very well" he said and took out a C-rank mission scroll.

"Your mission team seven will be to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves and act as his bodyguard till he finishes his bridge. Send in Tazuna-san" he said as a drunk mid fifties old man walked in taking a swig from his sake bottle.

"What you're giving me these brats for protection look at pinky there she looks like she'll break if you her a stick to hold. " he said in a drunk stupor as Sakura shrieked and Sasuke gave him an annoyed look while Naruto said nothing.

" I assure you they are fully capable of escorting you to wave country plus I'm a jonin so don't worry. Alright team meet me tomorrow at eight at the village gates and pack for a month " he said and all three genin left.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto came home and started sealing his clothes in his scrolls and checked his sealed equipment and kept some food and blood pills just in case something goes wrong. Hearing the noises Izumi knocked his door and after getting permission entered. She saw him sealing his stuff and became confused.

"What are you doing? "she asked in a confused tone.

"Packing we have to leave for a C-rank mission tomorrow at eight. I'll be gone for maybe a month" he said still sealing and checking his stuff.

"Oh" she said and looked down and began fondling with her skirt. He turned around and knew this was a quirk she did when something was bothering her. He stood up and was now standing in front of her.

"What's wrong? "he asked.

" Nothing " she replied still not meeting his gaze. He knew she was lying and put his his index finger under her chin and brought it and gazed piercing into her eyes.

" What's wrong? "he asked again this time in a stern voice. She bit her lip and replied.

" Nothing it's just that I am still on probation and now you'll be gone. I won't have anyone to train with and I'll be alone in the house and I don't really have many people to talk to. "she said in a whisper and looked down still playing with her skirt. She knew she was being selfish but she hadn't been alone since the massacre and always had something interesting to do because he was there. Now she felt stupid for even saying such a thing. He must now think she was weak and pathetic like those fan girls. She didn't want to tell him but she couldn't hide anything from him after being friends with him for so long. To the world she was the Ice queen and the perfect Ninja but with him she could be herself and now she had ruined it. Her lip started trembling as Naruto put a hand on her cheek and looked at her with a soft gaze. He knew she didn't wanna be alone it brought her memories of the massacre and she felt the loneliness overtaking her.

"I won't be gone long plus who said you won't hear me from so long? "he asked her and she looked at him confused and tilted her head to the side cutely.

" You'll write to me every day and I'll write you back every night with your summons just like we used to back during your ANBU days" he told her and she smiled knowing he was right.

"Plus you will keep training here so that when I get back I can repay you for that last beating you gave me" he said and she raised and eyebrow with a small smirk.

"You are still a hundred years too early to beat me in a spar " she said as she patted his head like a child.

" Is that right? " he asked with a smirk as both started staring at each other for a few moments and burst out laughing. Suddenly Izumi hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest and he just held her.

" Promise me you would write every night and be back soon. " she whispered and held him even more tightly.

" I promise " he said and rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her silky raven locks and lowered his head onto hers and took in the scent of her hair. Her hair smelled of vanilla and were so soft they just flowed through his fingers.

" So am I gonna get a hug everytime I leave the leave the village? " he asked playfully teasing her. She hit him in his chest lightly and muttered baka and he laughed while she giggled but still held on. They stood still for a moment and then let go as she went to prepare dinner while he resumed packing.

The next morning came and Naruto left for the gates and Izumi walking side by side with him as she came to see him off. He told her it was embarrassing for her to see him off like a child but she would have none of it. People were glaring at him for walking so close with her and he knew Izumi had noticed them for a long time but never asked him and he was grateful for it. He didn't know how she would react or if she too would call him a demon brat like everyone else. Ge looked at her smiling walking her hands locked together on her skirt without a care in the world and immediately his worries washed out and he smiled. They came to the gates with everyone still there and turned their gazes to them. Kakashi just eye smiled and greeted them both. Sasuke turned around and huffed not wanting to see her face while Sakura...

"Naruto-baka you're late "she screeched put he ignored it he was quite used to it. But Izumi had an annoyed look over her face. Sakura noticed Izumi and immediately had stars in her eyes. She was the most popular and beautiful girl in the village with an cold attitude that gave her the title of an ice queen with dozens of fan boys and to top it off she was Sasuke-kun's sister and an Uchiha. If she became friends with her her popularity would be off the charts and Sasuke-kun will finally be hers. She went and started pulling her hand while saying.

"Come with me Izumi-sama you don't want to stand with a clam less orphan like this baka. " she said and Izumi pulled her arm off fer grip and Sakura stood there confused.

" You're annoying " she said in a cold voice and glared at her as she backed away frightened not understanding what she did wrong. Naruto sighed and put a hand over her shoulder as she turned to him and he shook his head and her eyes softened. She knew it was time for him to go and immediately wrapped his arms around her and he embraced her as she buried her face in his chest not wanting to let go.

"You know people might get the wrong idea if we keep doing this in public. "he whispered playfully and she giggled.

" Like I care"she whispered equally playfully and he laughed lightly and held her.

Sakura's jaw dropped at their interaction seeing the ice queen of Konoha embracing the dobe in public. She wanted to say something but nothing coherent came out of her mouth.

"Alright everyone time to move out. " Kakashi said as both broke their embrace and Naruto pinched her nose and moved it left right slightly earning a giggle from her and walked towards the gate with the team. As he walked out the gate he turned one last time seeing her still standing there gazing at him he waved at her and she waved back. Sakura was still dumbstruck at this not understanding one bit how he knew Izumi and why she was so gentle and caring toward him instead of the cold attitude that she had towards everyone else.

Their trip was silent after that as they walked in a diamond formation with Sasuke at point Kakashi at the back and Naruto and Sakura to the left and right. Throughout the time Sakura kept stealing glances at him wanting to ask more but didn't gather the courage knowing he won't answer. Kakashi knew they were close but seeing this was refreshing as both needed friends and he was happy for them while Sasuke didn't care one way or the other.

They were walking through the path when Naruto noticed two puddles and saw how dry the rest of the region was. He glance at Kakashi who nodded his face still buried in his book. Naruto was immediately on alert. As they were a few ways ahead two men with metal gauntlets emerged and wrapped Kakashi in metal chains and pulled and ripped him apart. Sakura screamed in horror as Sasuke and Naruto each took a target and took off. Naruto threw a shuriken at their chain and bound it to the tree and threw a kunai in the hole of the shuriken to lock it in place as both Sasuke and Naruto kicked both of them in the faces and knocked them off their chains.

The attacker swiped his gauntlet vertically at Naruto as he side stepped and kicked him in the face sending him flying. And created four clones who engaged him in taijutsu as he started going through hand seals and yelled **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu"** he yelled as he got singed and two of his clones were poofed out and then the three of them overwhelmed him with taijutsu and knocked him unconscious. He saw that Sasuke too finished the fight with some scratches and bruises but nothing dangerous and both tied them up when Kakashi came out clapping. He congratulated them both and gave Sasuke some antidote for the poison and turned towards Tazuna. The old man started sweating as Kakashi asked why there were Ninja after him but after saying he would abandon him if he lied he told them everything.

Gato, the condition of wave of country, the importance of this bridge and begged for their help. At first he was reluctant but agreed after Sasuke And Naruto told him they should go on. They walked on and then camped for the night. In the night there was suddenly a poof if smoke as a crow came and sat on his shoulder with a scroll on his back. He smeared blood on the seal and read it was from Izumi and she told her she was getting bored without him around and the house felt too quiet. Naruto immediately took out a blank scroll and brush and began writing a letter. He was engrossed in writing about the day's events when Kakashi asked him curious about who he was writing to.

"Hey Naruto who are you writing the letter to? "he asked curiously.

" Izumi "he replied not bothering to break his concentration from the letter.

Sakura was immediately curious and sat besides him and began peeking in his letter asking how he knew her.

" None of your damn business " he replied and pushed her back forcefully as she began pulling his letter. He stood up and walked into an empty part of the clearing and finished his letter and gave it to the crow as poofed out.

He went back to the clearing and ignored Sakura's glare and went back to sleep with a happy smile on his face and wondered what Izumi was doing and at the same time Izumi also sat in her bed thinking the same thing as a poof came in her room and she took the the letter and read it intently and finished with a smile it was pretty detailed and she snickered as he wrote how great he was fighting that Ninja. She slept relaxed knowing he was okay and only one thought came through her mind as she hugged her sleeping teddy bear tightly. Naruto had brought her those soft toys after she moved in and in one of the small talks told him that she loved soft toys but never asked for any from her father as he just wanted her to be a strong Ninja. The next day Naruto had filled her room with soft toys when she came back home and hugged him to death in happiness.

 _Come Back Soon Naruto. It's too quiet without you._

 _ **Author's notes : There the first part of the wave arc. Review and add comments in them for your ideas in the story so I could improve upon some points that might be wrong. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	13. Chapter 13 Mission to Wave Part 2

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **On the Road to Wave**

Team seven was walking to Wave after they had had walked to the shore and took a boat from there to get on their way to wave. Their trip had been quite uneventful the men going by in comfortable silence while Sakura kept asking Sasuke for dates or when she would get tired she would turn to Naruto and ask her how he knew Izumi and to introduce her with Izumi after they were back in the village which Naruto would casually ignore and she would screech some before Kakashi would reprimand her on how to behave in front of clients. As they were walking Naruto suddenly sensed something in his sensory abilities and threw a kunai in the bushes only fo a white Rabbit to hop out and whimper as he sighed at almost killing the little one.

"Naruto-baka stop trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun. You almost killed the poor thing. "she screeched.

 _Hmm white fur in summers shouldn't it have brown fur instead unless it was kept indoors and used for..._

" Substitution. Everyone get down now! "Kakashi yelled as everyone dropped down and Naruto pushed down Tazuna as a giant cleaver sword went past them overhead. As they stood back up they saw a man with bandages around his mouth standing on the sword looking at them and started laughing.

" Haha so it's Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja or also Known as Kakashi of the Sharingan. No wonder the demon brothers were defeated they were no match for you. "he said chuckling as Naruto and Sasuke rose an eyebrow to Kakashi at the Sharingan comment.

" Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist, ex Kiri Ninja and one of the members of the legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist. "Kakashi recited his Bingo Book moniker.

" Ah so you know about me I'm honored. Now if you would be so kind as to hand over the bridge builder so I could leave. "he said as Kakashi rose his forehead protector and a three tomoe Sharingan was visible as Naruto gasped while Sasuke seethed at seeing the bloodline of his clan in the hands of an outsider.

" I'm afraid I can't do that "he said and got ready.

" The famous Sharingan right of the bat I'm honored you think so highly of me. "he chuckled and started going through hand signs.

 **" Ninja Art : Hidden Mist Jutsu"** he said as a thick mist and a lot of Killing Intent washed over the field. Naruto instantly activated the Sharingan under his seal seeing the gravity of the situation and saw it wasn't pretty effective as the mist was laced with chakra.

"Be careful Zabuza is a master of the silent killing techniques. "Kakashi yelled as he pulsed a wave of Chakra and the mist cleared a bit and leaked his own Killing Intent.

" Eight points liver, kidney, larynx, heart, lungs, bladder, neck, or the abdomen. Which should I target? "His voice echoed in the mist. He suddenly came in between the three of them and swiped his sword at the bridge builder which was blocked by Naruto having already predicted it with Sharingan. Zabuza was surprised that he blocked and kicked him in the chest sending him flying off from the force as Kakashi took this as distraction and slit his throat but instead of blood Zabuza splashed into water as another Zabuza swiped his sword and cleaved him in half as Kakashi too turned to water and put a kunai on his neck.

"It's over. " he said coldly but Zabuza turned to water and the original came behind him and kicked him in the lake.

" The water is quite heavy" Kakashi though out loud as Zabuza appeared besides him.

 **"Water style : Water Prison Jutsu"** he yelled and laughed knowing Kakashi was trapped.

"Run! Take the bridge builder and escape this fight was over the minute I was caught! " he yelled as Sasuke and Sakura looked ready to oblige.

" Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon even one of their comrades are worse than scum. Remember Kakashi sensei? "Naruto asked as he he stood up and cracked his knuckles as Kakashi's eye widened and a feeling of pride welled within his chest. Zabuza suddenly started laughing.

" Look at you kids trying to play Ninja. You're nothing but brats. At least you have the guts to stand up to me look at those two shaking in their pants. You're just children with shiny head bands . You seriously think you could defeat me? " he said as he he held a one handed ram seal.

 **" Water style : Water Clone Jutsu"** he yelled as a single clone formed in front of him.

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we? " he said as he released his restriction seals and made a cross seal.

 **" Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** he yelled as twenty clones poofed into existence.

"Oh **Shadow Clones** and there's quite a few of them. " he said as the doppelgangers charged at the **Water Clone.** As they were fighting the **Water Clone** in taijutsu the original took advantage of the confusion in the crowd and used a seal less **Kawarimi** to substitute himself with a stone and got into the trees hidden and started going through a chain of hand seals and finished with tiger.

 **"Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu "** he yelled as Zabuza's eyes widened seeing the white inferno coming straight for him and didn't have time to perform any jutsu or block the attack so he let go of the **Water Prison** and jumped sideways as the flames passed by him and due to his break in concentration even the **Water Clone** dispelled and watched as Kakashi stood in front of him glaring at him.

"Very good Naruto excellent plan in the heat of battle. I couldn't have done it better myself. I'm proud of you. " he said proudly over the actions of his genin. He had seen the **Substitution** with his Sharingan and it was an excellent plan worthy of Konoha's number one prankster.

" Hehe I got a little distracted big deal. " Zabuza laughed.

" Don't kid yourself you weren't distracted you were forced to let go. " Kakashi said.

Zabuza snarled and both started running in circles over lake with Kakashi mimicking his every move. Both stopped as Zabuza started going through a long chain of hand seals which Kakashi was copying at the exact same time Naruto was watching every move that Zabuza made with his Sharingan still activated and saw both were moulding huge amounts of chakra. Finally after the Fifty six hand seals both finished at ox at the same time.

 **"Water style : Water Dragon Jutsu"** both yelled in unison as two dragons towered over the lake and crashed into each other. Zabuza was stunned both finished at exactly the same time this shouldn't be possible. It could only mean one thing...

"He could see the future. "Kakashi said as Zabuza looked shocked.

" How did you... "he started.

" Know what you were thinking? "Kakashi finished and Zabuza fumed.

" I'll show you you copying monkey " he yelled and started going through hand seals. Kakashi began copying them again but this time he finished ahead of him.

 **" Water Style : Water Vortex Jutsu"** he yelled as a huge Vortex of water formed from the lake and slammed Zabuza straight into a tree as lost consciousness. Kakashi walked towards him with a kunai to finish the job but three senbon needles came from the trees and went straight to Zabuza's neck as boy with a Kiri Hunter nin mask appeared beside him. Kakashi checked for a pulse and found none.

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza enough for me to finish him off. I shall now take the body. " the hunter nin said took the body and disappeared.

Kakashi walked towards his team and in mid step fell unconscious. Sakura screeched but Naruto told her he was just unconscious from overusing the Sharingan and chakra exhaustion. He himself deactivated the Sharingan and was breathing a bit labored from the drain of throwing this high powered jutsus, using taijutsu without seals, and using the Sharingan for so long. He asked Tazuna for directions to his house and he started walking telling him to him. Naruto carried Kakashi and soon they came up to a house besides a lake and Tazuna knocked on door as a middle aged lady came and answered the door.

"Father you're alright " she said happily.

" Yes thanks to these super ninjas" he said cheerfully.

"Miss can we get a place to lay down our sensei he is exhausted from fighting and needs rest. " he said politely. Tsunami flushed in embarrassment and took them to the guest room where he laid down Kakashi. Team seven came down and Naruto made twenty clones and sent them off to secure the perimeter. Sasuke seeing him make clones asked.

" What are you doing dobe? "he asked.

" I'm sending clone to secure the area if anything happens the clones will dispell and I will get back the information. Now I am tired and will now go sleep take care of everyone till I'm awake. " he said and went to the couch to sleep.

Sasuke hearing this seethed thinking Izumi was teaching him all those things and he was getting farther ahead of him. He had to do something to get stronger but he would wait for the right time.

Kakashi woke up and pain rocked his body and the after effects of the battle were now feeling in his body. He looked around and saw Naruto sleeping in a futon besides him and Sasuke was there watching over them.

"How long Have I been out? " he asked Sasuke.

" For a few hours. " he replied and Kakashi nodded.

" Shouldn't you be out there looking around the house for intruders. " he asked Sasuke.

" Naruto made some **Shadow Clones** to create a perimeter for scouting and security and said he would get the information if there was anything wrong. "Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. Kakashi nodded proud of his student's planning it looks like he always seemed to plan ahead in dangerous situations.

" Wake Naruto up and call Sakura I have something to tell you all. "he said in a stern voice and Sasuke did as he was told. After everyone was gathered Kakashi started.

" Zabuza is still alive. " he decided to be blunt about it and all of them were shocked. But he explained further saying hunter nin were supposed to cut the head and burn the body on the spot and moreover he used senbon needles which could put the victim in a death like state. When he finished Sakura panicked and started to ask what were they gonna do and he eye smiled.

"Why train you of course. " he said cheerfully.

" Sensei what is some training gonna help when you almost lost to that Zabuza guy and now there is that masked nin with him. " Sakura said.

" Sakura I underestimated Zabuza last time but this time I'm gonna finish him myself and you guys are gonna take care of that masked nin. Besides who was it that saved me last time? " he said and no one said anything and just nodded.

 **Next Day**

 **In a clearing**

Team seven walked into the clearing and Kakashi stopped to explain what they were gonna train in.

" Well my cute little genin today we are gonna learn how to climb trees. "he said and watched their expressions.

" Sensei how is climbing trees gonna help us fight? "Sakura asked.

" You're gonna climb trees without using hands by sticking to the tree by channeling chakra to your feet. This will help build your reserves and help in controlling your chakra better. " he finished as he demonstrated it to them.

" Sensei I already know how to do this exercise. "Naruto said as he too walked up the tree and Kakashi nodded and eye smiled while Sasuke seethed seeing the dobe was so far ahead of him.

" Alright then Naruto you will cone with me to protect the bridge builder and we'll find something else to train you in. "he said and told Naruto to follow him. They walked out the clearing and went to the bridge to protect Tazuna. Then Naruto asked what he wanted to ask his sensei all along.

" Sensei do you know any lightning manipulation exercises? "Naruto asked and Kakashi looked at him in surprise. He didn't think he would ask him something so advanced.

" Naruto don't you think it is a bit advanced for you and do you have a lightning affinity? " Kakashi asked him.

" Hai sensei I have two affinities Fire and Lightning but my Lightning affinity is pretty strong. I have already completed the Fire manipulation exercises so it shouldn't be that hard. "Naruto said and Kakashi nodded. This explained why his Fire jutsu packed such a punch. He decided there was no harm in it and Lightning users were pretty rare in Konoha after Minato Sensei he was the only Lightning user left in the village. He went to Tazuna to ask something and Tazuna gave him a small box from the building supplies. He took it and walked back to Naruto. Naruto saw as he took out a bulb and handed it to him. Naruto looked at him perplexed. Kakashi decided to explain.

"Now Naruto this is the first exercise for Lightning manipulation. You have to light this bulb with lightning chakra and keep it lit for ten minutes to complete the exercise. Now Naruto I won't give you any Jutsus before you complete the exercise since Lightning is one of the Most dangerous offensive elements with dangerous piercing, speed and electrifying power. So get to it. " he said and sat down to read his book as Naruto started the exercise.

After they came home they met the last member of the family a small kid by the name of Inari. He was a quiet kid and Naruto didn't mind it much. Sasuke asked what he trained him in and he told him and he demanded Kakashi that he should also start elemental manipulation but Kakashi said to first have proper chakra control. He argued that he could already do the **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu"** but Kakashi said performing a jutsu and mastering it was different and he didn't have chakra paper to check his affinity. Sasuke huffed and said he was gonna sleep.

Naruto was startled when a crow came in through the window and sat on his shoulder. He took the letter and knew it was from Izumi. She said she was training for the spar he owed and told him to come back soon. Naruto smiled and started writing everything about Zabuza's fights and created three scrolls with detailed information of the three jutsus he copied from Zabuza as he knew she had a water affinity and would benefit from it. He told her he would have to fight his accomplice once more and would be back soon. He sealed the jutsu scrolls in the letter and tied it to crow and he poofed out.

Izumi was in her bed as the crow poofed on her desk and she took the letter and her eyes widened as read he engaged Zabuza one on one. That reckless idiot what was he thinking just let him come home I'll beat some sense into that idiot. She read about his next fight and was nervous about him no matter how strong he was he was still as dense as a rock when it came to getting out of a fight he couldn't complete. She rose an eyebrow at the seal in the end and channeled chakra as three scrolls poofed out. She opened them and saw they were jutsu scrolls. **"Ninja Art : Hidden Mist Jutsu", "Water Style : Water Dragon Jutsu"** and the **"Water Style : Water Vortex Jutsu".** All three of them were High A-rank and she saw he copied them from Zabuza and it was so detailed from the hand seals ro the way to mould chakra everything was in details. That idiot he's on a mission and still is thinking of her. She smiled as she hugged the scrolls and thought only one thing.

 _Baka come back home alright_

 _ **Author's notes : There's the second part of the wave arc. Naruto starts on Lightning manipulation and gives Izumi three new water jutsus. Now how will the fight with Haku go? Comment and review. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Mission to Wave Part 3

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 1 week)**

 **Wave country**

It had been a week since team seven encountered Zabuza and it was now any day they would have to confront Zabuza and his accomplice. Naruto was sleeping in his room out like a light. Yesterday he had trained extensively and helped in building the bridge with several **Shadow Clones.** Kakashi and the rest of the team along with Zabuza had gone to the bridge leaving Naruto to rest and join them later. Naruto jerked awake as he heard some shouting and struggling coming from downstairs. He walked to the window and walked down the wall peeking through the kitchen window seeing Tsunami being dragged out and Inari ran after her and confronted them. He ran to them charging the thug as he swiped the sword at the boy while laughing and Tsunami screamed.

 _CLANG_

A kunai blocked his sword as instead of Inari there was Naruto crouched down blocking the sword. In the other thug's hands where Tsunami was now instead he held a **Shadow Clone.** They both had substituted at the last moment and quickly slammed their knees in thugs solar plexus as the wind was knocked out of the both of them. They then grabbed their heads and brought them to their knees as a sickening crunch of breaking bones were heard and both were instantly knocked out. He dispelled the clone and walked to Inari and his mother. He ruffled the boy's hair as Tsunami thanked him. That boy had come a long way since their confrontation three days ago. He create ten more clones and told them to keep the both of them safe as he rushed to the bridge.

 **With Team Seven**

 **At the bridge**

Kakashi and the team along with Tazuna came to the bridge to find it littered with dead bodies of the workers. Suddenly mist started to envelope the bridge and Kakashi told them to be on guard. Immediately a chuckle was heard as through the mist two figures walked out.

"We meet again Kakashi, where is that blonde haired brat from last time? " he asked.

" He'll be here don't worry we'll entertain you till then. " he said and raised his forehead protector.

" Sakura protect Tazuna, Sasuke take the masked nin, I'll handle Zabuza. " he ordered and they took positions.

" Look at your genin already shaking from fear. " he said chuckling.

" I'm not shaking from fear I'm shaking from excitement " he said with an arrogant smirk.

Kakashi and Zabuza disappeared in the mist as Sasuke and Haku clashed with a kunai and a senbon. Suddenly Haku started going through single handed seals.

 **" Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"** he yelled as water around him rose and formed several needles and launched them at Sasuke. Sasuke chakra to his feet and jumped away.

Haku again went through more hand seals and yelled.

 **"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals"** he yelled and a dome of ice mirrors surrounded him.

"Please give up I don't want to kill you. No one has ever escaped this jutsu alive. "Haku said as he entered one of the mirrors.

" You can't defeat me I'm an Uchiha an elite. Only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha. " he said arrogantly and went through hand seals.

 **" Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu "** he yelled and a medium sized yellow Fireball crashed into some mirrors and was shocked they weren't even scratched.

" Fire jutsu of that level do not work against me. Please give up. " he said and threw some needles at his hands and feet and he screamed in pain. They were only meant to be painful and not fatal.

" Please give up this is your last chance. " he said and readied some needles.

" Please you can't defeat me I'm an Uchiha an elite. Your kekkei genkai is nothing compared to the Uchiha. " he said as Haku sighed. Haku threw several needles at fatal points this time but he dodged it. Haku was shocked until he gazed in his eyes.

" Your eyes... " Haku said as Sasuke stood confused and saw his reflection in a mirror to see the one tomoe Sharingan in both his eyes and smirked. Now he was unbeatable. Their throwing and dodging went on for a while but Sasuke was now littered with needles. He was on one knee panting. Haku decided to make this his last shot and took out some fatal poisoned needles and launched them at him. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he saw the needles coming in slow motion there was no way he could dodge those. Suddenly he heard.

"Sasuke " Naruto yelled as he saw with his own Sharingan that he won't be able to dodge. Zabuza and Kakashi turned their head and looked inside the mirror. Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto and smirked. In a poof he was outside the dome as he substituted himself with Naruto.

Naruto was confused one moment he was seeing Sasuke getting killed the next a severe pain racked his back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell face down. Kakashi's eye widened in horror at the stunt his genin had pulled.

"That's disgusting even for me. I didn't know the leaf shinobi had fallen so far. "Zabuza said to Kakashi.

Kakashi said nothing but on the inside anger was bubbling inside him. Suddenly a malevolent chakra and a huge amount of killing intent flushed across the bridge.

 **Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape**

 **" So my jailor finally come to visit me eh? "** a huge rumbling sound boomed to Naruto as he stood in front of huge metal bars which had a kanji for" Seal" written on it

"Kyuubi where am I? Am I dead? " he asked as he saw the nine tailed fox open one its eyes and gaze at him.

 **" No you're not dead but are pretty close to it if I don't do something about it. After all if you die I die. "** he said.

" But what happened how did I end up so close to death. One moment I was watching Sasuke die and the next I am here talking to you. "he asked confused.

 **" Your Uchiha team mate used the Substitution Jutsu to save his own life and substituted with you and you took his death blow. That accursed clan should have been wipes long ago. "** he said in contempt.

" Hey not all of them are like that don't talk like all of them are bastards like that Sasuke. "he said.

 **" Ah you must mean that vixen that lives with you neh? Hahaha foolish that accursed clan would do anything for power you'll see. An example was just given to you by your team mate. "** he said with a smirk knowing he would get under his skin with that.

Naruto was red with anger. He was livid. How dare he say Izumi would do anything for power. He immediately blew a gasket.

" How dare you say anything about Izumi you overgrown fur ball. I swear I would make you eat those words if you ever say anything about her again. " he said leaking a huge amount of killing intent which even made the fox raise an eyebrow. This was interesting and his smirk widened infuriating Naruto further.

 **" As amusing as this chat with you is you need to get back. I released as much chakra as I could to repair the damage temporarily. You will keep your consciousness for the time being until my Demonic chakra flows through you. Then you would need intense medical treatment even with my help. That ice girl used a fatal poison that I will try and stop for the time being but you need to get to a medic if you want to keep both of us alive. Now get lost I have to sleep. "** he said and went back to sleep.

 **At the bridge**

Naruto woke feeling pretty powerful as the Demonic chakra receded back to his body. Everyone was shocked that he was still alive. His fingernails were now longer and whisker marks deepened. His eyes were red and slitted. The seal over his eyes couldn't contain the potent Demonic chakra. He turned to Haku and launched with such great speed Haku didn't even see the punch coming. He crashed through a mirror and fell to the ground unconscious. Suddenly a chuckling was heard as Gato came and told about his betrayal. Immediately Zabuza and team seven combined forces and charged as Inari came with the villagers and they wiped out some of the thugs while the others left. Just as the fight finished Naruto fell face down unconscious and Kakashi rushed to see he was breathing heavily. He along with team seven and Tazuna went to his home where Kakashi did everything he could with the little medical ninjustsu he knew and stabilised Naruto for the time being but he knew he needed expert medical attention which was only available in Konoha. He called his team and told them to pack and they were leaving immediately.

He summoned Pakkun and sent a message to Konoha to get a medical team ready at the gates As Pakkun left Sasuke and Sakura came and Kakashi lifted Naruto as they ran to the village full speed. Tazuna meanwhile decided to commemorate the bridge to Naruto by naming it the "Great Naruto Bridge" . It took them half a day as Kakashi pushed them past their limits and they arrived at the gates of Konoha. There standing was a medical team along with the Sandaime. He was worried as soon as got the message from Pakkun. He knew Kakashi should have abandoned the mission the moment he saw the mission increased in rank. He would give him a stern lecture later. The medical team took Naruto immediately and took him to the hospital as they worked on him.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto's eyes flickered open as he gazed around and saw that he was in the hospital immediately recognizing the white ceiling. He saw the clock on the eight wall and saw it was 2 a.m. in the morning. He tried to sit up but found a heavy weight on his chest and looked down to see a tuft of disheveled black raven hair lying on his chest. The movement caused Izumi to wake up from her sleep. The last two weeks had been hell for her. When she was told by an ANBU at her doorstep that the Hokage wants to see her she was worried something was wrong. Then the Hokage told her about Naruto's mission and the stunt her brother pulled on him and that he was in the hospital she immediately rushed there and was told that he had been poisoned but was now stable. The problem was that he was in a coma and they didn't know when he would wake up. Her world bad came crashing down at seeing her hyperactive blonde lying there lifeless connected ro so many machines. She hadn't left his bed side except for going to the rest room. She had been eating food from the hospital cafeteria the entire time not wanting to leave. Sleep had evaded her the entire time barely getting five or six hours of sleep. She had just fallen asleep when she felt movement under her. She opened her onyx eyes to see two sapphire orbs staring back at her. They stared for a moment after she realized he was awake her eyes turned wide and she glomped his head between her breasts. Naruto was squirming around for air but she had an iron grip on his head. After a minute she let go and Naruto breathed in relief. He tried to speak but his throat was hoarse and Izumi put a glass of water on his lips and helped him drink it slowly.

"I didn't know you would miss me that much. " he said playfully and she bonked him on the head as yelped.

" What was that for? "he asked rubbing his head.

" You idiot you've been in a coma for two weeks and that's what you say the first time you see me. "she spoke as by the end she was crying heavily. He saw her eyes and cheeks were already puffy from lack of sleep and crying. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and she cried in the crook of his neck and melted in his arms. He held her for a few minutes after which she stopped crying but didn't let go. She moved her head away and rubbed his whisker marks as he purred and she giggled. She knew they were sensitive and he was too cute to pass up the opportunity. As Naruto realized what he was doing he backed away and turned red in embarrassment.

"Don't do that I'm not a cat. Don't treat me like one. "he yelped and she laughed harder. After a moment he too laughed and she yawned.

" Let's go back to sleep its still night. "he said and she nodded and laid her head on his chest and dozed off finally free of the stress. He just wrapped bis arms around her and brushed her silky hair disheveled from sleeping but still beautiful to him and dozed off with a smile.

 _ **Author's notes : There the wave arc finished now we move on to the chunin exams. How did you guys like it. Comment and review any ideas you might have to make the plot better it will be appreciated and taken into account. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Let the Chunin Exams Begin !

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **(Timeskip 3 months)**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

It had been three months for our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero and a lot had happened. After the stunt that Sasuke pulled in Wave he was reprimanded by the Hokage in front of the whole Council. The civilian Council tried to interfere but a glare from the Hokage and the clan heads shut them up. He had spent a month with Anko to make him learn the lesson of valuing your comrades. The Hokage told him that another stunt to put a comrade in a situation like that and he would have his chakra and his Sharingan sealed. He had become even more arrogant after the Wave mission because of his Sharingan. Sakura was still the same. Fawning over Sasuke, asking him about introducing her to Izumi or worrying for her looks or status. He learnt from Izumi that she even came to visit him in the hospital and told her that he had stupidly put himself in the way when her Sasuke-kun could've dodged. She even said that the baka would probably not wake from his coma and she should come with her to be with someone of her status. Izumi had released a huge amount of killing intent and told her coldly to leave before she did something she wouldn't regret. Needless to say Sakura had run with her warning and ran with her tail between her legs and hadn't bothered her at the hospital again.

Naruto had finally got to level seven in fuinjutsu and could now perform seals with just using hand seals. His restriction seals were bumped up to level three due to his muscles being reinforced with the fox's chakra though there was no change appearance wise. His lightning manipulation too was going along fine and could now light a bulb for four minutes. His lightning affinity Kakashi told him was as strong as the Nidaime Hokage's Water Affinity. Kakashi still didn't teach him any Jutsus for Lightning affinity though he did teach him the " **Shunshin no Jutsu"** or the **"Body Flicker Jutsu".** He combined it with his Lightning manipulation and created the " **Lightning Shunshin ".** It was many times more fast than the usual " **Leaf Shunshin"** and he was beginning to use it in battle and it looked a hell of a lot cooler disappearing in a bolt of lightning instead of a swirl of leaves. Izumi had asked for the principles of his jutsu and he had happily told her after which she created her own **"Water Shunshin"** in which she disappeared in a swirl of water. It was their personal technique and they didn't want to teach it to anybody and it couldn't be copied since they did it without hand seals. Kakashi had tested Sasuke's affinity and was surprised he was a primary earth user. He taught him two jutsus the **"Earth style : Earth Wall"** for defense and the **"Earth Style : Earth Dragon Bullet"** for offense. They were both B-rank jutsus and he had demanded for more but Kakashi had refused saying even this was over his head for the time being. Sakura was trained in genjutsu since she had little reserves and perfect control. Kakashi told her to be a medical ninja but she refused saying she wanted to fight with Sasuke-kun and impress him. He instead taught her about some poisons so she could have something to fall back to.

They were training in their usual routine when a hawk was seen flying over them and immediately Kakashi left knowing what it meant. He told them to keep training and he will be back soon as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 **At the Hokage Office**

Hiruzen was watching as all the jonin were standing in front of him and knew what it was for. It was time for the annual chunin exams. Hiruzen asked if any jonin sensei wanted to nominate their teams.

"I Kakashi Hatake Jonin sensei of team seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki nominate them for the chunin exam. " he said and stepped back.

"I Kurenai Yuhi Jonin sensei of team eight consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga nominate them for the chunin exam. " she said and stepped back.

"I Asuma Sarutobi Jonin sensei of team ten consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka nominate them for the chunin exams." he said and stepped back.

Immediately mutterings began that all of the rookies were nominated something that hadn't happened in five years. Hiruzen nodded and gave them the applications.

 **At Training Ground Seven**

Team seven was going through their training as Kakashi appeared and handed them the chunin exam applications and told them he had nominated them and if they wanted to participate to be at Room 301 at the Academy one week from now at 9 a.m. He said and left as all genins left to their homes.

 **At Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto came home to think about what to do for the exams. He was sure he was ready but could he trust his team mates after what had happened in Wave. But then again since then they had been working flawlessly though were no where near friends. He didn't want to be held back due to his team and after the promotion he could even get to work with other teams. He was brought out of his thoughts as someone sat beside him.

"What are you thinking so hard about? " Izumi asked and took the application out of his hands and read through it.

" So are you going to participate? "she asked and he leaned his head down in thought. She knew he was only thinking about his team as he possessed the required skills for a chunin.

" Yes I'm going to take them and take my next step to be Hokage. I won't be held back due to my team . "he said with a determined look and she smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as she got up to answer the door and he followed her. She opened the door to see an ANBU standing there who handed her a scroll and vanished. She opened the scroll read it for a minute with the Sharingan and burned it.

"What did it say? Something wrong? "he asked her seeing her thoughtful face and she broke out of her thoughts and smiled at him.

" Nothing I've been assigned ANBU guard detail during the third part of the chunin exams. "she replied and he nodded. He asked if she wanted to go out and eat something and she agreed. Naruto took his jacket and both walked out.

 **In the Village**

Naruto and Izumi were walking down to her favorite sushi restaurant when they noticed a square rock with two eye holes was following them Naruto sighed while Izumi giggled at the attempt of stealth.

"Konohamaru rocks aren't square if you're gonna hide at least do it nicely this is just pathetic. " he said exhasperatedly as the rock blew up and was covered in smoke as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came out.

" As expected of my eternal rival Boss. Hey Boss, Izumi nee-chan let's play ninja. "he said as Izumi poked his forehead while Naruto said some other time.

" Naruto-baka what kind of a ninja plays ninja plays ninja? And stop wasting Izumi-sama's time"Sakura screeched as Izumi gave her an annoyed look while Naruto sighed.

"Hey boss is she your girlfriend? "Udon asked as Naruto turned green from disgust while Izumi seeing his reaction giggled.

" Are you crazy Udon if anyone will be Boss's girlfriend it will be Izumi nee-chan. " Konohamaru said as Naruto turned red with a blush and a pink blush came on her face. Konohamaru seeing this grinned and continued.

" See they look so good together and besides look at that girl ugly bubble gum pink hair, flat as a ply board and look at that forehead I can paint the entire Hokage monument on it and still some space will be left. Don't you dare say she is Boss's girlfriend or compare her to Izumi nee-chan. " he finished laughing proudly. Naruto had turned bright red as a tomato after his explanation of him and Izumi looking good together while Izumi herself was a rosy pink and was fondling with her pink frilled skirt.

Suddenly an ominous aura enveloped the street as Konohamaru turned around and saw a furious Sakura cracking her knuckles and an evil smile on her face.

"What did you say you little shit? " she said as Konohamaru ran and she chased him. Naruto and Izumi chased after them to take Konohamaru out of the situation and as they turned around the corner they saw Konohamaru was being held by his collar by a man with a full body cat suit and a bundle on his back along with a girl with dirty blonde hair in four pig tails. Sakura was standing by and telling him to put him down and it was only an accident.

"Hey clown put the boy down. " Naruto yelled as Izumi giggled while the blonde girl laughed.

" I'm not a clown you idiot. " the boy yelled and turned around to glare at him.

" I'm sorry miss can you please put him down. " he said as Izumi laughed a bit harder and the blonde haired girl was holding her sides laughing.

" I'm a boy you stupid blonde. " the boy yelled and fumed.

" Then why are you wearing make up. "he asked again very innocently and Izumi was holding her sides with tears coming of her eyes and the blonde girl was on her knees banging her fist on the ground laughing.

" It's not make up it's war paint. " he yelled and put the boy down who immediately rushed behind Izumi and Naruto took out a kunai disappeared and reappeared in a bolt of lightning and put a kunai on his neck and the boy started sweating bullets.

" Take your hands off the bundle now. " Naruto said as the boy gulped and did as he was told.

" And tell your team-mate to come down too. " he said in a loud cold voice. Sasuke who was watching the whole ordeal on a branch was startled as he heard a voice behind him.

" Kankuro you are an embarrassment to our village. " as a boy with red hair and black bags under his eyes came behind him in a swirl of sand as Naruto Shunshined beside Izumi. Sasuke seethed at not being able to sense him while the dobe did from afar.

" I apologize for my teammate's actions. "he said and Naruto nodded and turned around and started to walk away with his team. Sasuke jumped down and asked.

" Hey you with the gourd what's your name? "he said in a smug voice.

" I'm Gaara of the Desert I'm also curious about you. " he said in a monotone voice and Sasuke smirked.

" I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Heir to the great Uchiha clan. "he said in a smug voice while Izumi rolled her eyes at her brother's attitude it was embarrassing. Naruto just shook his head at his arrogance and Gaara gave him an annoyed look.

" Not you you do not interest me. You two may I know your names? "he asked pointing to Naruto and Izumi while Konohamaru snickered and Sasuke fumed at being ignored.

" Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you. " Naruto said cheerfully as Temari gave him a longing look which he didn't notice while Izumi glared at her.

" Izumi Uchiha it's nice to meet you. "she said in her monotone voice and Gaara nodded.

" Mother will have your blood. Temari Kankuro let's go. " he said as Temari gave Naruto another last side long glance while Izumi narrowed her eyes at her. Naruto didn't notice the war of the eye and started walking to the sushi restaurant with everyone following him. This was going to be an interesting exams he thought.

 **(Timeskip 1 week)**

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

Naruto had spent the entire week doing only light sparring, a little reading and spending the rest of the time with Izumi to be fully rested for the exams. He came up to the entrance of the Academy and saw Sasuke standing there brooding while Sakura was asking if he would go out with her after the exams. He came up to them and they entered the Academy. They came to the second floor and Naruto saw a small genjutsu to weed out the weak genin who were not able to detect it just as he was about to walk off he heard.

"Take off that genjutsu and let me pass. " Sasuke said arrogantly while Sakura said how cool her Sasuke-kun was.

 _" That Idiot he just increased the competition by pointing out the test and painted a target on himself. "_ Naruto thought as he sighed. The two guards decided to test him as launched a kick and Sasuke did the same whe a green spandex wearing boy with caterpillars on his eyebrows stopped them both with his bare hands. He saw his two other teammates a Hyuga amd a girl with her hair in two buns looking like a panda. He watched them scuffle and the boy named Rock Lee asking Sakura for a date but was turned down. He walked with his team to the examination room when that boy Rock Lee again stopped them and challenged Sasuke to a fight and handed his ass down to him.

Naruto noted with his Sharingan that his chakra network was damaged and he uses pure taijutsu. He must be a hard worker he mused. The fight was broken off by his bigger clone sensei who after punishing him hugged him and a sunset with a beach appeared behind them. Not even his Sharingan could break that accursed genjutsu. He went over and introduced himself to him as he seemed like a decent guy. He said something about the springtime of youth and asked if he wanted to be his eternal rival but he said he would think about it not really understanding what it was as they reached the room and Kakashi told them about the team participation. Naruto asked Kakashi if he knew what an eternal rival was. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he shook his shoulders and asked if he met someone with a green spandex and thick eyebrows and he nodded saying it was exactly how they looked. He again shook his shoulders and asked if he agreed but he shook his head as Kakashi sighed in relief. His pupil had dodged a bullet there. He then told him to stay away from them and gave him some tips on how to act with them and to never fall to the curse of the springtime of youth or he too shall have thick eyebrows and wear those made them swear on their Ninja way and they agreed.

Naruto sweat dropped at the scared jonin and nodded as Kakashi nodded and turned normal and wished them luck as they entered the room and he thought only one thing.

 _Let the Chunin Exams begin !_

 _ **Author's notes : The Chunin exams arc begins. Now what will happen in the Forest of Death and how will Orochimaru make an appearance well read the next chapter to see. Your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and respected especially the one's who are constantly following and giving great comments about the plot. It helps fill many holes in the plot. Keep up the good work. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	16. Chapter 16 True Power Of The Sharingan

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

 **Room 301**

As Team Seven entered the room they saw hundreds of genin from many different villages leaking killer intent at them. Sasuke and Sakura were a bit intimidated but Naruto shrugged it off. Izumi had shown him much worse and when you have a hundred foot blood thirsty fox in your gut it's a bit difficult to scare you. Suddenly Naruto heard a screech.

"Sasuke-kun did you miss me? "Ino shrieked and asked while Sakura was furious.

"Hands off Ino-pig." Sakura said and they started bickering. Naruto tuned them out until another lazy voice was heard.

"You're here too Naruto troublesome. "Shikamaru said and Naruto smiled. He was a good friend and they bumped fists while Choji nodded in a greeting not wanting to stop eating and he nodded back.

" Looks like the whole gang is here. " Kiba said as team eight walked besides him. He and Kiba too bumped fists. He was loud, obnoxious but a good and loyal friend and nodded to Shino who nodded back. He gave a smile to Hinata who blushed and smiled back while hiding behind Kiba. She was too shy for her own good.

"Man you guys are loud. " a silver haired glasses wearing boy came and said. He saw he was wearing a leaf head band. He told them he could give them information regarding other participants with his cards and that this was his seventh attempt. Naruto felt something was off how could someone fail that many times. He gave them information about the participating villages and asked if they wanted to know about someone. Sasuke said Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert while Shikamaru said Naruto Uzumaki and everyone looked at him surprised. Naruto glared at him while he just smirked. Those damn Nara's were too damn smart for their own good. Kabuto started with Rock Lee he was a normal taijutsu user with nothing special. Gaara was an interesting one when he told them about he had never been harmed in a mission. As he took out Naruto's card he snatched it from him and read through it. It had correct details. In fact it was too detailed. His skills in fuinjutsu, his mission with Mizuki, his affinities and his skill levels were all perfect. He channeled Fire chakra into the card and burned it as he glared at the man who started sweating.

"I don't know where you got that information from but your information is too detailed and you say this is your seventh attempt while this is our first yet you have such information on us strange. "he said as Kabuto's sweating increased while Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. He was right if Kabuto had classified information on them then it was strange and his seventh attempt too was suspicious. They were broken out of their thoughts as Ibiki appeared and started the written exam. Naruto deduced they were supposed to cheat as did Sasuke. Both activated the Sharingan and copied the hand movements while Sakura already knew the answers. He asked the tenth question and said it was a trick question to just check their guts. Just as he finished the window broke and in came a banner.

"Sexy and single proctor of the Second Exams Anko Mitarashi is here ! " it said as a woman with less than desired clothes came in. She had purple hair down in a swirly pony tail. She told them to meet her at the training Ground 44 in an hour and left while Ibiki started collecting the papers. As he picked up Naruto's paper he read a message on the back that made his eyes become cold and he went to the Hokage. It read :

 _Kabuto Yakushi is a spy_

He reported it to the Hokage who assigned an ANBU team to follow him as he knew Naruto didn't joke or prank on matters such as these and he could examine people pretty carefully.

 **Training Ground 44**

As team seven came to training Ground 44 they saw a huge forest with tall fences and warnings hanging all around it.

"Welcome maggots to my home training Ground 44 a.k.a Forest of Death. This will be your testing area for the second round of the exams. This will be a survival exercise. You will be spending five days in there and you will be given either one of these scrolls-the heaven or the earth scroll. Your objective will be to obtain both of these scrolls and reach the tower in the middle of the forest on five days. Everything is allowed including killing. " she finished as everyone nodded.

" What about food? " Choji asked.

" There is plenty of food in the forest believe me but be careful or you yourself might become food. "she said and chuckled. She handed down waivers for them to sign that they were not responsible for any deaths. Team Seven signed the waiver forms and were given an earth scroll. Sasuke said he would keep the scroll since he was the strongest and Naruto didn't argue with him while Sakura happily agreed.

They came to the gates of the forest and rushed in as the buzzer rang out. Naruto stopped them amd started.

"We should make a plan on how we should go about for the five days. Either we set up traps and wait for the enemy to come or we ambush them near the tower. " Naruto said.

" And who made you the leader? " Sasuke asked arrogantly while Naruto sighed.

" Do you have a better idea? " he asked while Sasuke smirked.

" Yes I do. We find a team attack them take their scroll amd get to the tower. " he said smugly while Sakura agreed saying his plan was flawless. Naruto tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen. So in the end he reluctantly agreed.

They went through the forest and Naruto sensed a team nearby and they stopped. They hid in the trees and saw them setting up a camp. They were a team from rain. As Naruto started to plan his first move but Sasuke moved in and engaged one in taijutsu. Sakura put another one in a genjutsu and used a poisoned senbon and knocked him unconscious while Naruto appeared behind the third in a **"Lightning Shunshin"** and put two fingers on his neck and channeled some lightning chakra as the man fell down paralysed and a few moments later Sasuke half burned his opponent with a **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu".** They rummaged through their opponents and Naruto saw his opponent had an earth scroll. He sighed disappointed. They started walking through the forest as suddenly a huge gust of wind appeared and blew Naruto away.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stopped tumbling as he crashed in a tree on his back He was dazed for a moment before his eyes focused that was a pretty high powered wind jutsu. No way would a normal genin have the chakra to perform it he was brought out of his musings as a huge snake appeared and tried to eat him whole. He rolled out of the way and dodged. But the snake didn't let up. He weaves and dodged with his superior speed and decided to end it. He suddenly made a cross hand seal.

 **"Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** he yelled as four clones appeared and stood at a square formation around the snake and started going through strange hand seals.

 **"Uzumaki Sealing Style : Four Way Paralysis - Seal"** the clones yelled in unison as Kanji appeared and covered the snake and it froze unable to move. The original started weaving hand seals.

 **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu "** he yelled and launched a huge white flamed Fireball at the snake and charred it and an explosion rocked the field. As the smoke cleared there was only a cooked snake left in a crater and it suddenly poofed out of existence. His eyes widened. It was a summon. Not just any summon a snake. There were only two snake summoners in the elemental nations. One was the proctor of this exam then it means. His breath hitched as he expanded his sensory abilities. He sensed a strong presence with his two teammates there was no doubt about it. They wouldn't survive if he wasn't there to open up an escape route for them. And if he had sent him off from his team then wanted something from those two. He released his restriction seals and activated his Sharingan under the seal. But what could he want with them. He didn't have time to ponder on it. He locked onto their signature and used the **"Lightning Shunshin"** to jump to their location and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

As soon as Naruto flew off a creepy lady came and asked them if they needed a heaven scroll and Sasuke smirked seeing the scroll. But then she swallowed the scroll and told them to battle for the scrolls to the death and pulled her eyelid down with her index finger and Sasuke and Sakura saw visions of their deaths from the killing intent she released. Sasuke jammed a kunai in his right thigh and picked up Sakura and jumped away hiding in the trees. There was no way they could fight her. She was on a whole other level from Zabuza. As Sasuke was hiding a snake appeared behind him amd he jumped away scared and threw some shurikens as she stopped and chuckled.

This was the scene Naruto saw and decided to hide and think of a plan to escape alive. Bht it was all for naught.

"Ah so nice of you to join us Naruto-kun kukuku. " the lady chuckled and Naruto cursed under his breath at being detected so easily. He jumped down and stood on a branch his arms crossed. As Sasuke and Sakura looked up and he saw pure fear in their eyes and then he looked up at the lady.

" What are you doing here Orochimaru? " Naruto asked hoping to buy sone time to think of a strategy. The lady chuckled.

" Quite the perceptive one aren't we Naruto-kun? Well I didn't expect anything less from the son of Minato and Kushina kukuku. " the lady said as she took of her skin from the face and the face of Orochimaru came out. Sasuke and Sakura were shaking knowing they were up against the snake Sannin while Naruto himself was on the edge. Naruto's eyes widened at his father's and mother's name and saw Sasuke and Sakura were too scared to notice what he said.

"Well now that the introductions are over let's get on with the show shall we let's see what you have to offer Naruto-kun. I want to see the son of that man in action amd then I shall move onto our dear Sasuke-kun. " he said and charged at Naruto but Naruto saw him coming with his Sharingan. He blocked the fist coming at his face and launched a kick to his ribs which Orochimaru blocked and kicked him in the head sending him flying. Naruto got control of his feet in mid air and slid to a stop and crouched under another kick and sent an uppercut to Orochimaru which he back stepped. They traded fists and kicks as Orochimaru tested him in taijutsu.

Meanwhile Sakura silently came next to a mesmerized Sasuke who was watching the fight in awe.

"Sasuke-kun let's escape while Naruto-baka keeps him distracted. Even if he dies no one would care for a clan less orphan loser loke him anyways. " she whispered to him and he nodded as both silently escaped the clearing.

Naruto was hard pressed against Orochimaru and knew he was only playing with him.

" Sasuke come down here and give me a hand I can't do this alone. " he yelled but was confused as no answer came after a few moments.

" Sasuke? Sakura? " he yelled and sensed that they weren't in the clearing anymore. He seethed inside. Those bastards had used him as a distraction and left him at the mercy of a S-rank missing nin. Orochimaru seeing this chuckled.

" Kukuku my my how the mighty Uchiha have fallen. Is this what the heir of the Uchiha clan has fallen to? A pity. " Orochimaru chuckled and Naruto decided to take this up a notch. He threw seven shurikens at Orochimaru that he side stepped. But he realized they had wires connected to them. He then saw Naruto manipulating them with his mouth and fingers at the same time. His eyes widened as he was wrapped in the wires infused with chakra and now bound to a tree as Naruto raced through hand seals at blinding speeds.

 **"Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu "** Naruto pumped a huge amount of chakra in the jutsu as the white hot flames went straight for Orochimaru and burned through the tree and incinerated ten trees straight behind him. Naruto panted and smirked but saw the burrned body dissolve into mud as a knee made contact with his solar plexus and Orochimaru placed two fingers on his forehead and pumped corrupt chakra through it for a moment and then kicked him into a tree. As Naruto gazed upon him with his eyes he gasped and then chuckled evilly.

 _"That was the_ _ **"Sharingan Manipulating Windmill Triple Attack"**_ _no doubt about it. So Minato hid this little secret all those years that sly dog"_ Orochimaru thought as he gazed upon his two tomoe Sharingan which was visible to the world now with the seal broken.

" Kukuku My My such prowess over the Sharingan at such young age to use the signature jutsu combo of that man so efficiently you amuse me to no end Naruto-kun. " he chuckled as Naruto's eyes widened and coughed up some blood. The seal must have somehow broken during the fight. He was broken out of his thoughts as Orochimaru spoke again.

" After the disappointing display of our young Sasuke-kun maybe I should visit young Izumi-chan I've heard she is quite the prodigy maybe she'll have what I'm looking for. I've even heard you two are quite close. I didn't want her because she was a girl but now I guess I should go and visit her. " he said as Naruto' eyes were shadowed by his air.

Inside his mind the fox woke up hearing that taunt to see what his container would do to the snake Sannin now. He knew it was going to be ugly even if he couldn't win.

" How dare you? " Naruto whispered as Orochimaru perked up hearing the whisper his eyes still shadowed by his golden locks and rose an eyebrow as he listened to what he had to say.

" How dare you speak Izumi-chan's name out of your filthy mouth. You dare threaten her in front of me I'll show you the true power of the Sharingan. " Naruto roared as he stood up with a furious expression on his face as the fox grinned in his cage. Now that disgusting snake was in for it. Naruto let out a huge pulse of chakra that was felt throughout the forest as Orochimaru covered his eyes.

When he opened them he saw Naruto staring at him now unconsciously channeling lightning chakra through his body and sparks flowing around him and his hair flowing around wildly. But what made him intimidated were the now different eyes. Naruto's rage had evolved the Sharingan to mature completely and now three tomoes were spinning wildly in his eyes his fully powered Sharingan blazing in fury staring at the snake Sannin.

 _"Yes his Uchiha blood has finally come to a boil Kukuku. "_ Orochimaru thought as he gazed in his eyes.

He immediately used his **"Lightning Shunshin"** and appeared directly in front of the snake Sannin and smashed a lightning chakra enhanced punch straight into his face as a sickening crunch of his nose breaking was heard. He went flying as Naruto once again disappeared and appeared behind where Orochimaru was going to crash and kicked him in the back launching him high in the air. He once again disappeared and appeared where Orochimaru was gonna appear and joined his two fists and slammed them in his stomach as he was launched to the ground. Just as he was about to touch the ground Naruto appeared above him and gave him an axe kick to the stomach cratering him to the ground and jumped back. Orochimaru stood up and stared at him and disappeared and came in front of him with a kick. He was shocked as Naruto blocked it but then understood it. His three tomoe Sharingan coupled with increased reflexes with the lightning affinity and his sensory abilities and he could keep uo even with his full speed. They went through taijutsu blow for blow when suddenly Orochimaru took out a sword from his mouth and stabbed it through his heart but he disappeared in a poof of smoke. **Substitution** he thought as he was once again wrapped in wires with those shurikens and bound to a tree but he noticed the wires were now laced with lightning chakra and he couldn't use the **Kawarimi no Jutsu.** Naruto went through hand seals for his signature jutsu and ended on tiger and yelled.

 **"Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu "** he pumped every last ounce of his chakra and launched the inferno at him and heard his screams die down. Naruto fell to the ground on a knee coughing blood as his Sharingan deactivated from chakra exhaustion. Be watched in horror as the burned body's mouth opened wide and a perfectly fine Orochimaru came out chuckling.

"Kukuku yes you are truly his son and a true Uchiha. You will be perfect. To push me to use that jutsu even if I was holding back due to not wanting to be detected by the ANBU is a feet in itself. I'll leave you with a gift. " he said and formed a half ram seal as his neck elongated and he bit into bis neck and Naruto screamed his body burning from the inside. He put a heaven scroll in his pouch.

" Stay alive Naruto-kun and pass the exams we will meet again. Now I must leave and find your teammate Kukuku. " he chuckled and dissolved in the ground.

Shikamaru and his team came to the clearing after feeling that pulse of chakra and saw Naruto squirming on the ground screaming holding his neck. As he was about to go help him Ino put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her annoyed.

"What if it's a trap? " she asked and Shikamaru slapped her hand away.

" Naruto doesn't play these cheap tricks I know him and he's a friend and he's in pain with no one to help him now step aside or I'll make you. "he said with a glare as Ino stepped aside never seeing him this angry before as he and Choji helped him up and were shocked at his condition. Cuts, bruises and that burning and pulsing seal and he had a high fever and was whimpering. Just as they were about to pick him up an ANBU came and immediately ordered them to stand back. They obliged and watched as the ANBU took his head in her lap and started removing her mask.

"It's alright Naruto-kun I'm here now. " a melodic voice said and Naruto gazed at Izumi as she brushed her fingers in his hair and his whimpering and tears stopped. She put her fingers on his neck and kissed his forehead as she pulsed her chakra and he fell unconscious and she tended to his wounds and fever. She had felt the pulse of chakra when she was patrolling around the forest and sensed another big chakra source besides it which was in no way of a genin. She recognized the first pulse immediately and had ran to him.

Shikamaru and team ten just watched dumbly as she treated him and said nothing as she kept working while Shikamaru's brain was working in overdrive thinking only one thing.

 _What the hell happened to you Naruto and where's your team?_

 _ **Author's notes : There is the second part of the chunin exams. Tell me how you liked the fight between orochimaru and Naruto and review Naruto got the curse seal. What will happen next. Keep reading and reviewing to find out. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	17. Chapter 17 Secrets and Confessions

Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko

Konohagakure no sato

Next Day

Training Ground 44

Tower's infirmary at the Forest of Death

Naruto was brought in yesterday and Izumi called the Hokage after seeing his condition and that he was still unconscious and burning up. As Hiruzen saw the mark on his neck he immediately turned ghastly pale amd ordered for the tape of the video footage from the Forest. They watched everything from Naruto's fighting the snake summon to him confronting the Sannin. His team betraying him and were shocked at how he was enraged when he said about going after Izumi while her heart warmed at seeing his reaction and was stunned as he pushed even Orochimaru to the limits and finally saw Orochimaru giving him the cursed seal. Izumi shed a tear at his screaming in pain while Hiruzen looked down in shame. It was his inability to kill him all those years ago that now his grandson was suffering. They were brought out of their musings as Anko spoke.

"We should kill him before he becomes a slave to Orochimaru and put him out of his misery. " Anko said coldly before she was slammed against a wall and a kunai on her neck as Izumi was glaring at her with her Sharingan.

" Say another word about him and you won't have that tongue to speak with. " she said coldly.

" That's enough. " Hiruzen roared as Izumi let go of Anko and sat beside Naruto running her fingers through his hair. Hiruzen smiled at her at least Naruto had someone to fall back to and resist the seal. The silence of the room was broken as an ANBU squad appeared on bowed.

"Hokage-sama Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno have been brought to the tower. It seems Orochimaru got to them before us and marked the Uchiha. But he is now awake. When we found him he was using the seal out of his own free will. " the ANBU said and Hiruzen nodded and asked Izumi and Anko to come with him. Izumi was reluctant to leave Naruto but in the end agreed.

They both arrived at the living quarters of the tower and entered the room to see Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the beds. As they saw him come Sakura stood and bowed while Sasuke just sat up straight. A moment later Kakashi too appeared to greet his team thinking they had passed. He was surprised to see Hiruzen, Izumi and Anko there.

"Sakura, Sasuke do you know where Naruto is? " Hiruzen asked as Sasuke averted his eyes but Sakura replied.

" No Hokage-sama that baka left us in the middle of a fight and ran away while Sasuke-kun saved me. " she said wanting to tell it to the Hokage before Naruto came. Sasuke said nothing just kept his eyes towards the window while Kakashi was surprised that Naruto would do this. He wasn't one to give up on comrades. Izumi was about to attack but one gaze from Hiruzen told her to stand down and she obeyed.

"I cannot believe that Naruto would do that I don't know what to say. " Kakashi looked down in shame as Hiruzen spoke.

" And you shouldn't Kakashi because Naruto didn't abandon them instead it was the other way around. " he said as Kakashi looked shocked while Kakashi and Izumi glared at Sakura who was sweating at being caught.

" Do you know Kakashi to whom they left him alone at the mercy of after using him as a distraction? "Hiruzen asked.

" No Hokage-sama as looked at him curiously and he saw Izumi had clenched her fists.

"They left him alone at the mercy of Orochimaru the Snake Sannin after he was trying to find a way to get them out together. " he said coldly as Kakashi's eye widened in horror and turned his head towards Sakura and leaked his killing intent.

" Is this true? " he asked coldly as Sakura turned ghastly white at his tone and began squirming.

 _SLAP_

Sakura fell down on her butt as Kakashi slapped her and turned towards Sasuke. He asked again.

" Is this true? " he asked and Sasuke nodded as Kakashi turned towards Hiruzen and bowed down in shame.

" I'm sorry Hokage-sama I have failed as a sensei. I hereby disband team seven effective immediately and report that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are not fit to be in the Ninja forces. Can you tell me where my _ONLY_ student is and how is he? " he said as Sasuke's head snapped up and he spoke.

" You can't do that to me I'm an Uchiha an elite. " he said fervently.

 _SLAP_

Another slap boomed in the room as Izumi slapped Sasuke and glared at him with her Sharingan and he was shocked that she slapped her.

" You're a disgrace to Uchiha clan name. An Uchiha isn't a coward who leaves his comrades and runs. I'm disgusted to even say you're my Brother. You should have seen Naruto-kun at least he battled to the end knowing he couldn't win and still gave Orochimaru a run for his money. I hereby use my rights as a clan heir and the Uchiha clan seat in the village Council and hereby strip you of the clan name and take away your rights as an Uchiha. " she said as tears were flowing down her eyes as Sasuke and Sakura looked on stunned.

" Your request as the Uchiha clan heir has been duly noted and approved hereby effective immediately. " Hiruzen said and Izumi nodded and walked out the room with Kakashi to go to Naruto.

" Both of your punishment will be decided after the exams by the council and are for now suspended effective immediately. " he said and left the room with Anko.

Sasuke seethed everything was taken from him his Ninja status, his head band, even his clan name. Orochimaru was right this village was stopping him from growing all for that dobe. He would show him one day.

As Kakashi entered the room he saw Naruto lying on the bed with machines attached to him and a tear fell down his eye. Hiruzen told him to come with him and showed him the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru and Kakashi was proud of his pupil. He may have been defeated but he did give him a run for his money. He told Anko and Kakashi that the secret to his Sharingan was a S-class secret and they both nodded. Izumi was also shocked at his Sharingan and the skill with which he wielded it but she was hurt that he kept it a secret from her.

 **Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape**

 **"Hey brat wake up. "** the fox said as Naruto saw the fox and looked around to see many snakes in his mind scape. He looked back at the fox and asked.

" What is going on here? " he asked confused.

 **" That damned snake gave you a cursed seal with his soul infused in it make you his personal slave. I destroyed his soul in the seal but the influence is still there and it will take some time in removing the rest of it. That is what those damned snakes are. "** he said and squashed a snake that was near him.

" So you can remove it? " he asked half heartedly.

 **" Of course I can remove it who do you think you're talking to. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune lord of the bijuus. No one will control my container except me. "** he said proudly while Naruto sweat dropped at his response.

" Yeah anyways thanks. " he said and the kyuubi huffed.

 **" Don't thank me you won't be able to use your chakra or your Sharingan for a week until I am done or the seal's influence will take over your pathetic mind. "** he said not expecting his gratitude.

" Well that would be a problem but I can handle it. But anyway thanks kyuubi " he said and turned around walking out of the mind scape before he heard him speak again.

 **" Kurama"** he said as Naruto looked at him confused.

 **"My name is Kurama not the Kyuubi and don't tell it to anyone or I'll rip you to shreds. "** he said.

" You're a real softie inside aren't you fur ball" he said as the fox roared.

 **"Why you little come here so I can rip you to shreds. "** he roared

" Yeah love you too Kurama. " he said laughing and went out of his mind scape.

Kurama sat his head on his paws and thought as he smirked.

 _ **Damn brat**_

 **Outside his mind scape**

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He was covered in bandages and his neck where that damn pedophile had bit him was hurting like hell. He tried to move but felt something on his chest and had an idea of what it was since he had seen her last before falling unconscious. He looked down and there was the silky raven haired head lying on his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She snuggled into his chest and he giggled. The vibrations awoke her as she gazed up and saw his sapphire blue orbs staring at her with a smile he was brushing her hair. Her eyes turned wide and Naruto knew what was coming next and he tried to stop her but before he could say anything she glomped his head between her breasts in an iron grip and he squirmed for air. After a minute she let go and he breathed this was becoming a habit now.

"Naruto-kun you're awake. " she said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at the suffix and she had a faint pink blush when she realized what she had said. He grinned.

" Hai Izumi- _chan. "_ he said and her blush turned rosy pink and she began playing with blanket and he laughed at her embarrassment. She bonked him on the head and giggled as he rubbed his head. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her but she melted in his embrace. He was afraid he wasn't going to see her again and tightened the embace as Izumi got worried something was wrong.

She looked up and kept a hand on his cheek and asked softly.

"What's wrong? "she asked and he avoided her gaze but she turned his face and made him look into her eyes as a tear slipped down his eye and she became worried and was about to speak but he spoke first.

" I'm sorry " he said and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. What was he sorry about?

" I have kept some secrets from you because I was afraid what you might think of me but being so close to death this time I want to tell you everything. You are the only one I trust with my secrets and if you hate me after hearing this I would understand but I have to get this off my chest. " he said and Izumi said nothing but she knew nothing would make her hate him. He was too cute to be hated.

" I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within me and I am the nine tails jinchuriki. On that night thirteen years ago the kyuubi wasn't killed he was sealed in a new born baby - me. " He lifted up his shirt and channeled a bit of chakra and showed her the seal. She didn't say anything just listened to him no expression on her face. He continued.

" The Yondaime was a honorable man but he couldn't ask anyone to sacrifice their child when he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own. So he sealed it into his own son - me. " he said and took a breath as he continued Izumi looking at him with no emotions just listening intently.

" My grandfather was Konoha's founder and his biggest traitor Madara Uchiha. He didn't die at the Valley of the End. He had a family and his son was Minato Namikaze who later became Yondaime Hokage and gave birth to me. " he finished and looked at Izumi who was looking at him with a blank expression on his face. She raised her hand and closed his eyes shut and turned his head away expecting a slap. It was okay at least she knew the truth.

She put a hand on his cheek and turned his head around to face her his eyes still shut. She spoke softly.

"Open your eyes. "she said and he opened them to see her looking at him lovingly instead of a glare.

" Did you think I would hate you after knowing this. I am hurt that you would even think that. I don't care if you were the Shinigami himself. To me you're just Naruto my Naruto. "she said and rubbed his cheek affectionately.

" Izumi... " he whispered as she smiled. She didn't care about anything she didn't even think twice about it. She just accepted it. She accepted him. He did the only thing his heart said and acted on instinct.

He closed his eyes leaned forward and captured her lips. Izumi was stunned as he kissed her but after a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and replied back to the miss in full earnest. Naruto felt his heart sore as she returned the kiss and he deepened it. She felt his tongue licking her lower lip and immediately opened her mouth as drove his tongue in her mouth and she massaged it with her own. After a moment she pushed his tongue back and pushed her own in his mouth as she explored his mouth as she ran her fingers through his golden locks and he had his one arm wrapped around her waist and the other brushing her silky raven hair. After a moment both broke off a trail of saliva through their mouths as Naruto breathed heavily while Izumi looked flushed.

He caught her by surprise when he flipped her and got over her straddling her and captured her lips again. She didn't mind one bit and responded equally heavily. Naruto was in heaven she had such soft lips. Her tongue was so great as it massaged her. She tasted like vanilla. Izumi had similar thoughts through her mind. Their making out session continued for ten minutes before both broke off panting. Izumi was flushed her lips a bit swollen. Naruto was breathing heavily. Both of their eyes glazed. Naruto just embraced her and she hugged him back. He broke off the hug and Izumi looked at him confused. But what he said next made her heart stop.

"Izumi-chan will you be my girlfriend? " he asked with a loving expression in his eyes. Izumi's own eyes had the same expression as she replied.

"H-Hai" she said and felt a drop on her cheek. She looked up and saw Naruto smiling and crying. She brought his head down kissed both of his eyes to wipe away the tears and brought his head to the crook of her neck and ran her fingers through his hair and said.

"Sleep Naru-kun you need the rest. Good Night. "she said and he brought up the blanket and dozed off in her arms. She too slept with a smile on her face holding him.

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Izumi and Naruto are a couple now. Review if you like. Next time preliminaries of the chunin exams. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	18. Chapter 18 The Preliminaries

Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko

Konohagakure no sato

Training Ground 44

Tower's infirmary at Forest of Death

Izumi woke up to the sunshine and gazed down to see Naruto's head in her arms she ran her fingers through his golden locks and he snuggled into her collarbone and she giggled. The last night's events came to her mind as a pink blush adorned her cheeks and she closed her eyes and sighed happily. Naruto woke up and saw her smiling and he smiled himself. Her eyes were closed and he pecked her lips and she looked at him lovingly and hugged him.

"Good morning Naru-kun. " she whispered and he blushed at her nick name.

"Good morning Izu-chan." he whispered and she blushed rosy oink at her nick name.

She broke his head away and looked at him he was confused when she broke the hug but was happy when she kissed him. He kissed her back equally passionately when a cough was heard and they broke off. Both turned around and saw Kakashi, Anko and Hiruzen standing there. Anko was grinning while Kakashi was giggling perversely and Hiruzen had an amused smirk on his face. Izumi buried her face in Naruto's neck out of embarrassment and Kakashi started reciting a paragraph from Icha Icha tactics when a clipboard with a medical chart smashed him in the face courtesy of a fuming and red Naruto while Izumi held on to him even harder and was red as a tomato from embarrassment and Hiruzen laughed at their antics.

"Well Naruto-kun I'm sorry to interrupt you both in your moment but I have to talk to you about the sealing of the cursed seal that Kakashi here will perform. " Hiruzen said.

" There's no need old man the fox said it will be gone in a week. He said and I quote "I won't let anyone control my container except me." he said as Hiruzen's eyes widened. He and Kakashi knew he could talk to the fox after he told them of the Wave mission but this was a relief. Anko was shocked that the fox could remove the seal just like that.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? "he asked again concerned. Naruto smiled and said.

" Hai I just can't use my chakra for a week and it'll be gone. " he said and Hiruzen nodded.

" Well Naruto-kun I also had to tell you that you will have to participate in the preliminaries tomorrow as I passed you due to unusual circumstances. " he smiled and Naruto grinned.

" Just be careful not to use any chakra alright. "he said and Naruto nodded. They began to leave but Kakashi gave him two thumbs up before leaving and he gave him a glare.

" They're gone you can come out now. " he whispered to her.

" Mmm I'm comfy. " she said and he chuckled. They spent the rest of the day with each other talking and in bed.

 **Next Day**

All the passed genin were standing in the arena as the Hokage gave his speech and then Hayate came and asked if anyone wanted to quit and Kabuto and his team raised their hands as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at them. Then Hayate explained the rules of the matches and that they would be drawn randomly. (I won't go into the other matches the finalists will be the same except Sasuke is replaced by Rock Lee in the finals.)

 **Naruto vs Kiba**

"Hey we get the dobe Akamaru this will be a piece of cake. "he said and jumped down.

" Troublesome he is underestimating him. " Shikamaru said and Ino looked at him perplexed.

Naruto went down the stairs and into the ring. This would be tough he ha deactivated the restriction seals and only had taijutsu to rely on. But he was lucky that the Inuzuka's too were known for their taijutsu derived ninjustsu. He got ready in his stance as Kiba had a smug look on his face.

"I won't even have to use Akamaru for this. " he said laughing but Naruto said nothing.

" Hajime" Hayate yelled and stepped back.

Kiba was just preparing to attack when Naruto disappeared from his view and his eyes widened as he felt Naruto connect his fist with his face and was launched back. Akamaru attacked Naruto distracting him as Kiba got up in a dazed look and had blood gushing out of his nose. He threw a pill at Akamaru who quickly jumped up and ate it and then popped a pill in his own mouth. Akamaru's fur turned red and Kiba became more feral as Naruto sensed their chakra level rising. Suddenly Akamaru jumped over Kiba's head as Kiba yelled.

 **"Man Beast Mimickry : Man Beast Clone"** as suddenly there were two Kiba's one over the other. They suddenly threw smoke bombs at him and Naruto cursed under his breath what he wouldn't do for his Sharingan right now. No he was relying too much on his bloodline. Think damn it think. That's it !

He expanded his sensory abilities and closed his eyes as he concentrated. He suddenly heard Kiba yell from the outside.

 **"Human Beast Clone : Fang Over Fang"** he heard as he sensed two signatures coming at him fast. He locked on to them and predicted when they would land on him. At the last moment he jumped up in the air flipped around and landed an axe kick on a Cyclone and it turned out to be Akamaru who was now lying unconscious. As the smoke cleared Kiba's eyes widened to see Naruto standing over an unconscious Akamaru.

"H-How? " he stuttered out and Naruto answered.

" That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Now give up or else... " he said as he put a kunai over the unconscious Akamaru.

" Alright I give in. " Kiba growled out as Naruto picked up Akamaru and handed it over to Kiba who nodded in gratitude. Temari was giving him a flirtatious smile at him and he being the clueless one smiled back at which she smiled wider at him. Izumi who was standing there behind the Hokage as his personal guard was fuming under her stoic mask at the interaction. Naruto walked up the stairs to see a shocked looking Kurenai who was wondering how the dead last of the class managed to beat her student at pure taijutsu while Kakashi just eye smiled and told him he was proud of him and went back to read his book. In his mind he was laughing at his student's cluelessness and knew he had hell to pay after he got out but he wouldn't tell him that would be killing the fun.

The matches went on and when they ended Hiruzen told them about the finals in one month and to train for it and that all the royal dignitaries and daimyo's will be there to see them at the stadium. Then they pulled out chits to see the matches. They were as follows :-

Match 1 : Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Match 2 : Kankuro of the Desert vs Shino Aburame

Match 3 : Temari vs Shikamaru

Match 4 : Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee

As they saw the matches everybody began walking out and Naruto saw Izumi walking out and called her. She stopped turned around and looked at him emotionlessly and he stopped wondering why she was looking at him like that but shrugged as a blush came on his face and he asked.

"Hey Izumi since I have a month long break will you go out with me tomorrow night on a date. " he asked softly but she glared at him coldly and replied.

" Why would you want to go out with me? Go out with that sand girl why don't you. I don't believe it how could you be flirting with her. I hate you. " she said and turned around walking expecting him to stop her and give her an explanation. She wasn't really angry but was only a bit jealous and wanted to tease him into it a little. She expected him to stop her but was perplexed when no such thing happened. She wondered what was going on and turned around and her eyes widened. There stood Naruto his hair shadowing his eyes as small drops fell in the ground and her heart tore away seeing that. To Naruto only three words were ringing in his head _I Hate You._ He had heard them hundreds of times and after listening to Izumi say it he broke down.

She immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. As he wrapped his arms around her and broke down and started whispering through sobs.

"Please don't hate me. Not you too. " he said choking through sobs and Izumi's eyes widened. She was such an idiot he had told her all about his treatment in the village and hearing that from her must have been heavy on him. She instantly whispered soothing words and said she didn't mean it like that and he stopped crying as she gave him a passionate kiss to make her point clear. She would ha e to remember he wasn't as strong as he made himself to be in front of others. He just held onto her like a lifeline feeling her warmth and snuggled in her neck to take her scent and she giggled feeling ticklish as he let go and smiled and apologized to her and she apologized back feeling guilty. He took her hand and they started walking home. Izumi wrapped herself around his arm and pressed her body to his as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she let out a content sigh and put her head on his shoulder and both kept walking in their own little world.

The villagers and shinobi alike were looking stunned, shocked and with wide eyes seeing the ice Princess of Konoha walking with the Demon container like a couple. Some were glaring jealous at Naruto seeing him take the most beautiful and popular kunoichi off the market. Some were wondering what Naruto did to melt the Princess like that. While an occasional whistle or two were heard which went unheard by them. Sakura was watching fuming at him. How dare he ruin her and Sasuke-kun's career and then walk with Izumi-sama like that. He must be the reason Izumi-sama was furious at her Sasuke-kun. She walked towards them fastly and suddenly tripped flat on her face and saw Konohamaru grinning like an idiot and spoke.

"Hey flat chest trying to make the road flatter. " he said as everyone around laughed and he ran laughing. She turned red in embarrassment and chased him. Konohamaru wasn't going to let that flat chest ruin the moment of her Boss and Izumi nee-chan. He had been waiting for this for so long.

Izumi and Naruto came home and cuddled on the couch till late in the night having some make out sessions in between and then went to sleep in each others arms with a smile.

 _ **Author's notes : There is the end to the prelims and some Naru/izu interactions. How will Naruto spend the month training? What summons will he get. Vote for your suggestions in reviews and see what happens next time. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	19. Chapter 19 First Date

Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko

Konohagakure no sato

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto woke up and saw Izumi sleeping on his chest her hair undone and flowing over his chest. He brushed his fingers past her locks and she snuggled to his chest and he chuckled. He reached his head down and kissed her forehead as her eyes opened slightly and he captured her lips. She was momentarily dazed but started kissing back and both made out passionately. After a minute both broke off panting and Izumi had a flush dazed look on her face and she buried her face in the crook of his neck and he kept brushing his fingers in her hair.

"Good Morning Izu-chan. " Naruto whispered to her.

"Good Morning Naru-kun." She whispered back.

"Time to get up Izu-chan. " he said to and she held onto him tighter.

"Five more minutes." she moaned sleepily and he kissed her lips again as she began to kiss him back he pulled back and she gave an unpleasant moan and was now fully awake.

"That's not fair. " she puffed her cheeks cutely and both sat up still holding each other.

"So what are you gonna do today?" she asked him.

"Find Kakashi-sensei and ask him for training then come back early and take you to that date remember. " he said and she looked up at him smiling and pecked his lips.

" Yes I remember. " she whispered to him.

He got up and went to the bathroom room and took out his brush and looked in the mirror as he saw now his hair were just a bit longer and spikier coming a bit on his forehead. He shrugged and went to the shower. He took a long hot shower and his muscles relaxed from all the pressure of the week. He dried himself up and got into his normal civilian clothes. He had a black T-shirt and beige pants and black wrist bands with seals on them containing a kunai each for emergency situations. He walked into the kitchen amd smelled a wonderful aroma and a soothing tune. He saw Izumi cooking and humming and smiled. He walked behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her waist and she stiffened slightly before melting in his arms. He kissed her on the neck from behind and she just leaned her head giving him access to her neck and he placed kisses on her neck and trailed to her ear and nibbled it slightly and she giggled feeling ticklish from his breath. He loved her small giggles which were reserved solely for him. She continued cooking and he kept looking over her shoulder holding her.

"You're an amazing cook Izu-chan. " he whispered in her ear and she blushed a faint pink blush and smiled. She took a spoon of the curry tasted it herself and then took another spoonful and held it in front of him. He tasted it and it tasted great.

"Just as amazing as always." he whispered and she smiled. She put out the stove her cooking done and turned around in his arms.

"Aren't you going to train today? " she asked seeing his clothes and had her face in chest holding him.

" No just gonna plan out a training session with Kakashi-sensei and then our special time together. "he said and she smiled. She was ecstatic for the date. She hadn't been to any dates before and didn't know what to do but was looking forward to experience it with him. She turned around and started to put the food in plates and both walked to the counter of the kitchen. She kept the plates on it and went to sit but was suddenly pulled into Naruto's lap and yelped surprised as he held her waist and kept his head on her shoulder. She smiled and held his head but was blushing a rosy pink. She picked up the curry rice in the plate and held in front of his mouth after blowing to cool it down. He blushed and ate. This was the first time someone fed him. He took the other spoon and did the same for her. They fed each other and just sat there with Izumi on his lap and brushing her fingers in his golden locks and he just kept his eyes closed and held her. After a little while they saw it was eleven.

"Izu-chan I have to go now. " he said and she shook her head and held him tighter. He smiled pulled her chin and pecked her on the lips.

" Now can I go? "he asked again and she puffed her cheeks again.

" That's not fair you always do that. " she said and he chuckled as she got up and he went out the home.

 **In the Village**

Naruto was walking through the streets wondering where to find Kakashi-sensei. He saw him walking to him reading his book. He called out to him and he looked up and eye smiled saying he was also coming looking for him.

"So sensei I need you to plan out my training plan for the month and then we can begin training tomorrow. " he said.

" That's good and all Naruto but there is someone else interested in training you. He is an even better teacher than me and has asked you to meet him at the Hokage office. That was why I was finding you. " he said and Naruto nodded and both started walking to the Hokage tower.

 **Hokage Office**

Hiruzen was talking to Jiraiya as he asked him how his godson was and he started telling him. Jiraiya was ecstatic when he learnt that Naruto now even had a girlfriend and that too the Princess of the Uchiha clan. He had watched the recorded fight between him and Orochimaru and was shocked that he had the Sharingan and how skilled he was at such a young age. He was ecstatic to meet him. He left him all those years ago because it hurt to see him resemble so much like his father. But now he was going to be the godfather he was supposed to be.

Hiruzen was not so optimistic as his pupil. After Naruto had went through his parent's journal's he had asked him about his godfather and asked that had he died or left him. He had told him that he out of the village and would come to see him soon as Jiraiya had told him he would come back to see him after he was ready. That was when Naruto was six. He had asked him a couple more times but after he turned seven he never even mentioned him again. So he wasn't sur if this was going to be as nice as Jiraiya was imagining it to be. It was foolish of him to leave him. At least Kakashi watched him through the shadows and was always with him although he didn't know as wore an ANBU mask then. He had even personally asked him two years before his graduation to get him on his genin team and he had agreed instantly. Then a knock came and Hiruzen said enter as both Kakashi and Naruto entered.

Jiraiya was shocked to see Naruto. He was 5'6" already and those hair and eyes were exactly like Minato and that cute round face and that mischief in his eyes of Kushina. He stood loosely but Jiraiya noticed he put his body in such a position so as to cover from any unknown attacks and had calculating eyes. He was a great shinobi Jiraiya could deduce that from just looking at him and he was proud.

"Well Naruto-kun I'll be straight your godfather Jiraiya has returned and asked that he train you instead of Kakashi during the month long period for the finals of the chunin exam. " Hiruzen finished and crossed both hands in front of his mouth and watched the conversation unfold.

Naruto gazed at the man with a strange forehead protector and he was just as his parents had wrote about him. He was carrying a big scroll on his back. He looked back at Hiruzen and spoke.

"No thanks Jiji I'll train with Kakashi sensei now I'll go if that is all. " he said as Kakashi looked surprised but was proud that he chose him even over a Sannin and Jiraiya looked shocked at being refused an offer such as this while Hiruzen sighed he knew this would happen that boy respected Kakashi more than any Sannin.

" What how can you refuse my training I am much stronger than Kakashi and I am also your godfather. "he sputtered out and Naruto looked at him annoyed.

" You're not my godfather you're just the man who gave me my name and trained my father. I haven't even seen your face until now. Where were you when I needed a father figure. When I was thrown out of the orphanage and slept on the streets and ate from garbage. When I needed training to protect myself. Don't compare yourself to Kakashi sensei. He was there for me since I was born. I still remember his chakra signature as the ANBU that always played with me, protected me from the shadows and gave me some training even after the pressure of the civilian Council. He was the one who found me after I was thrown out of the orphanage. He is ten times the man you ever will be. I'll train with Kakashi sensei and Izumi-chan. If after training with them I could take on your teammate one on one then I think he will be just fine. And he can better helo me with the Sharingan. " he said and Jiraiya stood stunned. Hiruzen knew something like this would happen but everything Naruto said was true. He gave Jiraiya the role of a spy master to get him away from the village not because the village was in dire need.

" But I had to run the village's spy network and couldn't be here. "he tried to reason in a losing battle.

" And you couldn't even come to see me once. Don't give me these pathetic excuses. You had time to write that smut, peep in bathhouses, and visit brothels but couldn't see me. I'm not an idiot. Keep your excuses to yourself. "he said as Jiraiya looked down in shame.

" But I can make amends now that I'm here. "he said in last ditch effort to convince him. Naruto turned and walked to the door and spoke.

" The time to make amends passed six years ago when I got tired of waiting. I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi sensei at our usual training Ground. " he said and exited as the three older men stood in silence.

" What have I done he was right in every word. " Jiraiya whispered as Hiruzen looked at him in sympathy.

" I sent you many letters Jiraiya but you always said you'll cone back when you're ready. I tried but it was too late. " Hiruzen said sympathetically.

" I really fucked up eh Sarutobi sensei Minato and Kushina must look down at me in shame. They trusted me with their child and I left him alone to the wolves to fend off for himself. "he said and looked down. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at him.

" Give him some time and I'll talk to him. " he said and Jiraiya nodded gratefully.

 **In the Village**

Naruto walked down the streets and was frustrated. He had to show his face after all these years and pretend to be a godfather. He then broke off his thoughts remembering the date. He smiled he should prepare for it after all it was his first date. He to a store and bought a picnic basket. He then walked to a fine dining restaurant and ordered some tempura lobster cutlets that he knew Izumi loved but ate less due to them being expensive and always made them at home whenever she could. He even bought some red wine. His savings were coming handy today and Gama-chan was taking a hit. He went to the bakery and ordered two slices of her favorite chocolate truffle cake. He remembered Kakashi told him in the morning to give a girl some flowers to show your love so he turned to the flower shop.

Ino was sitting at the counter bored when the bell to the shop rang and she saw Naruto walk in.

"Naruto what are you doing here? " she asked confused and Naruto looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I'm here to buy some flowers what else." he said.

"Why do you want to buy flowers.? "she asked still confused.

" I have a date. " he said and asked if she had some light blue orchids that Izumi loved and she nodded and told him to come with her as had to pluck them fresh.

" Who do you have a date with? " she asked trying to find some new gossip. He knew her reputation as the gossip queen and decided to avoid the answer.

" I don't see what that has to do with my flowers. "he said and she frowned.

She handed him the flowers and he walked off. She decided to go to Sakura and follow him to find who he was going out with. Naruto walked happily through the streets with his basket in one hand and flowers in the others. He reached the apartment and knocked. He was on time.

Izumi opened the door and Naruto just stared at her. She had her hair done in a lose bun with the hair clip he gave her with two bangs on her face that made her look so gorgeous. She had a sky blue top with a white floral pattern on the bottom and a pink frilled skirt that came to her knees and simple blue shinobi sandals. She didn't know how to dress as she didn't know much about dating and was nervous that Naruto might not like it as he was just staring at her saying nothing. After a moment he said something and she perked up wanting to listen.

"Beautiful... "he whispered as a pink blush came across her cheeks and started playing with her skirt looking down with a smile. He liked it. To him these actions made her look all the more cute and he just wanted to take her to the couch and kiss her. But he restrained himself and held out the flowers. Her blush deepened at seeing her favorite flowers and went to put them in the water. She came out and both started walking through the village with Izumi following him.

"Where are we going? "she asked.

" It's a surprise. " he said with a smile and she smiled back and both walked on in silence.

Behind them Sakura and Ino were following as Ino spoke.

" Wow Naruto is dating Izumi-sama? "she asked as Sakura huffed.

" Please that baka is just exaggerating to become popular. They must only be having dinner and he said it was a date. ". she finished and Ino told her they'll see at the end and both followed.

Before she knew it they were on the Hokage Monument as Naruto unsealed two blankets and put one down and motioned for her to sit. She sat down and he took out the food and served it. She smiled widely at seeing her favorite cutlets and the wine that she loved with it. It must have cost him a lot. She took the plate and both ate making small talk as Naruto told her about his day and training and she told him she had learned two of the three jutsu he gave her. They were comfortable talking as they knew almost everything about each other. Naruto took out the cake and gave her a slice as she smiled seeing the chocolate truffle cake. He brought everything that was her favorite. They ate and saw it was night already as a gust of wind flew past and Izumi shivered. Naruto picked up the second blanket and sat next to her as he covered both of them in it and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and she leaned into him. They both leaned back as she put her head on his shoulder and he held her close both gazing at the stars.

Naruto turned his head to her and she gazed in his sapphire blue orbs. Their faces centimeters from each other both feeling each other's breath. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into her and Izumi did the same. Their lips met in a deep kiss as Naruto decided to deepen it and licked her bottom lip and she gave him access to her mouth. Their tongues wrestled as both kissed each other with all their might as Naruto tried to hold her as close as possible and she melted into him. They both broke off for air and dove in again a second later and it turned into a make out session.

In the bushes Ino was grinning seeing the moment at the new found gossip while Sakura was seething at their kisses. Now was she gonna get close to Izumi-sama to get her Sasuke-kun back into his clan.

But the two lovers were unaware of the eyes and were making out heavily. Izumi broke off in mid kiss for a moment as Naruto gazed into her glazed eyes as she spoke.

"Never let me go. " she whispered.

"I won't I promise. " he whispered back and both dove back into their make out session.

 _ **Author's notes : There is the end to the chapter. Naruto and Izumi have their first date and now officially are a couple. What will happen in Naruto's training over the month. Keep reading and reviewing. Ja Ne**_ **;)**


	20. Chapter 20 Training Month

_**Sorry guys there was a slight confusion in my uploading chapter 19 and 20 last time I have fixed it and please check out which one you missed. I apologize again.**_

 **Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Next Morning**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto woke up as he felt something soft on his lips and something licking his bottom lip he opened his mouth to say something but suddenly a tongue invaded his mouth and he realized Izumi was kissing him and he kissed back. They broke off as be gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"Good Morning Naru-kun. " she whispered and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good Morning Izu-chan." he whispered back.

"I have to talk to you about something. "she whispered and he silently kept rubbing her back motioning for her to continue.

"I talked to my summons and they have decided to let you be their summoner. This way we'll have a permanent way to contact each other." she whispered and he looked at her in surprise.

"They aren't the strongest of summons and are only used for distractions or as messengers and carriers and they are great with genjutsu too but this way we can always stay in touch. I understand if you don't want to since this might interfere with your future contracts. I know I'm being selfish bu... " she was silenced with a kiss as Naruto smiled at her.

" I'll sign it. "he whispered and she smiled and nodded. She got up and went through three hand signs and slammed her palm on the ground as a small raven with a small scroll came. She took it and gave it to him and told him to sign his name in blood. She told him they have only three hand signs and require little chakra since they aren't battle summons and he nodded. They had breakfast and Naruto got out to meet with Kakashi.

 **At Training Ground Seven**

Naruto came at the time he was supposed to meet Kakashi and saw him standing there. ON TIME. Naruto took out a kunai and charged at him. Kakashi was surprised that he attacked him and dodged.

"Naruto why are you attacking me? "he asked.

"Who are you?" he asked and Kakashi looked at him confused.

"It's me your sensei Naruto Kakashi Hatake. "he said.

"You can't be Kakashi sensei you're on time." he said and Kakashi sweat dropped. Did his students have that much faith in his lateness?

"What's your most favorite thing in the world? "he asked.

"Icha Icha books !" he replied and showed him his book as Naruto immediately relaxed guard and Kakashi sweat dropped again. Was his addiction to porn really that much that people used it to identify him?

"Anyways Naruto I have decided we are going to work on your Lightning Manipulation this month and use it to come uo to a level to use a jutsu I want to pass on to you. They are actually two jutsus but the sound is a concentrated form of the first and takes more chakra. Both need the user to have the Sharingan which makes them forbidden for anyone else but perfect for you. We will also work on your speed and taijutsu to bring it up to speed and try adding lightning chakra to your taijutsu as you did with Orochimaru. It gives you an edge against unsuspecting opponents just like it did with Orochimaru. "he said and Naruto nodded. It was a great training schedule.

" But Naruto there is a condition if you want to learn these jutsus. "he said sternly.

" What is it sensei? " he asked curiously.

" These jutsus should never be used on comrades. " he said seriously and Naruto agreed.

" Can you show me these sensei? "Naruto asked and went through hand seals Ox - Rabbit - Monkey as lightning appeared on Kakashi's hands and his chakra bacame visible as a white color and the sound of chirping birds was heard and Kakashi ran quickly to a boulder and smashed his fist as it created a fist sized crater and Naruto looked wide eyed at the power of the attack.

"That my cute little genin was the **"Raiton : Chidori"** an A-ranked assassination jutsu. "he said with an eye smile and Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes.

" Sensei show me the other one please. "Naruto pleaded and Kakashi smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded. He went through the same hand seals Ox - Rabbit - Monkey but this time there was a ring of lightning around him and the sound was much harsher and louder like thunder. The chakra in his hand began taking the form of a blade and it became blue from the concentration of lightning chakra in it. He ran to a boulder and smashed his fist in. But this time instead of creating a crater his fist went right through it and blasted the boulder in several pieces as the lightning chakra discharged in it. He saw Naruto had a dazed look on his face seeing the destruction and Kakashi eye smiled.

"And that my cute little genin was the **"Raiton : Raikiri"** the S-rank assassination jutsu and these are the only two jutsu of the thousand your sensei knows that he created himself. "he said and Kakashi looked at him like an idol. Those were so cool and he created them himself they were almost as cool as he read about his father's **Rasengan.**

" Now let's start your training neh? " he said and Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Naruto had been training hard these past two weeks. The first week they had focused purely on speed because he couldn't use his chakra due to the curse seal removal the fox was doing. He had talked to Kurama a few times and came to know him a little. He was an intelligent, overly sarcastic, highly prideful but not a bloodthirsty fox. That damned fox knew a Thousand ways to get under his skin and had made it his past time hobby. He had asked that if he wanted to be friends but he refused saying he didn't trust him yet. But told him he and him could be partners since they were practically stuck together and gave him access to one tail worth of his chakra. He had to say the fox was powerful if the little chakra he lent him when he asked was any indication. His lightning manipulation was going great and Kakashi gave him permission to use ten **Shadow Clones** to train in it. He had mastered the first exercise for Lightning manipulation upto eight minutes and it was only a matter of time before he completed it and moved on to the jutsus.

Yesterday Kakashi had talked to him about Jiraiya and told him to give him a chance and that he truly cared for him. He reluctantly agreed and today he was going to come.

"Hey kid. " he called out as he entered the clearing.

" Hey Jiraiya. " he replied back and Jiraiya nodded.

" Well kid do you want to learn a thing or two from me? "he asked not sure how to go about getting along with him.

" Sure what do you have in mind? " he asked interested.

" Well I could show you how to summon. "he said trying to excite him.

" I can already summon. "he said as Jiraiya looked at him surprised there weren't many contracts out there.

" Really? Which one? "he asked curiously.

" Ravens. "he answered and Jiraiya nodded. They were a personal summon of the Uchiha clan along with the cats. His girlfriend must have given it to him. But this was perfect.

" Well they are only messenger summons I can let you sign the contract for toads. They are one of Konoha's three strongest battle summons and Ravens and Toads are neutral with each other so it shouldn't be a problem. Your father too was a toad sunmoner. What do you say? "he asked.

" Alright if you say so. "he said as Jiraiya laid down the scroll and Naruto wrote down his name next to his father's as" Naruto Namikaze " and Jiraiya nodded and rolled back the scroll.

" Do you know how to use the fox's chakra? You should be able to since you have the Sharingan. "he said and Naruto growled.

" Yes I can use one tail of his chakra and I won't force him to give me chakra he's my friend. "he huffed as Jiraiya smiled. He was just like his mother. Inside the seal the fox smirked.

" Alright I didn't mean to offend you but since the large battle toads require a massive amount of chakra it would be useful to use your secondary supply in battle. "he said. Naruto nodded seeing the logic in it. He told him the hand seals as Naruto bit his thumb smeared some blood on his palm asked the fox for som chakra as red chakra swirled around him and he went through the hand seals Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey - Ram and yelled.

 **"Ninja Art : Summoning Jutsu"** as a huge puff of smoke went underneath him and Jiraiya paled at who he had summoned. This was going to get ugly. Naruto looked down and saw he was standing on a huge toad with copper red skin, a pipe in his mouth, a blue jacket and a tanto at his side.

 **"Jiraiya why the hell have you summoned me? If this is for another one of your peeking missions you're dead ! "** he roared as Jiraiya turned ghastly white he wasn't in a good mood.

"Umm Toad-san I have summoned you not Jiraiya I'm a new summoner for the toads and would like your permission to summon them." he said politely. The toad looked up and saw a blonde haired kid on top of him. He must be Minato's son. To summon him at such a young age. He really was his father's son.

 **"Hmm I like you kid you are polite and respectful. I'm Gamabunta the chief toad of Mount Myoboku. Alright I'll let you be our summoner but on one condition. "** he said.

"What is it chief toad?" Naruto asked curiously as Gamabunta took out a huge bottle of sake and two cups one normal and the othe as big as a bath tub.

 **"You and I will have to drink sake to complete the contract. "** he said with a smirk as Naruto laughed and nodded taking the cup. Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the ground. That kid just summoned Gamabunta and got him to agree him to be a summoner and was now drinking sake with him.

" Hey what's the big idea you damned toad when I summon you you yell curses at me and when the kid summons you you drink sake with him. " he yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him.

 **" Eh Jiraiya you damned pervert come back here so I can slice you for the last time you summoned me at the hot springs ! "** he roared as he unsheated his tanto and Jiraiya disappeared in a cloud of dust and Naruto laughed drinking sake. They sat and drank till late in the evening as Gamabunta reminisced of old times with him and Naruto told him of his pranks and when he painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight as both roared in laughter fully drunk. Gamabunta then told him he had to go and puffed as Naruto walked drunk to his home and knocked on the door.

Izumi opened the door and saw a drunk Naruto and was confused why was he drunk?

"Iiizuuuumi I'm home. "he slurred as he hugged her.

"Naruto why are you drunk is something wrong?" she asked concerned as he laughed.

"No my dear Izu-chan I became a toad summoner today and the chief told said I had to share a drink with him to seal the contract. "he said slurring and Izumi now understood.

" Have I told you how beautiful you are Izumi? "he asked and she started taking him to the room.

" Yes you have Naruto-kun. "she said.

" Well I should because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "he said as Izumi blushed and put him on the bed as he pulled her to him and she yelped as wrapped his arms around her.

" I don't deserve a girl like you Izu-chan I don't know what you see in me but I want you to know one thing. "he said as his voice became heavy and his eyelids were dropping. She smiled at the cute face he was making sleepily. But was shocked what he said next.

" I love you Izu-hime. "he said and fell asleep as Izumi laid there with wide eyes and a tomato red face. He really meant it because he wasn't aware what he was saying and she was jumping for joy on the inside. She kissed his forehead and he snuggled his head between her breasts and she giggled with a pink blush on her face and whispered knowing he couldn't hear her.

" I love you too Naru-kun" she whispered and dozed off.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke uo with an extreme headache and a huge hangover. Izumi walked in with a tray with some toast, eggs, bacon and juice and handed him some tablets which took. She sat besides him and he saw that she was smiling a bit too brightly today.

"What made you so happy today eh Izu-chan? "he asked and she kissed his cheek saying nothing and he just went on with his breakfast and asked if he did something after coming home but she shook her head still smiling and he nodded.

He started going to the training Ground but Izumi pulled him back and captured his lips and pushed her tongue in his mouth forcefully and he let her. She kissed him passionately for a minute and then broke off as Naruto had glazed eyes and she giggled with a flushed face herself.

"What was that for? "he asked still dazed.

" Nothing at all. " she said and pushed him out the door and closed it. Naruto was confused but shrugged it and went off with a huge smile on his face. He and Kakashi went through the daily routines for the rest of the week and in between Jiraiya came to help him perfect the summoning jutsu and created some combos with them.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **At The Konoha Stadium**

All the dignitaries an daimyo's were seated as the Kazekage came and sat besides the Hokage. Izumi along with Jiraiya was standing behind him as his guards. The Hokage began.

"Welcome all to the finals of the chunin exams. This year's talent is great and I wish that the dignitaries will be satisfied with their performance. I hereby declare to start the final stage of the chunin exams. " he said as a jutsu boomed his voice across the stadium and people roared in cheers.

 _The Finals of the Chunin Exams had begun!_

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. Now the chunin exam will begin. Sorry but I had to go with toads because of the plot I had in mind. Originally I was pushing for white i have added the ravens as a second to add something fresh. Please bear with it. I'll be using white tigers in my next fic. Keep reviewing and reading. Ja Ne**_ **;)**


	21. Chapter 21 The Invasion begins

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Stadium**

Naruto was standing in the middle of the stadium. All the participants were present in the ring as Hayate explained all the rules for the matches.

"Will all participants except Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki please head into the competitors stand. "he said as all except Neji and Naruto left the ring.

"Give up fate has decreed that I shall win this match. You are a failure and cannot win. Just give up and save yourself the embarrassment." he said arrogantly as Naruto said nothing and had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Up next to the Hokage Izumi was clenching her fist thinking why Naruto wasn't answering that arrogant fate obsessed prick back. He could mop his face on the ground and not even break out a sweat. Hiruzen was watching in fascination as Naruto kept a perfectly level head and didn't run into his taunts. The judges were noting as well.

"Fate has told me I shall be the victor why do you wish to fight fate? " he asked trying to get under his skin when Naruto spoke.

"If your hotline to fate has closed can we continue with the fight?" he asked calmly as the whole Stadium errupted in laughter and the Hyuga clan was seething at being humiliated in public. Izumi was finding it hard not to laugh behind her mask while Hiruzen was openly chuckling.

Neji grew red in anger and embarrassment and took his Gentle Fist stance and Hayate saw that their conversation was over and decided to start the match.

"Hajime" he yelled and stepped back.

Neji and Naruto stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. A leaf floated in the air in front of them and just as it touched the ground Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Neji in a bolt of lightning punching him square in the nose sending him flying back. Naruto decided not to activate his Sharingan wanting to conserve chakra for the subsequent rounds. The whole Stadium was stunned seeing the Hyuga prodigy on his back sent to the ground by the village pariah.

Neji stood up activating his Byakugan glaring at Naruto as Naruto adopted his own taijutsu stance. Naruto had read about the Hyuga's Gentle Fist and knew letting him touch him would be disastrous. He began channeling a bit of lightning chakra throughout his body as both charged ad each other and engaged in taijutsu. Naruto even without releasing the restriction seals was faster than Neji and was getting a few strikes in charged by some lightning chakra. Neji was getting frustrated he was dodging and countering everything and jumped back. His body was feeling paralysed at the points he was hitting and he was getting furious at his lack of coordination by it.

"What are you doing to me? " he asked growling but Naruto said nothing and made a cross hand seal.

 **"Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** be yelled as four clones appeared and charged at Neji. Neji snarled as he dealt with the clones. He finished two of them and thrust a palm strike to the chest of the third and just as he was moving to the fourth on the back the one in fron exploded sending him rocketing back to the fourth who grabbed him as he flying through the air by the neck and smashed his face in ground. As Neji tried to get up the clone put a kunai to his neck as the original stood in front of him arms crossed.

"Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki ! " the proctor yelled out as the crowd erupted in cheers seeing the brilliant match in front of them. Naruto was surprised at the crowd's response and everyone was cheering and hooting for him. He expected them to throw curses at him. Guess he could be Hokage someday he mused. He looked at the Kage box straight at Izumi and gave her a wink and she immediately looked down. He knew she was blushing under that mask and snickered and began walking to the competitors booth where everyone was looking at him with curious eyes but looked to the field as Hayate called the next match.

Up in the Kage box Hiruzen was looking at his grandson with pride amd Orochimaru was licking his lips under the Kazekage robes.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun such potential you will be mine Kukuku ! It's a shame Izumi has grown too strong for me to control properly and with your closeness she will be hard to manipulate. But your body will be mine"he thought inwardly chuckling.

"Will Kankuro of the Desert and Shino Aburame please come down on the field."he yelled as Kankuro cursed under his breath the signal for the invasion wasn't given yet and he couldn't show his puppets now. There was only one option.

"Proctor I forfeit ! " he yelled as the whole Stadium started throwing curses and booing at him. Hayate just shrugged and yelled the next match.

"Will Temari of the Desert and Shikamaru Nara please come down on the field." he yelled and Temari didn't want to fight but quitting would look too suspicious. She flew down to the field on her fan while Shikamaru was thinking he too should quit like Kankuro. But suddenly he was thrown into the field by a push as heard a yell.

"Go on Shikamaru and show her what your made of ! "Naruto yelled as Shikamaru sighed lying on the ground.

" Troublesome blonde " he muttered and got ready for the match.

" Next match Temari of the Desert vs Shikamaru Nara Hajime ! "he yelled and stepped back.

 **(Same as Cannon not bothering to write it watch the episode if you want.)**

"Winner of the match Temari of the Desert" he yelled as the crowd slowly clapped confused at the result of the match as Hayate yelled.

"Will Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee come down to the field. "he yelled as Gaara came in a **Sand Shunshin** and Rock Lee just jumped into the field.

" Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee Hajime ! "he yelled and stepped back

 **(Same as Cannon not bothering to write it watch the episode if you want.)**

Just as Gai took out Lee to the Infirmary and Hayate was about to call a break before the next round Gaara began to scream and hold his head in the field and Hayate was going to call for medics when Gaara said.

"Yes mother you don't have to wait anymore now you can have their blood. "he said and started going through hand seals as a ball of sand encased around him in a ball and a huge killing intent washed around the stadium and feathers started falling over the crowd as the civilians fell asleep.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the kage box as Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Izumi were trapped in a barrier on a rooftop with the Kazekage who revealed his face to be Orochimaru. Naruto didn't have time to dwell on it as the ball of sand was suddenly unleashing huge amounts of Demonic chakra. He knew he had to stop it before he finished to do whatever he was doing. He saw Hayate launch an attack only to have no effect as Baki came and engaged him he also noted that spikes shot out as someone came near it. He smirked and ran up the wall and went through three hand seals as a pitched scream of a thousand chirping birds was heard throughout the stadium and everyone stopped and saw Naruto on the wall his hand encased in Lightning chakra. Naruto shot towards the ball at blinding speed and his Sharingan was blazing under the seal at full fury. He dodged the spikes with ease and shot his hand forward through the ball and quickly pulled it out and jumped back his hand covered in blood. A blood curdling scream was heard as Gaara screamed and the ball fell apart to reveal Gaara with a hole just above his heart.

"Blood... It's my blood you will DIE UZUMAKI! " he roared as sand covered his arm and part of his face. Naruto was getting nervous as his Demonic chakra was spiking. He launched himself at Naruto and he noticed he had great speed now. But still Naruto was not fazed as his speed was great and with his fully matured Sharingan spinning he could keep up with him no problem. Gaara swiped his sand claw wildly and Naruto ducked under it throwing a lightning charged uppercut to his jaw as he went flying back and Naruto went through hand seals to continue with his charge not letting up.

 **"Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu "** he yelled and shot a Fireball at Gaara and through the concentration of the flames and explosion occurred. As the explosion subsided Gaara had sand falling down and some of his body was singed making Naruto think his attack at least connected. Gaara suddenly started laughing maniacally.

"Yes Uzumaki make me feel alive you'll prove my existence hahahaha... "he chuckled maniacally as more sand covered him and he charged.

Naruto dodged and weaved through the attacks but Gaara was getting faster. He decided to end it before he could power up any more and took out some shurikens and launched them at Gaara. Gaara laughed as he dodged the pitiful attack but then came to a halt as his body was pulled and tied to a tree with lightning charged Ninja wire as Naruto yelled.

 **"Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack "** he yelled and continued through the hand seals and ended on tiger.

 **" Fire style : Great Dragon Flame Jutsu "** he yelled as a huge fire dragon formed behind him. It was an upgraded version of his usual **Fire style : Dragon Flame Jutsu.** The dragon roared and launched at Gaara as he screamed. As the smoke died down a huge puff of sand covered the stadium and a humongous form of Shukaku was seen as he yelled.

 **"I'm out finally after you knocked out the boy. Now after I kill you I'll go and find some more in the village. "** he said as he chuckled. Naruto in his mind told Kurama to give him some chakra as he was nearly running on fumes now. A red aura covered Naruto as a huge aura surrounded the stadium and every fight stopped as everyone looked at the center of the field to see Naruto enveloped in a red chakra swirling around him. He went through hand seals. Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey - Ram and yelled as he pumped 75% of the chakra Kurama lent him and smashed his blood covered palm on the ground as everyone's eyes widened.

 **"Ninja Art : Summoning Jutsu "** he yelled as a huge puff of smoke covered the field and when the smoke cleared Naruto was standing on the back of the chief toad Gamabunta with his arms crossed and his eyes cold and his white jacket with blue flames and hair flowing wildly in the air. Gasps were heard throughout the leaf shinobi as several shinobi started muttering.

"That's Gamabunta-sama ! "one yelled.

" Look it looks like Minato-sama ! "another yelled.

" No that's Naruto and he summoned Gamabunta-sama ! "another yelled.

" The resemblance of him and Yondaime-sama is so great ! "the last one yelled.

 **" Hey gaki why have you summoned me? Want to have another drink? "** he asked the blonde standing on his back.

" No sorry Bunta maybe next time. But for now we have to take care of that blood crazy Tanuki. "he said and Gamabunta followed his gaze to the one tailed bijuu.

 **" Shukaku eh?** **You are just as troublesome as your father always calling to fight a bijuu.** **Very well let's finish this so we can have that drink. . "** he said as he puffed off his pipe and smirked as Naruto too smirked.

 **" Let's go "Wind style : Wind bullet" "** he said and launched them at Gamabunta and he jumped up and hand went through hand seals.

 **"Water Style : Water Bullets"** he yelled and his attack slammed the bijuu who snarled and launched more bullets at him one of which hit and Gamabunta was slammed back and stood back.

 **"Damn that tanuki it hurt. Oi gaki let's finish it one blow and get on with it. "** he said as Naruto smirked and nodded and both prepared for their most destructive jutsu in their arsenal. They both went through a long chain of hand seals as Gamabunta ended on horse and Naruto on tiger.

 **" Toad style : Toad oil bullet "** he yelled as a huge ball of oil shot from his mouth.

 **" Fire style : Ascension of the Phoenix "** Naruto yelled as a huge red Phoenix of fire shot from his mouth and screeched as it roared towards the oil bullet and both combined and a huge blue Phoenix of fire hit Shukaku head on and engulfed him in flames.

 **" Toad style/Fire style Collaboration Ninjustsu : Inferno of the Phoenix "** both yelled in unison as Shukaku dissolved in sand and an unconscious Gaara fell down.

 **" Hey gaki I'll go and help in the village with those snake summons you stay here and lend the leaf a hand"** Gamabunta said and Naruto nodded as jumped down. He jumped into the village as the leaf shinobi errupted in cheers at seeing the bijuu being taken down and Gamabunta help the village as the fighting once again started and Naruto went to the roof with a purple barrier with one thought.

 _Hold on Izumi I'm coming..._

 _ **Author's notes : There is the fight between Naruto and Gaara. Sorry for the time in the update but I have exams coming in the college and the updates will slow down a bit for a while but don't worry this fic won't be abandoned. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Any ideas are appreciated leave them as comments in reviews. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	22. Chapter 22 Battle of the Kages

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Stadium**

 **With Izumi and Hiruzen vs Orochimaru**

Hiruzen was sitting and watching the match when suddenly an explosion rocked the Kage box. Izumi immediately stood at attention and Hiruzen and Izumi both jumped to the nearby rooftop to keep some distance when the "Kazekage" jumped in front of them and they were suddenly surrounded by four strangely dressed guards and they went through hand seals.

 **"Ninja Art : Four Purple** **Rays Formation "** they yelled as suddenly a purple barrier was erected around them. They saw the Hokage's personal ANBU guard team land in front of the barrier after finishing off with some Oto nins who were blocking their way. One of them foolishly touched the barrier and the all saw as he screamed and was turned to ashes. The "Kazekage" suddenly started chuckling.

"Kukuku Sarutobi-sensei now it is you both and me all alone and no one to interfere. Doesn't this remind you of the good old days. Oh the nostalgia Kukuku... " he said as he peeled off his face and the pale face of the Snake Sannin was visible to the world.

" You disgust me Orochimaru I should never have let you live on that fateful day. I was weak but no matter today I'll rectify that mistake. " he said as he threw off his Hokage robes and his battle armor came for the world to see. He had fought through many wars in this armor and the ANBU outside were in awe at seeing the " Professor " in action again.

" Kukuku Sarutobi-sensei yes you are indeed correct. You shouldn't have let me go that day and that will prove to be the destruction of the village hidden in the leaves today. " he said throwing his Kazekage robes away. Izumi took out her sword and got into her stance.

" Orochimaru you were many things but I never thought of you to be foolish. Do you honestly believe you can take us both on at the same time and win. Even though I'm old these bones still have a lot of left for their village. " he said with a smirk.

" Indeed Sarutobi-sensei the odds are against me aren't they let's fix that shall we? " he said mockingly and Hiruzen frowned while Izumi took off her mask and threw it off activating her Sharingan. Orochimaru seeing her Sharingan licked his lips like a snake and chuckled.

" Oh my such amazing eyes you and Naruto-kun intrigued me greatly. It's a shame I can't take your body as you've turned more stronger than me and will overturn my control over you with your visual prowess but I shall end up today so I can move on with my plans of the future without any troubles. After you are gone I might take your boyfriend as my vessel to get those delicious eyes of his. I'm sure he must've appreciated the gift I gave him in our last meeting. " he said trying to rile up Izumi but she just glared at him icily with a stoic face while on the inside she was seething and promised herself to rid this world of this trash today to lessen Naru-kun' s problems.

" Vessels? What do you mean vessels... No you even mastered that jutsu? " he said horrified as his former student started chuckling and peeled off his face showing a girl's face and Hiruzen looked in horror as his voice changed.

" Kukuku yes Sarutobi-sensei I have mastered the key jutsu to immortality. Now I just need a new and perfect vessel with the Sharingan and I'll master all the jutsu in the world. " he finished and Hiruzen looked down in shame while the ANBU outside were shouting about him being a monster. Izumi was now furious on the inside. This bastard wanted to use her Naru-kun just as a disposable body.

" What have you become Orochimaru and how have I failed? " he said grimacing at his student who laughed at his naive sensei.

" Sarutobi-sensei I have become the perfect being, immortal and with those eyes I shall become all powerful and this village won't be here after today to stop me. " he said and slammed a scroll on the ground as kanji spread around the ground. He went through the hand seals Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands when Hiruzen's eyes widened in horror as he saw two coffins with the kanji for" one" and "two" appear and he chucked shurikens at the third coffin with the kanji for "four" as it returned to the ground halfway and Orochimaru laughed.

"So you stopped the third obe eh? No matter these two shall be enough. " he said.

 **" Ninja Art : Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation"** he yelled as the doors of the coffins fell and out came two individuals.

One had long brown hair and green eyes and was wearing and old warring states era Senju style armor with it's emblem being embedded on it. The second one had white spiky hair and threw red lines on his face and black eyes with a blue warring states era Senju style armor with it's emblem and had some fur on it's neck. The ANBU standing outside gasped while Hiruzen and Izumi widened their eyes recognizing the two legends standing in front of them.

"Where are we? " asked Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

" This man reincarnated us with my forbidden jutsu but still we aren't at full power. " said Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

" Orochimaru how far have you fallen do you have no shame? " he asked him in contempt.

" Saru is that you? You have gotten older. Have you taken care of the village like I entrusted you? " asked Tobirama.

" Is that our little monkey? You named him Hokage. I am proud of you Hiruzen I am sure the village must be safe in your hands. " said Hashirama.

" Hashirama-sensei Tobirama-sensei... " Hiruzen whispered as his eyes watered and tears fell down his eyes.

" Kukuku Sarutobi-sensei isn't it ironic the two previous Hokage will be the destruction of the village they created with their own hands. " he said and chuckled.

" Sandaime-sama you must remember they are reincarnated and are not alive. Don't let emotions cloud your judgement. " Izumi said as Hiruzen looked at her.

" She is right Saru you must stop us I created this jutsu and we won't stop even at the death of the caster until we fulfill his desire. You must either know the mechanics of this jutsu and know how to break it or seal our souls. Do either of you know the Edo Tensei? " he asked as both shook their heads. Tobirama sighed as he looked at Orochimaru.

" You were smart not to bring us at our full power but you will still lose. " he said and Orochimaru chuckled.

" I still haven't perfected this jutsu so you could've broken out of it if you were at full power. But even half of both of your powers and mine combined will end this pathetic village. " he said amd made a hand seal as both Tobirama and Hashirama stiffened.

" Saru stop us and fulfill your duty as Hokage do not hesitate. " he said and Hiruzen nodded with hardened eyes. Both sides started raising their chakra levels as cracks covered the ground where the five stood.

" Izumi you take on Tobirama sensei and I'll fight Hashirama-sensei and Orochimaru. Finish up that fight and back me up. This won't be easy. I know the moves of Hashirama-sensei and Orochimaru like the back of my hands. Tobirama-sensei was always unpredictable in battle and your Sharingan will aid you. Understood. " he said in authority and Izumi nodded without hesitation. So this was the man who led the village to victory in two of the three great shinobi wars she mused.

Hiruzen went through hand seals at lightning speeds to anyone other than those fighting he was simply a blur. Izumi was only able to keep up due to her sharingan and that too barely.

 **"Earth Style : Earth Dragon Jutsu "** he yelled as an earth dragon rose and charged at the three and he went through more hand seals.

 **" Fire Style : Great Dragon Flame Jutsu "** he yelled as he launched white flames at the Dragon which turned to molten lava and caused the three to split up.

Izumi immediately seeing the opening charged with her sword and swiped at Tobirama who side stepped and countered with a kick which she blocked and felt the force behind it and launched a punch with her free hand as he jumped back and Izumi rubbed her arm with which she blocked and this was just their half strength.

Tobirama clapped his hands together as water swirled around him. Izumi watched in amazement as he created water out of thin air. He went through hand seals.

 **"Water Style : Tearing Torrent "** he yelled as water charged at her at great speeds. With her Sharingan she anticipated she won't be able to dodge and channeled huge amount of chakra in her right eye and closed the left. Her right eye began leaking blood as she prepared her next attack. The tomoes in her eyes started spinning inwards and joined to form a three bladed pinwheel. The pinwheel spinned as she launched her next attack.

 **"Amaterasu"** she whispered as black flames consumed the water and it dispersed along with the flames. Tobirama was shocked that she blocked her attack point blank but then gazed in her eyes.

"So you have the Mangekyou Sharingan? This makes it interesting. I've seen the power those eyes but you can't use those frequently due to the toll on your chakra reserves. " he said and Izumi cursed inwardly be already knew one it's drawbacks. He had already forced her to use this power. This won't be easy.

 **With Hiruzen**

Hiruzen charged at both of them and engaged them in taijutsu. He swiped the legs of Orochimaru who jumped. Hashirama kicked the ground where he was crouched as he rolled to the side. Orochimaru launched a punch he blocked and jumped and kicked Hashirama in the face sending fim flying back and jumped back from Orochimaru. Orochimaru cursed his sensei was still strong despite his age. He opened his mouth as a snake came out and he pulled out his sword the Kusanagi. Hiruzen seeing this went through hand seals with his blood smeared palm and slammed his hand on the ground.

 **"Ninja Art : Summoning Jutsu "** he yelled. The puff of smoke disappeared and there stood Monkey King Enma.

" Hiruzen it's been a long time since we've been in battle. And I see you've called me to finish off your past mistake. Let's do it like the old times eh? " he said.

" Indeed it has been a long time old friend. Today I settle all accounts. Let's go. " he said and Enma nodded.

 **" Ninja Art : Transformation Adamantine Staff"** Enma yelled and transformed into a diamond hard bo staff as Hiruzen twirled it around and got in his stance.

He launched and engaged them both with his bo staff and went toe to toe with them both swiping striking and blocking. Orochimaru cursed seeing the old man stab that staff in his stomach and bit elongated throwing him back. Hashirama struck his right hand forward.

 **"Wood Style : Great Forest Jutsu "** he yelled as several wood spikes headed to Hiruzen. He went through hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

 **" Earth Style : Earth Wall"** he yelled and stopped the spears. Orochimaru decided to take charge.

 **"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands"** he yelled as snakes shot out of his sleeves and charged at Hiruzen. Hiruzen took out a kunai with an exploding tag and chugged it at the snakes. The snakes were blown to pieces and he went through hand seals.

 **"Fire Style : Fire Dragon Bullet "** he yelled and shot a fire Dragon at Hashirama who clasped his palms together in a snake seal.

 **" Wood Style : Wood Locking Wall"** he yelled as his attack was blocked by a wooden dome. He panted as he saw both of then regroup and looked to the side towards Izumi.

 **"Fire Style : Great Uchiha Fire"** she yelled and blew an inferno of flames at Tobirama who clapped his hands.

 **"Water Style : Violent Water Shockwave "** he yelled as both attacks collided and a huge blast of steam erupted and she jumped back with Hiruzen. Tobirama regrouped with Hashirama and Orochimaru as suddenly they an explosion rocked the stadium. All of them turned their eyes and saw Naruto battling Shukaka with Gamabunta and defeating him. Orochimaru grit his teeth seeing him taken down by that brat and the cheers that erupted in the stadium. He saw Gamabunta heading to the three headed snake summon and seethed knowing they weren't a match for him. That brat was ruining everything.

Hiruzen and Izumi smirked seeing Orochimaru's frustration and the way Naruto handled his battles.

"Well Orochimaru it looks like your invasion isn't going as planned right? Naruto is as unpredictable as it gets and his will of fire won't be taken down by the likes of you. " he said proudly.

" Don't worry old man after I finish with you two I'll visit dear Naruto-kun and take him as my vessel personally. " he said.

" Sandaime-sama the odds aren't looking good we can't take them all on together even if it's you and me. " Izumi said stoically and Hiruzen nodded knowing it to be true. They couldn't fight them back and seal them at the same time and none of them knew how to break Edo Tensei. He was brought out of his thoughts as everyone heard a shout and turned to see our favorite sunkissed blonde haired hero standing there.

"Oi old man Izumi-chan wait up I'm coming in. " he yelled as everyone looked at him perplexed as If he had grown a second head.

" Hey kid what you did back there was amazing and all but you can't get through this barrier. We tried everything and one of us touched the barrier and was turned to ashes." You can't help them as Orochimaru smirked.

"That's right you can't get through the barrier. " he said as Orochimaru smiled wider while Hiruzen and Izumi looked down. They were running out of options when suddenly Naruto's spoke again.

" But I can. " he said as walked to the barrier and everyone looked at him confused. He started going through a chain of hand seals that none of them except the three Hokage's had seen before and their eyes widened.

 **" Uzumaki Secret Style : Barrier Brokage Sealing "** he yelled and put his palms forward as kanji covered a small part of the barrier and glowed and Orochimaru watched in horror as for a split second the barrier opened and he jumped in. The ANBU and Izumi stood there dumbfounded and Orochimaru seethed.

" So you're an Uzumaki eh? Well now the odds are even I think. " Tobirama said with a smirk. Orochimaru was furious his barrier was breached like it was nothing.

" Naruto how did you do that? And what were those strange hand seals? " Izumi asked.

" Well Izumi-chan that was the Uzumaki sealing style unique to those with Uzumaki blood. That was what made the Uzumaki feared and enabled one clan to stand against three villages. " he said and she nodded.

" Who are you child I haven't seen such mastery of the Uzumaki sealing style since Mito? " asked Hashirama.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki Shodaime-sama Nidaime-sama and if you both are here I guess that snake used the Edo Tensei? " he asked as both nodded.

" Naruto how do you know about the Edo Tensei? " asked Hiruzen worriedly.

" Remember the time I stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals old man. I lied to you learning only to techniques. I read about tha Edo Tensei as well. Don't worry never has the thought of using such a vile technique ever crossed my mind. " he said as Hiruzen nodded and sighed in relief.

" Do you by any chance know the mechanics of my Technique. I can't tell you since he has bonded this to me not to speak of anything that might help in breaking my jutsu. " asked Tobirama as Naruto nodded.

" Indeed I do Nidaime-sama we just have to break the bondage formula in your heads to break the anchor of your souls and put a sealing jutsu on them. " he said and Tobirama nodded.

" Your knowledge is correct now you have the right odds and knowledge make it to your advantage. " he said as Naruto nodded and popped a food pill in his mouth replenishing his chakra and released his restriction seals.

" Now now Naruto I can't have you interfere in my plans now can I so you'll just have to go. " he said smirking and raised a half ram seal to activate his curse mark. A few seconds passed and everyone stood confused. What was he trying to do? Everyone thought.

" Why isn't my Curse Seal working on you? "he snarled and Naruto chuckled.

" Oh that hickey. Pedophile the kyuubi didn't like his container being controlled so he removed it. So don't try wasting your time. " he said as everyone chuckled at his explanation while Orochimaru's eye twitched being called a Pedophile and was furious that he couldn't take him as a container.

" So now that that's out of the way let's get wild shall we? " he said his Sharingan blazing to life for everyone to see.

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. See what happens next as Naruto reveals his Sharingan to the world. Keep reading and reviewing I got a much greater response than I imagined for my first fic. Anyways please check out my other fic too and review it if you like it's called "Naruto : Tobirama's Heir". See you next time. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	23. Chapter 23 Naruto Joins the Battle !

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Stadium Rooftop**

 _Last Time_

 _" So now that that's out of the way let's get wild shall we? " he said his Sharingan blazing to life for everyone to see._

 **Now**

The ANBU gasped and shouted "He has the Sharingan" as Hashirama's and Tobirama's eyes widened at seeing the all too familiar dojutsu but Tobirama was especially anxious because of the intensity with which those eyes blazed and his senses recognized that man's chakra signature all too well. This boy had almost the same chakra signature as him meaning he was a direct descendant most probably grandson.

"So you are his grandson aren't you. I can recognize those eyes anywhere. Your eyes hold the same power that "he" once held. " he said as Hashirama looked at him confused.

" Who do you mean brother? " asked Hashirama as Tobirama looked at him as if he was stupid.

" Gaze into those eyes don't they remind you of someone. You should be the first one to recognize him. " he said as Hashirama looked at Naruto for a moment before his eyes widened in realization and Tobirama smirked his brother had a brain after all. Suddenly he started chuckling and then laughing hard as everyone looked at him perplexed. He then spoke between chuckles.

"Who would've thought that his grandson would be fighting one day for this village and both of us against it. Ironic isn't it brother. " he said.

" Indeed" Tobirama replied with a smirk.

"Who are you two talking about? Tell me. " asked Orochimaru through narrowed eyes. Tobirama had already heard of his obsession with the Sharingan and if he didn't know of the boy's heritage it would be better. He answered before his stupid brother could open his mouth.

" That's none of your business. You may control our actions against you but you can't control the knowledge we possess. " he said coldly while Orochimaru fumed knowing he was right. He made a hand seal as both Hashirama and Tobirama stiffened. They entered their stances and looked down at them.

"Naruto now that you are here we shall take them one on one. You go after Hashirama sensei, Izumi will take Tobirama-sensei and I will personally finish the mistake I left alive all those years ago. " said Hiruzen as both of them nodded and got into their stances.

 **Naruto vs Hashirama**

Both glared at each other for some moments. Hashirama's green eyes boring into Naruto's blood red blazing Sharingan. Their staredown ended as a leaf touched the ground in front of them and Hashirama blurred in front of him and launched a kick on his head as Naruto anticipated it with his Sharingan crouched down spinned to his back and landed a spine crunching kick on his back as Hashirama tumbled from the momentum added to his own charge and slid to a stop. He smirked knowing the only weakness to the Sharingan. Bring up your speed to a level where his eyes can read but his body can't react. He suddenly blurred and started running all around Naruto trying to throw off his random patterns and become unknown to his eyes. Naruto's Sharingan spun wildly and his small sparks formed around his body his body becoming more reactive due to the lightning chakra running through his muscles. His eyes flowed left, right, up, down everywhere following each and every movement Hashirama made and suddenly ducked under a roundhouse kick from his right side as he swiped the legs from under Hashirama whose eyes widened not expecting him to be able to keep up with him at his full speed. Naruto jumped uo spun sideways and landed a spinning kick to his face and he flew back from the hit.

The ANBU outside had their jaws dropped to the ground. This kid was keeping up with the First Hokage in one on one taijutsu battle. To them Hashirama was nothing but a blur but suddenly the kid moved did two move and he flew back. Hashirama nursed his jaw smiling at Naruto.

"You are definitely his grandson no doubt about it. You have the same power in those eyes. Only his eyes were ever able to keep up with my speed. And you have have trained your body up to speed to react to those eyes not becoming arrogant or over reliant on your bloodline. A true heir to the Sharingan. " he said as Naruto blushed getting praised by the man known as" God of Shinobi ".

" I am honored that you think so highly of me Hashirama-sama but I am not one of those Uchiha's to think of themselves as God because of special eyes. " he replied and Hashirama looked at him proudly. He would be a greater shinobi than his friend ever was.

" The will of fire burns so brightly in you my boy I'm glad that the dream that me and my friend once envisioned is being lived and protected by the younger generation so hard and that two Uchiha's are fighting for the survival of the village. My dream still lives on I am glad. " he said as Naruto had tears in his eyes.

" I wish we hadn't met under these circumstances Hashirama-sama I would have loved to ask you about the old times and stories of my grandfather. " he said as Hashirama smiled sadly.

" I do too child I do too. " be said and once again charged at Naruto and both launched attacks at each other going toe to toe but in the end Hashirama splashed water in his eyes with his foot and jumped back. The kid was strong but lacked the experience in battle that he possessed. He shot his right arm forward.

 **"Wood Style : Great Forest Jutsu"** he yelled as wooden spikes came out of his arms and crashed into the still dazed Naruto. He flew back from the force and Hashirama capitalized on the advantage and clasped his hands together in the snake seal and pumped a huge amount of chakra.

 **"Wood Style : Nativity of a World of Trees"** he yelled as Naruto was encased in a deep forest emerging from underground and Hashirama knew he was trapped in the trees and would soon suffocate from the poisonous plants in there and he turned around. Then suddenly he heard a shout fron the Forest behind him and he turned around.

 **"Lightning Style " Chidori"** yelled Naruto as came out ripping off the thick trees with his lightning encased hand and charged at Hashirama who thrust his arm forward as more wooden spikes headed his way which he weaved through predicting with his Sharingan and thrust his arm at Hashirama who side stepped at the last moment but his right arm was cleaved right through. Naruto slid to a stop amd panted but smirked as he saw his handiwork and the lightning disappeared. His smirk vanished as his arm regenerated and he cursed that thrice damned Technique.

"You are good but you must incapacitate me completely to seal me. " he said as his arm finished regenerating. Naruto was running his brain hard. He had already taken a food pill for rebuilding his normal chakra and wanted to keep the fox's chakra as a reserve as he had already used some before in Summoning and to use it again would knock him out from the strain. He suddenly had an idea pop in his brain and he formed a cross hand seal.

 **"Ninja Art : Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu "** he yelled as ten clones popped in front of Hashirama and he was amazed that the boy could perform that Kinjutsu but seeing his Uzumaki blood it wasn't a surprise he had the reserves for it. They surrounded him from all sides as he dispatched eight of them and saw the original charging at him and stuck a kunai in his chest. He smirked and poofed in a puff of smoke and Hashirama suddenly remembered the count was two out and looked behind to see a clone charging at him and he wanted to jump behind but felt his feet stuck and saw two hands holding them. Suddenly the clone came close and just as Hashirama's fist was going to make contact he smirked, glowed and exploded taking a good part of his right portion off.

The original Naruto was immediately in front of him and began going through hand seals as he placed his hands on Hashirama's chest.

 **"Uzumaki Sealing Style : Contract Seal"** he yelled as Kanji covered his head and began to get absorbed onto the bondage seal. Hashirama smiled as his body started withering away and his soul was going to be returned to the pure world.

"I am glad that the vision me and Madara once had lives on through his legacy. The will of fire is the ironically the strongest in you my boy. Keep the village safe I can rest easy knowing there are shinobi like you protecting it. " he said as he put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. Naruto's eyes watered as a tear escaped his eye.

" I will protect the village and the ideals you left behind Hashirama-sama. Don't worry the village hidden in the leaves will stand strong and your dreams will live on. " he said as Hashirama smiled and nodded. Hashirama withered away as a lifeless sound Ninja fell to the ground. Naruto turned to the fight with Izumi and his eyes widened at what was happening behind him.

" IZUMI ! " he shouted...

 **Meanwhile with Izumi vs Tobirama**

Tobirama and Izumi stood staring at one another as Izumi suddenly charged with her sword and swiped at Tobirama with a horizontal Slash as he parried it with a kunai. They both slashed and swiped and kept going back and forth as clangs of metal echoed throughout the clearing. Suddenly Izumi jumped back and went through quick hand seals.

 **"Fire Style : Phoenix Flower Jutsu "** she yelled as she shot a dozen fireballs at Tobirama. Tobirama himself went through hand seals.

 **"Water Style : Water Bullet Jutsu"** he yelled and blocked each Fireball as steam covered the area. Izumi decided to take advantage of the steam as she saw through it clearly with her Sharingan. She went through hand seals and decided to use the water spread throughout the ground from Tobirama's techniques. There were a long chain of hand seals as she ended at bird. Tobirama sensed the high moulding of chakra and himself went through hand seals.

 **"Water Style : Water Dragon Jutsu "** she yelled as a huge Dragon roared and made its way into the steam.

 **" Earth Style : Mud Wall Jutsu "** he yelled as the water Dragon crashed into the wall and a huge shower of water and mud cleared the steam. Tobirama charged at Izumi with his kunai as he slashed with one which she blocked with her sword. He used his other Kunai and slammed the blunt edge onto her wrist and got rid of her sword and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back. He wanted to take advantage of the surprise he created and went through hand seals.

 **"Water Style : Tearing Torrent "** he yelled as strong wave of water made it's towards Izumi. Izumi was still dazed and knew she wouldn't be able to dodge and channeled a huge amount of chakra to her eyes as a purple rib cage formed around her and she yelled.

 **" Susanoo "** she said as the water crashed into the being surrounding her and just bounced off it as Izumi fell to her knees and coughed blood as the purple rib cage disappeared and she panted as her Sharingan disappeared and her onyx eyes stared at Tobirama. She was completely out of chakra and her body was killing her from the pain of using the **Susanoo** with so less chakra. She knew she would be defeated with his next attack and that she didn't even have the strength to dodge whatever came next.

"You fought well but your limits have been reached I'll make your death quick. I'm sorry to have to do this. " he said as he clapped his hands together and a cyclone of water swirled around him and he went through a long chain of hand seals preparing for his strongest Water jutsu.

 **" Water Style : Severing Water Tidal Shockwave"** he yelled as a huge Tsunami like wave roared at Izumi who closed her eyes as flashbacks of her life went through her head. Her killing her parents, her childhood, the hatred her brother had for her, the times with Naruto, training and beating him and how he would everytime get back uo, their first date and finally the kiss they shared that night under the stars. She smiled and waited for death to claim her when she heard a shout.

 _" IZUMI ! "_

 _ **Author's notes : Ther is the next chapter and the battle after Naruto joins Izumi and Hiruzen. It ends on a cliffhanger. Hehehe I'm evil aren't I. Well wait for the next chapter can't give everything at once now can I. I give my thanks to the loyal followers of the story who are regularly leaving their comments and suggestions in reviews. It helps and motivates me a lot guys. Well see you guys in the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. Ja ne**_ **;)**


	24. Chapter 24 Conclusion of Chunin Arc

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Stadium Rooftop**

 **Last Time**

 _ **"IZUMI ! "**_

 **Now**

Naruto watched as the Tsunami Tidal Wave launched by Tobirama make it's way towards Izumi. His Sharingan predicted her muscle movements and chakra levels and knew she won't make it out and that she herself knew it. His eyes were wide with fear as he saw his closest person in life about to die. His only friend, his best friend, his girlfriend, his love, his life.

"No. " he whispered as he subconsciously whispered it. He wasn't going to let her die in front of him if he had any say in the matter. Even if the Shinigami himself stood in front of her he would have to go through him. He subconsciously used the **Kawarimi** on her and substituted himself with her. He stood in front of the wave with a calm expression all his doubts were now gone he felt serene and relaxed. He opened his eyes as his Sharingan glowed the tomoes spinning wildly blue chakra exploded from his body and covered him. He held his left hand on his waist in half one handed Tiger seal. He moulded Fire chakra in his body and pumped it up by pushing a hell of a lot of in it as the blue aura disappeared from him and he held his right hand in front of his mouth making a ring with his index finger and thumb. He breathed in a huge amount of air and moulded it with the Fire chakra and expelled it all at once screaming.

 **"Fire Style : Majestic Flame Destroyer"** he screamed and let out a Tsunami of white fiery inferno equalling Tobirama's S-ranked attack in power as a huge explosion rocked the Rooftop and steam covered the whole barrier.

Izumi who had closed her eyes before she heard Naruto shout her name when she noticed a slight displacement and saw herself sitting watching Naruto's back. She was still for a moment before she put two and two together and realized what he had done. That reckless idiot she screamed inside and wanted to scream his name but her breath was caught in her throat as she watched him stand still waiting for it to come to him as tears rolled down her cheeks and just a sob got out of her throat. Then suddenly chakra shot out of his body and he held a strange hand seal at his waist as puffed his lungs and released a fiery inferno to equal the Nidaime's attack. He took her breath away when she saw him equal one of the strongest attacks of Tobirama Senju. The ANBU standing guard all watched the legendary battle about to go down in history unroll its events as a Genin took on the Nidaime Hokage head on and equalled him in power.

Naruto fully calm let his instincts take over and decided to take advantage of the thick steam that was created. Tobirama was surprised by the turn of events and when the steam enveloped the barrier he expanded his senses and sensed someone behind him and jammed a kunai in Naruto's chest who smirked and exploded taking his right arm with him and he flew backwards from the explosion and heard a sound of chirping birds behind him. Naruto thrust his arm forward and through Tobirama's chest as he took a huge chunk out of his other good arm. He thrust his arm out and put his hands on his chest after going through the Uzumaki sealing style hand seals.

 **"Uzumaki Sealing Style : Contract Seal"** he said as Kanji spread over Tobirama and then was absorbed in his soul bondage seal. He smiled as Naruto looked at him sadly and decided to pass on some information that would be valuable for him in the future.

"Listen Naruto I have fought and befriended many Uchiha. Those of the Uchiha blood that awakens the Sharingan grow more powerful each passing moment as the hatred in their hearts increases. I call this the curse of hatred. " he said as Naruto listened intently to his each word.

"However the power of an Uchiha's visual prowess gained through the curse comes at a price. As the hatred and visual prowess increase so does the insanity and darkness in the heart of an Uchiha. You and your friend over there haven't fallen to the curse. Do not let hatred ever consume you. Let the will of fire guide you and you shall become known throughout the world and remembered in history. The Uchiha are capable of loving more than amy other person and thus is their strong hatred when they lose something precious to them. Madara fell to the curse after his brother's death and you know of his fate. Show the world the pure heart of an Uchiha and become the man Madara once could have become. I leave the village to you. Keep it safe. Never give up. " he said and put a hand over his head. Naruto's eyes were streaming with tears at the faith he put in him.

"I promise you Tobirama-sama I will protect this village and everyone in it till my last breath and I never go back on my word cause that's my Nindo my Ninja way. " he said confidently and Tobirama nodded and smiled as the ashes fell and another dead sound Ninja fell down. Naruto turned around and looked at Hiruzen's battle as he grinned oh the joy's of an E-ranked jutsu.

 **With Hiruzen and Orochimaru**

Hiruzen twirled his bo staff intending to finish the mistake he should have so long ago. Orochimaru grinned as he thought that with the death of the Old Monkey th village will fall soon.

SO Sarutobi-sensei shall we begin. " he said snickering while Hiruzen glared at him with a hardened expression. He was about to continue his mind tricks when suddenly Hiruzen charged and Orochimaru barely blocked the bo staff with his Kusanagi and slid a few feet back from the impact. They both engaged each other in a weapons duel as Hiruzen was on the offensive. Orochimaru while a good swordsman was nowhere near the level of finesse or experience that Sarutobi held with his Adamantine Staff. They both broke of as Hiruzen jumped backwards and Orochimaru was there with some partial wounds and was seething. That old fool was still too strong at his age.

"Hiruzen finish it quick that damn sword of his is injuring even me in this form. " said Monkey King Enma and Hiruzen nodded already knowing that the famed blade of Kusanagi could cut through anything except the fabled blades, the seven swords of the mist wielded by the seven swordsman of the mist, the twin blades of Tetsu no kuni wielded by the top two samurai of the village, the Red Death from Uzu and finally it's own counterpart the sword of totsuka. Orochimaru decided to finish it once and for all.

 **"Forbidden Style : Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes"** he yelled as thousands of snake slithered out from his mouth which he opened wide and each one of them took out a blade coated with poison and charged at him. Orochimaru chuckled thinking it was over.

"Kukuku Sarutobi-sensei you can't escape this jutsu and just a scratch from of them will kill you in moments. " he said.

"Orochimaru your foolishness knows no bounds do you forget who taught you to be a shinobi in the first place?" said Hiruzen mockingly while Orochimaru laughed harder thinking he was bluffing.

"Let me show you the jutsu that earned me the name "God of Shinobi" during the Second Great Shinobi War" he said as Orochimaru paled even further than he already was. He had heard stories of that damned jutsu and it was known only to him as he created it and never taught it to anybody saying he hadn't found someone worthy enough. He started going through a long chain of forbidden hand seals at blinding speeds and Monkey King Enma grinned inwardly. It had been too long since he went all out and today he was pulling all stops and he knew this was his final battle.

 **"Forbidden Jutsu : God's Strength "** he said as his body opened six of the eight celestial gates and concentrated the excess flow of chakra to strengthen his muscles and bones as his body buffed up and an explosion of chakra rocked the field. Orochimaru had wide eyes seeing the strength he was releasing. He twirled his Adamantine Staff and jumped up. He swiped his staff in the air and slammed it in the ground as a the whole ground in front of him was tore apart and all the snakes were launched in the air. He twirled his staff and swiped it horizontally as he yelled.

 **"Forbidden Jutsu : God's Swipe "** he said and a wave of chakra was emitted from his staff which tore through all the snakes. Orochimaru watched gobsmacked as the Old fool negated his strongest jutsu like it was nothing. Suddenly Hiruzen disappeared and Orochimaru rolled sideways barely dodging his bo staff as he created a crater where he struck. If that blow had hit his head he would have been a head less chicken by now he realized. He again engaged him in a weapons fight not giving him respite and both went toe to toe with Orochimaru on the defensive. Finally Hiruzen saw an opening and took it as he smashed his Adamantine Staff in his chest adding all his strength as the muscles in his arms and legs started tearing apart from the strain the jutsu was causing. He was too old to use this jutsu and this was his last attack in this lifetime with it and smashed Orochimaru with all his strength. As soon as the Adamantine Staff made contact all of his ribs and lungs caved in from the pressure and he howled in agony as he flew back quite a distance before rolling to a stop. Hiruzen sighed in relief as he dropped his jutsu and his whole body was wracked in pain as he winced and a scream died in his throat. His eyes widened as the dead corpse of Orochimaru and another healthy Orochimaru came out panting from strain with a scowl on his face as he muttered.

 **"Forbidden Style : Body Replacement Jutsu"** he said and chuckled at his sensei's expression.

"Kukuku Sarutobi-sensei this is the end. " he said and ran at Hiruzen with his sword aiming for his heart. Hiruzen couldn't move due to the teared muscles and closed his eyes awaiting his loss and death at his own pupil's hands.

 _ **Splack...**_

His sword pierced through the chest just inches away from his heart as he opened his eyes and they widened instantly seeing Naruto standing there grinning instead of his sensei. He coughed up some blood as he held his hands with his gripping him not letting him go lose as he chuckled.

"This is the end for you _cough..._ Oroch-pedo _cough... cough..._ " he said grinning and coughing blood. Orochimaru chuckled at the naive boy who had a sword pierced near his heart and telling him it was his end. Ridiculous he thought.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun I think the hard battles affected your mind a little it is your end not mine though a shame to lose such a precious vessel. But oh well. " he said mockingly but scowled when he saw Naruto grinning foxily still holding his arms.

"Oh no I am perfectly fine." he said and Orochimaru wondered what the hell he was talking about and would just die already.

"Oi Kurama lend me some chakra will you ! " he yelled in his mind as the Nine tailed fox grunted in his mind at his foolish and reckless container but at least he wasn't weak or a coward. Red chakra erupted from his stomach and bubbled uo on his body as his Sharingan deactivated and his eyes were now slitted, his whiskers darkened and fangs became elongated as a tail waved behind him.

 **"Uzumaki Sealing Style : Chakra Sealing : Fuin"** he yelled as the red chakra all concentrated on his hands and red kanji instead of the usual black started spreading on Orochimaru's Arms as he kicked Naruto in his chest jumping back pulling his sword with him as he felt his arms burn.

"AHHHHHH... " he screamed as the kanji glowed and his arms turned black. He howled in agony as Naruto chuckled.

"Ah the wonders of _cough..._ sealing." he said chuckling as Orochimaru hissed in agony.

"What did you do to me? " he hissed as Naruto grinned.

"Oh nothing it's a simple chakra sealing jutsu but just with a little twist." he said as Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. He continued.

"I sealed your chakra network but I used a different chakra than a normal one as you can see from the difference in kanji making it more effective and thus intensifying the sealing. Demonic Chakra. " he said as it dawned on Orochimaru what he had done.

"The Demonic chakra has crippled your chakra network from the inside out. Your arms are nothing more than stumps now. The jutsu you held _cough..._ so precious is forever out of your reach." he said grinning as Orochimaru fumed. The Sound Four dropped the barrier and took a hold of Orochimaru and jumped out.

"This isn't over I'll get you back for this you damned brat. Konoha will perish. Mark my words. " he screamed as he ran away. The ANBU tried to stop them but they escaped. Naruto's vision started becoming blurry as he stumbled on his feet and saw Izumi running at him a bit hazily.

"NARUTOOOO..." he heard as his vision started blacking out in pieces and he started falling backwards. Izumi caught him before he fell and put his head in her lap as he cradled it on her chest as tears streamed down her face. All the jonin sensei, ANBU and a barely standing Hiruzen circled them as she tapped his cheek lightly.

"Naru... Naru... Stay with me don't close your eyes please I can't lose you too. You are the only thing keeping me from falling into the darkness. Please. " she whispered tapping his cheek as Naruto was blinking his eyes trying to get a sharp look at her on and just when the image cleared he spoke.

" Izu-chan... _cough... cough... "_ he whispered.

" Yes it's me Naru I'm here. " she whispered back to him.

" I love you " he whispered and his eyes closed as he blacked out. She tapped his cheek to awaken him.

" Naru... " she whispered tapping his cheek.

" Naru wake up" she whispered a bit louder.

" Naru please wake up. " she said even louder.

" NARUTOOOO... " she screamed in agony to the heaven tears flowing heavily through her eyes as she cradled his head like a lifeline.

" I love you too baka. " she whispered.

" MEDIIIIICSSS... " Hiruzen yelled.

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next installment for my dear regular readers. Another small cliffhanger. I'm really becoming evil hehehe. But can you blame me I can't resist to give the readers incentive to wait for the next chapter. Anyways keep reviewing and reading Ja Ne**_ **;)**


	25. Chapter 25 Recuperation

**Naruto : Rebirth of Kiiroi Senko**

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **Konoha Stadium Rooftop**

 **Last Time**

"MEDIIICCSSS" Hiruzen yelled.

Now

A team of medics rushed towards them as they broke through the circle of shinobi and came to the fallen blonde who was being held like a lifeline in Izumi's arms. A few if them hesitated but when they felt the KI of the various shinobi there along with the Sandaime they started preparing for emergency treatment. One of them tried to free his head from Izumi's breasts as she lashed out at him with a kunai as the medic barely moved out in time and her Sharingan spun to life even though she was already exhausted. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back to attack but stopped seeing who it was. Hiruzen stood with a sad smile and a knowing sense in his eyes as he looked at her pleasingly and she dropped her guard a bit as he spoke.

"Izumi I know you are worried about him and don't want to let go. But please understand Naruto-kun needs urgent treatment at this point if he is to make it out alright. Please let him go so he can be treated and I'm sure he'll hop out of this injury like it was nothing. " he said trying to sooth the now frantic and possessive girl that was on edge as she began to speak incoherent sentences.

" But... You... He... Substitute... Me... You... Twice... Sword... Chest... Reckless... Please... I don't... " she spoke mumbling out through a constant stream of tears as Hiruzen grabbed her shoulder tightly and looked at her with a calm smile.

" Izumi let him go he'll be fine. I'll have him the best medics assigned and he'll be up and about in no time. " he said trying to calm her down as she held his head more tightly and spoke through tears and sobs.

"Do you promise he'll be alright?" she choked out and Hiruzen spoke in a confident tone to reassure the in shock girl.

"I give you my word as a Hokage he'll live and make it out alive. After all he has that my hat from me now doesn't he. " he said smiling at her reassuring her. After a few moments Izumi bit her lip and moved away from him as the medics rushed over to his prone body and started the emergency treatment. She started crying seeing him so vulnerable as Hiruzen brought her head to his shoulder trying to calm the hysterically crying girl he considered a granddaughter as she spoke through the sobs.

"Why did he have to do it? Why does he have to be so Reckless? Didn't he think what would happen to me if something happened to him? " she asked as Hiruzen's eyes softened and he patted her back and spoke.

"That is just who he is. I know for a fact that he didn't even give it a thought before jumping in to take the hits for us. His body must have reacted on it's own. He can't see someone close to him die if he has a say in the matter. That's what makes him his own person. I would be worried if didn't do something so Reckless every once in a while. " as both chuckled slightly as Hiruzen too had tears in his eyes. That should have been him not his grandson lying there he thought as tears flowed through his eyes. Izumi wiped her tears and walked to the hospital as the medics took her, Hiruzen as well as Naruto there to treat them after getting them the necessary first aid.

Hiruzen and Izumi were merely suffering from chakra exhaustion and a few bruises and small fractures that them a couple of hours to treat and both were sitting outside the operation theater where Naruto had been getting treated for six hours now. Both Hiruzen and Izumi were waiting there patiently neither going anywhere until one of the doctors came out. Suddenly the light over the room switched off as the doctor came out wiping the sweat of his forehead and taking off his gloves and walked over to them. Both Izumi and Hiruzen stood up and walked over to the doctor with concerned expressions on their faces as the doctor sighed.

"He is alive and you can see him in the I. C. U. now " he said as they all walked into the room to see him hooked up to several machines with an oxygen mask over his mouth as Izumi laid besides him on his bed and Hiruzen stood besides the doctor sadly seeing his grandson lying there in his place looking so fragile and vulnerable.

"When will he wake up doctor? " asked Izumi brushing her fingers on his cheek as the doctor looked down and sighed.

"He was in a really critical condition when he was brought in. He had multiple bruises, fractures, heavy chakra exhaustion and over stressed chakra coils with traces of heavy Demonic chakra in them almost to the limits of what his body could handle. He had a sword pierced mere inches from his heart with poison coated on it that we identified as The Kusanagi's poison. Luckily Tsunade-sama left us an antidote for it but the damage done to his brain and body were extensive. By all means he should be dead if not for his advanced healing factor and his tenant's chakra. " he said as Izumi narrowed his eyes while Hiruzen had a feeling of dread where he was going.

"When will he wake up doctor?" she asked again and the doctor looked away.

"We did all that we could but right now he is in a coma from extensive brain damage from poisoning. His tenant has healed the injuries but his brain isn't responding to his body. We don't know when or if he'll wake up. " he said in an ashamed tone and Hiruzen closed his eyes in shame while Izumi broke down and cried on Naruto's chest wrapping her arms around him.

"No he'll wake up I know it he promised me he leave me and he never goes back on his word." she said through sobs and cried heavily. Hiruzen himself choked but asked.

"Isn't there anything we could do doctor? " he asked as the doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We tried our best. There is only one person in the elemental nations who could even think to trigger the brains sensory nerves through chakra and have that kind of control over her medical chakra to make it successful. " he said as Izumi turned to him with hope in her eyes and Hiruzen knew who he was talking about.

"Who is it? Tell me doctor I'll bring him here just tell me." she said desperately as the doctor sighed.

"The Slug Princess Tsunade Senju. " he said and Hiruzen sighed knowing it would be impossible to bring her back but maybe he could get Jiraiya and Izumi to come back and offer her the position of Hokage. Izumi might bring her back knowing how she would go to the depths of hell for Naruto without a second thought just like him. He was broken out of his thoughts as Izumi spoke.

"Sandaime-sama I request a mission to find Tsunade Senju and bring her back to the leaf. " she said as the Hokage sighed knowing the council won't approve of her going to find her just to get her back knowing how much she despised him and how the village needed it's shinobi now.

"I'm sorry Izumi but the council won't agree to let a shinobi of your caliber just to find her knowing how slim chances there were of her returning to the leaf. " he said ashamed. It was because of his weakness that the council had gained so much power from under his nose. Izumi tightened her fist as tears rolled down her eyes and she wiped them off and glared at Hiruzen with disdain as he flinched in shame.

"I see in that case I Izumi Uchiha the current clan heiress of the Uchiha clan demand an indefinite leave for going on a mission concerning clan affairs. " she said authoritatively and he was stunned as a smile broke on his face. No one could challenge the clan affairs of a clan as powerful as the Uchiha even if their numbers were low for now and since Naruto had revealed his Sharingan be too was considered a part of the Uchiha clan for now. There was no way the council could overrule this.

"Very well I shall submit and get the request of the Uchiha clan approved and have someone help you on your mission to retrieve Tsunade Senju. We shall talk about this in the next Council meeting tomorrow. " he said in his Hokage voice as Izumi nodded and laid down her head on his chest and sighed sadly.

 _" I'll find Tsunade quickly and get you up and running in no time. You will keep your promise to me and be by my side I won't let you leave me like this. " she thought and kissed his forehead and fell asleep._

 **Next Day**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Council Chambers**

The council had been convened and they were all sitting there as they waited for the Hokage to start. Most of them were shocked that Izumi today had taken the Uchiha clan seat. Mebuki Haruno and the other Council members had tried to talk to her to her on their good side bit she had barely responded to anything. They all grew quiet as Hiruzen spoke.

"Now we are going to have to review the clan request of the Uchiha clan that they have submitted to the Council. " he said as everyone turned to Izumi.

"Izumi-sama do you need anything the village will not deny the Princess of the village anything. You just had to ask and it would have been granted." she screeched as the civilian Council agreed with her while the shinobi Council sighed at their actions.

"Now Izumi-dono I believe you would like to explain to what you need permission for as the clan heiress. " said Hiashi formally.

"I wish for an indefinite leave to go and handle some clan affairs outside the village." she said stoically and he nodded.

"What is your mission that requires such a leave at such a time Izumi-sama if I may ask? " asked Koharu.

"I will be searching for Tsunade Senju to return to the village to treat someone precious to me." she said stoically and the clan heads understood who she was talking about.

"Why would you want to bring back Tsunade-sama and who do you wish to heal? " screeched Mebuki.

"I want her to heal Naruto Uzumaki as I have been told she is the only one who can heal him and wake him up." she said with closed eyes and crossed arms. As suddenly the civilian Council started whispering amongst themselves.

"But Izumi-sama you shouldn't leave the village just for that demon brat at this moment of trouble in the village. " Mebuki screeched as suddenly Izumi was at her neck with a kunai with Hiruzen grabbing her wrist just as she was about to stab it in her jugular. Everyone started sweating and Haruno gulped at seeing their speed. The clan heads were happy seeing their Hokage still had his touch after all these years. Izumi gave him a cold and questioning look as he sighed.

"Izumi I know you love Naruto-kun and the law placed on him is still in effect but killing an experienced Council member at this time of need in the village is unnecessary. I request you to drop the kunai please. " he requested politely and she looked at him for a moment emotionlessly before turning around and going back to the seat she sat on.

"And Haruno I would advise you to hold your tongue and the next time I won't stop her from fulfilling the law." he said and Haruno gulped and nodded.

"Now Izumi-san Jiraiya will accompany you on your mission as the last fight showed me that I am not in my prime anymore and have lost my edge as if it wasn't for Naruto-kun I won't be here with you. I have decided for Tsunade to be my successor. " he said and the whole Council smiled at him in respect. He had been the longest reigning Hokage and was still a kage level shinobi at his age and knew his limits and wasn't afraid to admit them.

"Jiraiya's contacts will trace down Tsunade and he has been her teammate so he knows how to track her down best and will help you in your endeavour. Also if you succeed then this will be considered an A-ranked mission for the escort of my successor to the village. " he said and she nodded still emotionalless. He sighed as he saw her face.

 _"She has lost her emotions again and become stoic like she used to be in the ANBU and only let's her guard down while she is in Naruto's room checking on him. He is the only thing holding her from the darkness that is ready to consume her. She had a lot different eyes before the finals of the exam. " he thought looking at her icy onyx eyes._

"Well the mission has been authorized and you shall leave tomorrow morning at nine and Jiraiya will meet you there." he said as she got up and started leaving.

"Wait Izumi-sama the council meeting is still on. We have several civilian affairs concerning the village and you might want to put in your updates. " said Haruno as she glared at her and she flinched.

"There is nothing more that disinterests me than matters. The Uchiha clan will give it's input on important _shinobi_ matters and I would rather spend my last day with Naruto rather than listening to your stupid bickering and your aims at gaining power and reputation amongst the clans that you won't ever accomplish. There is nothing more that interests me here. " she said bluntly and coldly and turned around and left as the clan heads snickered while the civilian Council looked down in shame and Haruno fumed at being disrespected so bluntly. She was going to gain power in the shinobi Council through any means she thought. Hiruzen sighed and thought.

 _I'm getting too old for this shit..._

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next update. Izumi will go on to find Tsunade what will their meeting be like? Well speculate and wait for it. Also the Akatsuki will make an appearance. Keep reading and reviewing they are appreciated. Ja ne ;).**_


End file.
